The Edge of Blackness
by Poet317
Summary: Anakin takes a dangerous gamble with his life to get out of his pain..However Anakin gambled wrong and spent a month in a coma. Now he must rebuild his life again. Full summary of the story in Chap1. This story is now done !
1. Chapter 1

**This a summary of what the story is about**.

**Caught between the Jedi and the Chancellor Palpatine demands. Anakin takes a dangerous gamble with his life to get out..However Anakin gambled wrong and lands into a coma. There he faces a blackness that only wants to kill him. Well Anakin win and walk away whole. Or will the blackness destroy him and leave a broken Jedi?**

While Padme and Obi-Wan care full him. While Obi-Wan is caring for him. He face was a challenge that could alter his life forever. Does he walk the Jedi path or turn another way.

Now out of the coma, Anakin must rebuild his life again. While facing the future as a father well as his demons of his past. While Obi-Wan must make a choice about life.

Chapter 1-28 are the coma part, Chapter 29- are dealing the after effects.

Now it sounds like I gave away what happen in the story. However the Anakin's coma part was written special way. So you'll have read the story to found out. Plus a certain deceaced Jedi does make appearance in the story. So enjoy your wild ride with story. I'm the type who likes to throw hard core StarWars rules out the window!  


**

* * *

**

**And please stop going by first couple chapters. I planned to rewrite them after I'm done with the story **

* * *

Yes another AU fiction to read. I guess I'm not the only one who wanted Anakin to live as Anakin Skywalker not as Darth Vader. This is my first attempt of a story of any kind. I'm better poet and photographer. Please excuse the grammar errors. I do run the story through WordPerfect's grammar checker. But thanks to my learning disability, I don't understand what the program telling me sometimes. I got the idea from coming up with another way to end Revenge of Sith differently and from some reason. Guns N' Roses song Coma entered my mind. No, I haven't seen the movie. I'll admit. I'm waiting for the DVD come out. I don't like crowds. So enough of me, onto the story. 

Jun24 update/ please don't go by the first chapter .Read the whole story first before judging. I'm the type of writer, who doesn't show her whole hand what she up to. And do have a twist to this story.

* * *

The morning light of Coruscant 

The Chosen One  
chooses another path  
for himself

* * *

It was night in Coruscant. Lights are dim and the stars I see, are in my mind. Right now, I'm sitting in a balcony, gazing at all this. My thought's switches between the worlds I live in. Only Padme's hurts the most. Tried not to think about the twins that she doesn't know of. Well she wanted a surprise. Back to Palpatine and the Jedi. Why, why are you doing this to me. Gazing over the edge. I get up and walk over to it. All those lights and I have to turn to darkness. 

No one knows I'm here, back to the chair. Counting light's that goes dark. I feel in my hand, my future. A small long round thing. Not much is needed. Just enough for darkness. Padme again. When will she finds it or will it never be found. Really it does matter, if I fail. Yes, you do owe her the truth. Jedi preaches it and they don't know it.

I hold up my decider. One Ancordon bottle. Rolling it, that small wave gives me a touch of comfort. And I cry like my future newborns. Quickly I take a deep breath. Not ready to jar the Force. I'll need them later.

One more thought of Padme. Before I left, a kiss and the sense of the twins. Then I left for here. It will be either a circle or a straight line. Still her heart will break because of me.

Forgive my love.

Palpatine - Damn you, why didn't you hear me say enough.

Jedi Order - you need to change for me to continue. Can't banish love Yoda and Obi. How can I tell you what's wrong, when you never love.

Another tear -

Enough.

Take up the flask and dump the decider in. Swirl it around and swallow. Then get up before the darkness comes. Go to the railing and throw it all away. No, they can't find it. You need to be in the darkness to save you life.

Then you go to the chair, sit and watch the darkness come.

If all is done right, you'll sleep for a month or two. Guess wrong, the real darkness.

Everything grows dark. Anakin sits in a chair, watching. Eyes do get heavy. The body does lose the sense of the chair. And what is left of the light, Anakin stumbles to the floor and stretches out.

A wave of unsureness.  
Did I gamble right?  
Eyes close for the final bet.

Yoda in his chambers, feels the disturbance in the force.  
Reaching out to it.

Anakin -

* * *

So in this little world, you find yourself enmeshed in clashes of clashes of grey and black. 

You take a step  
and slipped.  
Then sliding downward  
Realizing -

You tossed a bad throw

Then you start grasping the grey. Desperate to get up and away from the slide.

Yelling out, hoping.

* * *

Yoda at the balcony - 

Anakin on the ground, convulsing and grasping for any air. Yoda kneels down, places a hand on the arm and jolted by a force taking a life.

Then also, the calling out -  
Silence . . .

"Hurry" "Hurry". "What's happening?" "Something about Anakin?" "Anakin"

Je-Hu and Mace Windu calling for the Healers to hurry and running to Anakin too. Others sense the disturbance, drop and run too. They feel his life slipping.

Mace helps lift Anakin's quieting form onto the stretcher. Letting go of Anakin's hand, when he wheeled away. A Healer come, only to shake his head.

Sliding again,  
Every cell clawing.  
Screaming, anything to stop.

Yet the body is still.

In the Healers Quarters, you don't see the franticness of the Save. A breather mask is place on, forcing air into unsteady lungs. Monitors' pads stuck on you. With their noises adds more cutting tension. Orders are given, things dropped. They have healed the war wounded. But you are the unknown battle.

You don't hear a sound.  
Blackness swells around you.  
I can't sense my hand  
I can't sense my legs  
Nothing is sense  
Only blackness

I'm sorry, Forgive me.

You give up and let go.

All the alarms sound off. One round object is place on your chest. It is set off, which causes you to arc up. Again, Again and Again.

Finally - the machine and the heart echo the right notes.

The Healer comes out to the waiting Council. "His heart has stopped. We were able to revive it. He has difficultly in breathing, so he is on a breather. Also, Brain function is erratic. Healer, pausing for a moment. " I'm waiting for the analysis of the blood samples. I saw no signs of entry of a weapon or anything else. Nothing. Something doesn't make sense"

* * *

"C-3P0? C-3P0?" 

"Yes" "Yes Mistress" he answers.

"Any messages from Anakin" Padme asks, looking over her calls list.

" No afraid not I haven't heard from him since this morning"

" Jedi business again" "I'll leave him a message" Padme crossly mumbles and went to the comlink.

"Anakin - This is Padme. When you get a moment, we need to talk about C-3P0. I think his arm is acting up again"

Padme smiles, "Your arm is going to need servicing if you don't answer back soon"


	2. Chapter 2

Excuse if this looks a tab messy, I'm having trouble post this tonight (Grr). Thank You to my two reviewers. I wont have new chapter intil Fri. Writing a crucial scene right now.

* * *

"Master" -  
"Yes Youngling"

"I'm Scare"  
"Face you fear and it will go away"

"I tried, but Anakin said as long he was here."  
No harm would come.

* * *

"What happen ?"

"They don't know"

"Attempted murder?"

"You think he would stop it or sense it"

"Did they summons Obi-Wan yet"

"Silence"

* * *

"Master Stass"

"Yes Plo"

" I was wondering if you needed assistance with the arrangements" Plo quietly spoke.

" No I'll be assisting Master Obi-Wan with Anakin's arrangements. Sadly I fear I will have to help Obi with the terrible task"

* * *

"Are we assuming it was murder?"

"I don't know? What else could it be?"

"Sith Lord"

"Hmm," Yoda sighs "I fear that will be the case"

"Yoda" Zundea calling. "Obi-Wan is here"

"Excuse me. I must break the sad truth to Obi-Wan" Yoda quietly said and turn for Obi-Wan.

* * *

"Obi-wan?"

"Yes Yoda" "What has happened. I feel the disturbances in the Force."

"Anakin, is ill" Yoda stoically said

"Anakin!", what happens? I saw him two days ago. He was fine! Obi-Wan shaking his head. He was fine. Anakin had repair my light saber. He -

"We are not certain, though it's fear it was a murder attempted" Yoda sighing again.

"Murder attempted on Anakin? "There was an attempted before but Anakin stopped it"

"This is true" "I fear they might have won"

"Won ?"

"Yoda" "The meeting in the council's chambers is about to begin"

* * *

The Coruscant's night, no stars really, only building lights. Padme walks her balcony. Clearly Anakin wouldn't be home. So she turns, walks inside to a too large bed. Tonight she should finish that novel. The one, Anakin teases her about.

"_So the novel better than me? Hmm."_

"_It's being better behave than you, so cease the force Skywalker"_

Its pick up and put down. Lights turn off and sleep follows.

And the note is not read

* * *

Council Chamber

"There is nothing on the balcony and the grounds is being search. His room was searched too. Nothing. Mace shaking his head.

"His lightsaber account for?"  
"Yes, that was in his room. All appears to be normal"

"What about his message logs ?"  
"Nothing really, just a message from Senator Amidala about C-3P0"

"PADME!" the name echo in Obi-Wan head. Oh know, she doesn't know. Obi slip forward, hands on his head.

"Master Obi? "What's wrong." Shaak Ti acquiring.

"With the Council premiss on, I need to tell the Senator Amidala about Anakin condition. Moment of silence grows with hour.

"Yes, she should be told. You will go in the morning" Master Aga said, not knowing the whole truth.

"Thank You. If you will excuse me. I need to see Anakin" Obi-Wan said bowing before leaving the group.

"Yes" "Yes" "Yes" they said

* * *

Legs should grow heavy with tiredness not dread. Each step bouncing off the wall"It's damn quiet" Obi-Wan mumble."Everything is too damn quiet"

Then you face him, not allow in the room. Anakin laying in half light, with tubes and wires draped over him. The breather working its own sound Then in a moment of panic, you reach out to him. Nothing answers back except for heartbeat from a machine.

"Can he be save or this last night for him?"

"Is he more of a machine than Anakin? "

Jedi aren't suppose to cried. But hell with the Jedi code Obi-Wan cried

"Anakin"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You Gabby the elf for the reveiw. I wasn't planning this story to be so sad. However I do promise some fireworks later. I occasion write about this in my blog at I came close to pitching this in the garabge. Also got brave and having been leaving comments on other poeple stories.But I 'm not doing that to get comments for my story. I writing this for my enjoyment and a personal goal for my self. So enough . Enjoy

* * *

In the edge of Darkness  
is the edge of Blackness.

A lone man  
lies on that edge.  
Tired of the battle.

He sleeps  
without the knowing of a tomorrow.

Not knowing about today anymore.

He ceases for now.

A battle was won  
Results will be enter in  
later.

Now  
the sleep.

* * *

Another morning reaches Coruscant's sky. Alarm goes off and one woman's life is switch to another course.

Padme gets up, takes another look in the mirror at her belly. Noting it is getting more rounder, "Seven month and now you are really starting to show. Can't hide it much longer. Guess I better go back to Naboo" Padme wincing in remembering an argument with Anakin. " Damn him"

Later you're eating breakfast and looking over the day's list. Adding, to send another message to Anakin. But somebody enters the apartment. "It's not Anakin." Padme making a face.

"Mistress"

" Yes Cora"

"It's Obi-Wan. Here to see you"

"Now what did he do? Hopefully it's a sudden mission and sent Obi to break the news." Padme thought, checking herself in the mirror.

Jedi is supposed to look calm but Obi does not care anymore. He shifts back and forth. Images of Anakin not helping either.

"Good Morning Obi-Wan. What brings you out so early? Anakin claims you are not a morning person" Padme joked.

"Padme I'm sorry to have to tell you this. But Anakin has fallen ill."Obi-Wan said and looks down, not wanting to see her face.

"Ill? What's wrong? Obi-Wan how bad is it. Tell me please!"

"We're not sure what's going on. He was found on a balcony last night. He was convulsing and was having trouble breathing. They took him to the Healer's Quarters. Obi-Wan stops, "tell her the truth" and told her. " His heart did stop but they were able to resuscitate him. I'm sorry to tell you this"

"No don't take Ani away from me. I can't raise this baby alone. Oh why didn't listen to Anakin" Then Padme felt faintish, she started for the couch.

"Padme, let me help you. Obi-Wan, snapping out his fog, as he helps her down. He realize something. She is pregnant. "I'll deal with that later." Watching a tear forming a line down her face.

"How is he this morning?"

"I don't know, they were examining him when I left." Obi-Wan trying stay positive. "I felt I had tell you soon as I could"

Padme turns to the window and watched the speeders and all the other flying objects.

"Can I see him please?"

Obi-Wan just stared ahead at the blue bowl. Only Jedi in the Temple.

"I'll take you but I should warn you. I'm technical not allow to." Obi-Wan said and adding. " However you might be his only hope. Anakin is in really bad shape.

"Thank You Obi-Wan" Padme getting up and calling Cora "Help me change to something else, Please.

* * *

Healer Naporta, a healer for 34 years, has seen nothing like this. Anakin was down at her wing last week. He was fixing one the droids, telling his wild stories and laughing. Now he is her patient and now she must tell the council what happened to him. Before she goes, she stands before him. When will she stand before his burning pyre?

"Report Healer Naporta" Yoda spoke.

"It's with great sadness to report. That Anakin is suffering from Galeriana poisoning. Galeriana comes from the planet Elba'll. It is a plant. The roots and flower are brewed into a potion. The Warriors of Elba'll take it, to prove them worthy to fight. Galeriana places them in a coma like state for a week or two. If the Warrior survives, then it's believed that Gods find him worthy enough" Naporta said and taking a deep breath. " Now enough of the history lesson. Somehow Anakin has ingested this Galerian. Right now he is in a coma and not responding to anything. There is a quirk to Galeriana. It remains in the cells. As long it does, Anakin will remain in a coma."

Naporta look around at the council members "But I could be wrong, for all we know Anakin could be a coma for the rest of his life. There is a very large amount in his cells. Then there is no information really on the effects on humanoids."

"Thank you Healer Naporta" spoken by Agen Kolar.

Soon as she left, the council discusses what to do, only to be interrupted by a guard.

"Sorry to report but Obi-Wan has brought Senator Amidala here"

"What" "Why?" " Master Obi-Wan knows the rules"

"Silence" Yoda called out. " The deed is done. Allow the Senator Amidala to see Anakin."

* * *

Soon as Padme walk through the doors, she understood why Anakin preferred the apartment. " Too quiet and serious" Padme thought "And oh course, Obi leading me through the building is causing a stir too. Oh well."

"The Healer's Quarters is on the north side of the 2nd floor. Don't worry. We'll take the elevator. You are no condition to do the stairs." Obi-Wan whispers.

"I'm fine Obi-Wan" Padme answers.

"Padme, I know you're pregnant. It's kinda obvious."Obi-Wan shrugging his shoulder and adding " Don't try to denial it with the council. It will be better for both of you"

Padme stared at Obi-Wan "Yes, oh course" stepping out the elevator.

"Good. Now on to Anakin. Remember he is on a breather. He can breathe, just having some help" Obi said, taking her arm. Padme said no more, only following Obi-Wan direction.

"Master Obi-Wan?" Kinanna questioning, as she looks at Padme.

"Padme and Anakin are good friends and I thought it was fair she was allowed to see him" Obi-Wan said , looking at her.

"Yes, she can see him." Naporta walking towards them. Obi-wan nodding at her "Come on Padme, this way" Obi-Wan guiding her again.

"He's in here" pointing to a corner room."Do you want to be alone or would you like me to go with you?" Obi-Wan asks, noting her reaction.

"I'll go alone Obi-Wan. Thank You."Padme answers."I will not cry. I will not cause a scene. Nothing, just go in there and see him." She thought, walking through the door.

"Anakin, Oh Anakin my love" Padme thought, stop and all her strength slowly left her.

With slow steps, Padme went to Anakin, lean over and kiss his forehead."Hello Anakin. I'm here" she told him. Taking her hand, she fix his straggle bangs. And the same time, trying ignore the machine.

"Padme? here I got you a chair. Pleases it down" Obi-Wan said, motioning her to sit.

"Thank You" setting herself down. Soon as Obi-Wan left, the tears came. Taking up his hand and holding on "I love you Anakin Skywalker. What's happening to my Ani? Anakin, what I'm going to do"

* * *

"Master Obi-Wan" Yoda call out.

"Yes Master Yoda" Obi-Wan, keeping his voice an even pitch.

Yoda sense that Obi-Wan didn't want to discuss the Senator presence. "Has Senator Amidala seen Anakin?" Yoda ask.

"Yes! she with him now" Obi-Wan said coolly" Don't bother her either" with that shot, he turn and walk away

Yoda only shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You Lanfear1 for the review. A reminder if you see grammer mistakes, kinda ignore them I sometime do make them.

* * *

"Senator Amidala?" Naporta asking "Could. I have a word with you. Let's talk in my office"

"Yes, Oh courses" Padme slowly getting up "Ouch, sorry if you were sleeping" she mumbles.

"Somebody gave you a kick?" Naporta asks "or a punch?"

"It was kick and she just gave me another one. Usually she is quiet but when she is active, she is active" Padme rolling her eyes.

"Ah Anakin, getting a daughter" Naporta smiling. Giving Padme the look, "I know about the baby and I know who the father is."

"Maybe I'm taking a guess. Anakin was the one who thinks it's a girl. I'm positive its boy" Padme said. "But does that really matter?"

"Yes, it does. You're carrying Anakin's child. Come, we need talk about Anakin" Naporta said, taking her arm.

Naporta lead Padme to her office, already Obi-Wan was waiting for them. Padme allowing herself to be directed to a chair and sat down.

"How is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks

"Sorry to say, no change"

"What happened" "does anybody know?" Padme asks.

"That's where gets tricky. We don't what happened. The current theory is it was a murder attempted."Naporta said. Taking a deep breath and watching Padme's reaction.

"Murder attempted! No! Why Anakin, No . . . " Padme started to cry again.

Obi-Wan walks over to her and put his arm around her"It's Ok Padme" and thought "Oh this not good thing for her to hear"

"Well it's just a theory. Something is not making any sense"Naporta, looking at her data sheets."Well, what put Anakin in his current condition is Galeriana poisoning"

"Galeriana? Never heard of it"Padme said, shaking her head.

"Nice bit of potion" Used on Elba'll to induce a coma like state in the warrior. It's believed that a warrior taken to area call Higher Place or ground. There they fight before the Gods. If they win, they live and go back. If they lose, well they are killed by the Gods.

"Will he come out of it?"Padme said, taking a cup of tea from Obi-Wan.

"I don't know. There's not much on it medically. Galeriana does remain in the cells. It will slowly leave the cells but right now. I'm more concern for the present day." Naporta, looking at both them.

"So another words, as long as the Galer- whatever, is in his cells. Anakin is a coma." Obi -Wan ask.

"I'm afraid so and I'm not sure if there will be long term effect. Also I'm afraid that Anakin might in a coma for a long time or for the rest of life. I wish I could you two better news." Naporta glumly said.

"Well, Thank You. Healer Naporta, at least know what's wrong with Anakin. If you don't mind, I would like to return to him."Padme said slowly getting up.

"Certainly."" Oskayana, please escort the Senator back to Anakin room. Thank You."

* * *

So as Padme was at hearing range. Naporta turns to Obi-Wan. "Now, what are we going to do, with her. She carrying his children. Yes, there is more than one. I could sense them. The midi-chlorians numbers must as high their father.

"The one thing, we are not going to do, is let Order have them." Obi-Wan firmly said. "That's all she has left of Anakin, if he doesn't pull through. No, the Jedi Order will not get those kids. If you excuse me, I have other things to tend to"

"Yes Oh course"Naporta replied

* * *

"Thank You Oskayana" Padme said, walking over to her chair."Miss me? Ouch ok, ok. Your mother will be quiet for a while. So spare me the Jedi move."Sitting herself down and turning to Anakin."What I'm going to do, Anakin. I have to go back to Naboo soon"

So for the rest of the day, you sit with him. Nothing changes except for the hours. Naporta comes in when she can, along with the other staff. But the Clones wars are on and other Jedi's are in need to be care for.

"Padme" Obi-Wan coming to the door."Sorry but it's time to go Maybe tomorrow you could stay longer or spend the night here." Obi-Wan replied, helping her up.

"That's Ok. I left the droids alone plus I need to send for replacement for the Senate." Padme said, leaning down and giving Anakin a kiss "Goodnight Anakin"

"Will you be all right alone? I could see if somebody could say with you" Obi-Wan asks.

"I'll be fine" Padme said "I've managed without Anakin before. I'll manage this time"

"Ok but any problems, call me please" Obi-Wan pleaded

"Yes I will. I promise. Padme said, realizing that Obi-Wan had his doubts.

Obi-Wan escorted Padme home. Check over the over the apartment as Anakin would have done. Then had a few words with the handmaids.

"Ok. Everything looks good here. Now remember! Any problems, let me know please"Obi-Wan pleaded again. "I can't stay here tonight"

"Yes Thank You Obi-Wan" Padme said as she watches him leave and adding "He can be just as bad as Anakin"

The rest of the evening was spent contacting the Queen. Telling her, she needed to send your replacement for personally reason. Finally contacting your parents, telling then what happened to Anakin. They know what was going and play along with the charades. You declined their offer to come to Coruscant to help out. Somewhere in time, you'll return to Naboo. You owe Anakin that much.

All the day's trauma has made you restless and added the baby's presence. You need to relax before going to sleep. So the novel is picked up and the note falls out.

"What?"

Carefully you open it -


	5. Chapter 5

Ok Lanfear1. here is the next chapter. Yes it 's a tab short. Now I won't have a new chapter ready until next week But it's a good one.I planned to write more this weekend. I have a few ends that need to be tied together. Plus I have something special plan for this story but I'm not going tell you. Let say it's very interesting

* * *

Padme, my love

First -Forgive me for all what have done to you. I know I'll cause you pain. There is no way avoiding it. This has nothing to do with you. You brought me too much joy in my life to cause me pain. No, the other two pulls of my life are causing me to do this. I want to runaway and know there is no place to go No this only way for them to listen to me. Yes I'm gambling with my life by taking the Galeriana. Yes, that what I took to escape. This according to my supplier and the Jedi archives, the amount I take. Should put me in a coma like state for a week or two. Maybe then, they will listen to my pleads. I know that I might gamble wrong. But the Chancellor and the Jedi are doing the same thing. Gambling with my life too. Both want me to do things I know in my heart is wrong. I can't shut off my feeling like the Jedi want me to do. No I can't do that. I felt too much to do that. The heart of the problem is the Jedi want me to spy on Palpatine. Who has been nothing but a good friend to me. I have tried -but how can I betray a friend? But then a friend, who in turn. What me to report what the Jedi are doing. I don't what is in Palpatine heart to cause hin to ask me to do this. He know what the Jedi means to me. So why this? What has change him? I ask him and I'm not told. Please keep your distance from him. I can't put my finger on the source of my misgiving. Padme, I'm caught in this whirlpool of emotion. Pulling down a side of me I don't want to face. You know me Padme, that my anger will cause me to fail and I don't want to do that. I hate dragging you into this mess. I have tried to make my feelings know to all. Only to be told it's my job. I'm too entangle to just walk away and go somewhere. Then live life- rest of our life in peace. I used to dream of becoming a Master Jedi. No, the thought leaves a bitterness in my mouth. I once view the Jedi as the liberators of me. Now I realize I have become a slave, now own by the Jedi. No! I don't want to be anybody's slave anymore. I rather have my life fighting for me and free. Yes Padme, maybe this the wrong way to doing this. But I'm left with no other choice , I will not involve you . I love you too much and the twins. Yes Padme you are carrying twins. I can sense them. If I don't win this gamble. Please don't name the boy after me. Please name him Luke. as for the girl, Leila or Liana. Don't let the Jedi have them. Go back to Naboo and seek the Queen's protection. Raise my children there. It's a beautiful world. It will be bad enough if I don't win this gamble. Padme I love you so much. It's in my heart, that you'll find the heart to understand. If you don't, I'll understand my love. I must end it here. Always remember, I'll love you forever.

Anakin

Padme quietly refolded the note.

"Ok Anakin, I'll go back to Naboo like you want me to. But you are going with me"

* * *

Another night cease and another day is being born. Millions of people go on with their lives. Whether it's begining or ending or growing somewhere between of all that.

Padme sits on the couch, waiting for Obi-Wan to arrive. Not sure if she will be back tonight. Today will be the fulcrum point of Anakin's life. Today she will tell the Jedi Council to release Anakin to her. Laying on the table is their marriage testament, signed three years ago. She smiles at the memory of those days, smiling on remembering the first kiss as husband and wife. Sadness, always snuck in with the thought of the twins, now she feels alone. Anakin was going give them some training, was still debating on fulling training them. The note explains why of late, he wanted something else for them.

"Mistress"

"Yes C-3P0" Padme said, breaking from her thoughts.

"Master Obi-Wan is here" he replied

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asks, helping her up.

"Yes I'm ready, going to be interesting day" Padme said, picking up her paper and placing in her bag. Anakin's note was already in there.

"A good thing. I think it will be a long day for you"

"Nope, going to be interesting day" she counter back as she climbs into the speeder.

"Oh no Padme, what in the name the of the force, are you up to" Obi-Wan thought. When he realized, she had that look and that tone in her voice. "Padme, what are you planning to do. Better tell me please" he ask her out loud.

"I'll tell you after I see Anakin. Trust me Obi-Wan. I'll talk you first before doing this.. Beside" Padme stopping and taking a deep breath "I know what happen to Anakin. It wasn't murder.

"What!. What are you talking about?

"Obi-Wan please. I'll tell you. But I need to see Anakin first." Padme pleaded.

"Ok" he said, landing the speeder.

Nothing more was discuss as Obi-Wan lead Padme back to Anakin's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here is the next chapter. The next one, hehehe. I know one thing. This story is going take about 25-30 chapters to complete. What was suppose to be a short story is turing into a mini novel.

* * *

"Good Morning Padme. Sorry, no change in Anakin" Naporta reported. 

"Thank You. I'll go to Anakin now. Padme said and turning to Obi-Wan, "Give me an hour and then I'll talk to you."

"Ok Padme. I need to do a few things" as he watches her go into Anakin's room. Then turning to Naporta "She knows what happened to Anakin. She said it wasn't murder"

"Then what happened? Oh No! Did Anakin take the Galeriana willing?"Naporta, shaking her head.

"I hope not. Anakin didn't seem suicidal."Obi-Wan remarked.

"Good morning Anakin, "Padme whisper, and went over to him and gave him a kiss."I found your note. Ani, why didn't you tell me. We could have escape. Could have gone back to Naboo. Anakin, I'm afraid you lost your bet."

For an hour, you set with him. Not saying much. More of thinking on how to break the news to Obi-Wan, then how to get Anakin back to Naboo.

* * *

"Padme? are you ready to talk" Obi-Wan, standing at the doorway. 

"Yes, let me get something out my bag"Padme gets the note out and walks toward Obi-Wan."Lets not talk here please."

Obi-Wan follows Padme to a bench in the hallway. Letting her sit down and took her hand into his."What happened to Anakin"he asks?

"Apparently he took the Galeriana to escape the pressure he was dealing with. It wasn't a suicide attempt. He expected to recover in one or two weeks. He felt like no one was listening to him. He thought by doing this, maybe then, the Jedi and Palpatine would listen to him. Here read the note.

Obi-Wan took the note, unfolded it and read it. Padme watches him and watches his anger grow."Damn it, I told the council not to use Anakin like this! They wouldn't listen to me. I beg them. Well, now they can deal their mess! Oh I would love nothing more but to go somewhere and not have to deal with this. The Council, not Anakin."Obi-wan sharply whispers, handing her back the note."He probably waited until I was gone to pull this"

"Could it possible that I could speak to the Council? I have to go back to Naboo soon. I would like to take Anakin with me. He'll get better care there. I might be able to get him into the Thapsus Center. It would just make it easier for me to care for Anakin"Padme quietly said and added "Beside isn't that the wife's job to do, care for her ill husband"

"Husband!You and Anakin are married! I though you and Anakin were just lovers. Well that made things interesting and complicated."Obi-Wan laughing."Great they are married. I'm going hear about from the Council. In the name of the force, they richly deserve it"he thought.

"All right I'll see what I can do. Oh good news, you don't have to go back your apartment, if you don't mind, you can stay in Anakin's room or somebody else room. Just let me know" Obi-Wan told her.

"I'll stay in Anakin room"

"Ok, I'll just go through and make sure he doesn't have something dangerous there. We had one his droid he was fixing, go berserk. No we don't need you get hurt. Though he seem to stop doing some of his wild projects"

"Actually, he didn't stop. He just move his projects to the apartment. After he install a force field on the door to his room"Padme giggle "His current project was planning C-3PO overhaul. Much annoyance of C-3PO"

"Well I leave you and get ready the room. then I'll see about the council. wish me luck" Obi-Wan said

"Good luck"Padme answer and catching one the other Healers, she ask if she could talk to Naporta again. When Naporta came. Padme told her what really happen.

"What was he thinking, why couldn't Anakin stick to his fighter. Well the deed is done. I'll go to the Archives and put a warning about the Galeriana. Don't need another. Thank you. As moving Anakin. it's a tab risky right now. I would wait at least a week. I prefer if he was off the breather. However, I will support you bid to move Anakin."Naporta answer.

"Thank You so much" Padme, as she return to Anakin."Well you're in a coma and still causing trouble. I'm waiting for Obi-Wan to return with news. One way or another. you going back with me and then I'm going place you in the Thasus Center. Then we'll take it from there. Ouch, yes a nice kick, Thank You. Mother going sit down now"

Which you do. holding Anakin still hand. Not much more was spoken. Thanking the padawan, who brought you some tea. Adding a few more words to Naporta conversation

* * *

"Well when need a council member, they seem to disappear or they are avoiding me. Obi-Wan mused. "Hmm this not good, nobody really wants to deal with me."after talking to a few the Jedi Knights. 

"Ah Master Mace-Windu, can I have a few words with you?"Obi-Wan, trying not to sound to annoyed.

"Yes Obi-Wan. What can I do for you? Has Senator Amidala return to the temple"

"Yes, she with Anakin right now. In fact she would like to speak with council today. So can a meeting be arrange for this afternoon. She got a few words to say and request for the council to hear"Obi-Wan smirking.

"Yes it can be arrange. I'll let you know the time" Mace said coolly.

"Thank You, if you don't mind. Padme will spend the night here. So I have get Anakin room ready for her"

Mace watch Obi-Wan walk away and thought"Why do I feel I'm going regret this.

* * *

Obi-Wan punch the code to Anakin room. Stepping in. he was shock how tidy it was."Clearly this wasn't a sudden decision"Then went over to Anakin's work table. "Good nothing here, I don't want to touch anything"Opening up a box. Obi-Wan takes out the lightsaber and hooks to his belt."One the twins will get it, if Anakin- No Obi -Wan, be positive about him. You owe him so much. In the way, you betrayed him" 

"Master Obi-Wan"a padawan ask

"Ah Juska, you can this as a guest quarters if you please. Ok, I need to put his lightsaber in my quarters"Obi-Wan directed, then left the room.

So you walk down the hallway back to Padme. You can't help notice the glances your getting."So let it be"Obi-Wan thought"I'm doing this for Anakin and Padme. Well they will Anakin kick out the order now. it will be the best for them. Go back to Naboo and stay there. Jedi Order will regret later and so will I. I fail Anakin. Then you punch your code for your door. walk in and put his lightsaber next to your spare and vow to make another one for the other twin.

* * *

Padme was eating her lunch when Obi-Wan came back. By the look on his face, she knew was going face the Jedi Council. 

"The meeting is set for one."

Ok I'll be ready"


	7. Chapter 7

Ah what a better way to start off the 4th of July weekend but with chapter. Plenty of fireworks here. There is an encore later on.Just ignore the grammer errors please. Enjoy your weekend.

* * *

"Padme, are you ready?" Obi-wan asks.

"I'm ready but what you"Padme said "This going cost you somehow"

"Let it. I'm rather annoyed at the order now."Obi-Wan countering back.

Padme leans over to Anakin."Ok Anakin. I'm going to talk to the Council now. Maybe in a few or week, we'll have you back at Naboo. Ok Ani?"Then Padme reaches for the piece of paper on the night stand."Let's go, the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can get back to Anakin."Padme said, walking towards the door.

Obi-Wan could only laugh and thought too"Now I'm looking forward to this, though my words for the Council will be a bit worse"

"Agreed" he said to her, taking her arm.

Padme said nothing more as Obi-Wan lead the way. She was planning attack. Worse come to worse. She'll read Anakin's note. Also pretending that the Council is the Senate during a heated debate might help too. Even Anakin knew better to mess with her. Then again he just changed his tactics, which always landed her in their bed.

"Hmm, with that look, you probably could take down an opponent with Anakin's lightsaber"Obi-Wan, looking at Padme, as they rode the elevator.

"Probably could. I do know how turn it on and us it bit. Anakin thought I should know the basics"Padme, smiling at the memories of those lessons he gave her.

Obi-Wan just shook his head, Not wanting to know what else going in that relationship.

"Here is the Council Chambers. Wait here, let me see when they want to deal with you. I already told them it wasn't a murder attempted and explain what actually happened to Anakin. So you wouldn't have to."Obi-wan said, going for the door.

"Don't make me wait too long. They'll regret it"Padme thought, looking around the hallway. "Great fighters, lousy decorators. At least Anakin has a sense of style."

"Padme they want you first. Now remember, don't them intimidate you. Don't worry they won't use the Force on you. Master Yoda and Master Mace are the power players. So impress on them. Also let the Council start the talking, Anything else you need to know"

"No, lets go"Padme answers.

"All right"Obi-Wan taking her hand"I'll stand beside you. I want to make it clear to the Council. I'm agreeing with you."

Padme walks through the door. There in a circle was the Council, and some were holo- projections. But all of them were there. As she headed for the center of them. Padme felt all the eyes on here."Good"she thought"They thought Anakin had an anger problem, deal with mine"

"Obi-Wan, if you take your seat. We can start the meeting"Master Shaak commented.

"No, I choose to stand beside the Senator"Obi-wan firmly answered.

"Fine" Mace answers.

"Senator Amidala, It has been made known, you have a request for the Council."Yoda said, studying Padme. Noting she didn't hide her pregnancy from the Council.

"Yes I do. I want you to release Anakin to my care. So I can take him to the Thasus Center for his care. Your Healer's Quarters is overloaded with injured Jedi. Healer Naporta has stated she can't give Anakin the care he needs."Padme spoke, keeping her voice an even pitch.

"However Anakin brought this upon himself. As Obi-Wan reported this morning" Ki-Adi stated

"That's beside the point."Padme answers back, turning to his accuser."Clearly he was needed in some help. I don't view this as a suicide attempted as you clearly think. More of a cried of help. That's why he did it. He left me a note. In it, it clearly states it was a cried for help. And since you people seem to be having some hearing problems. He took that route"

"I get the impression, you blame the Council for Anakin's condition"Mace answers back.

Yes I do! It was clearly stated in the note. You and the Chancellor both were using him for your gain"Padme said, staring down Mace "He has feelings. He wasn't raised like the rest of the Jedi's But that doesn't make him a bad Jedi. No in fact, that made him a better Jedi than some of you."

Obi-wan just bit his lip and took a deep breath from laughing at that remark.

"Anger will get you no where"Stass remark

"Anger? Tried passion. Which drives Anakin's life. Maybe if you had grown up as a slave, you would understand. Maybe if you had your Mother die in arms, you would understand. But you don't understand. You're so rigid in the damn Jedi code, you forgot how to grow as living, feeling people of this universe"

"How the Jedi conducts them self is none of your concern"Plo Koon remarked

"However, it is. The way we treated Anakin, cause Anakin to take the Galeriana. Which in turn cause him to slip into a coma. If we had heeded his objects, Anakin would be down at the hanger, working on his fighter"Obi-Wan counter, turning around to facing each of the Council members. "Take half the blame and the Chancellor gets the other half"Obi-Wan thought.

"Please! All I ask. Is that I am allowed, to take Anakin back to Naboo. His life is at stake"Padme pleaded "Clearly I'm going have to use the "wife"card"she thought.

"Senator Amidala, your request will not be taken lightly. Frankly put, I don't see why you are so involve in Anakin's life. Attachment is forbidden for a Jedi"Mace ask

"Because I'm Anakin Skywalker's wife"Padme said fiercely. Walking towards Yoda and holding out the marriage testament for him to look at."Also, I'm carrying his twins. We were married three years ago and I would like to spend the rest my life with him. I need him, along aside me to raise the twins. He is a loyal husband and a Jedi. He wanted to leave the Jedi but due to his loyalties, but he couldn't. Anakin wanted to runaway but knew he couldn't. He was back into a corner and took a gamble to get out. I would just like to improve his odds of winning that gamble"

"I second that"obi-wan. Still, surprise that roof was still holding. In fact, he looked to make sure'

Yoda stares at the paper in his hand and look at Padme. Then giving her back her paper, said"Senator Amidala, if you don't mind. We would like to discuss this privately. Obi-wan will you escort the Senator out, please"

"Yes. Come Padme"Obi-wan taking her arm and leading her out.

"In the name of the force. I was waiting for the roof to come down"Obi-Wan laughing."Well you mange to shock the Council. Don't worry. I'm quite sure you won. Now please sit down.

"Ok Obi-Wan"Padme sitting herself down"Well kids, what did you think of your Mother."

Obi-Wan turns and went back into the chamber. With deliberate steps, he walked to the center again."I don't know what there's to discuss. Clearly he violated the rules and according to the rules, he should be thrown out. In which case, frees him to go with his wife."Obi-wan offers"Or we could just keep as a Jedi and still let him go to Naboo. Who knows, maybe in a year. He'll be back to his fighting ways or causing me more grief. Bottom line, Anakin needs to go to Naboo, if he is to live"Then Obi-Wan stifled a laugh and thought."Actually, he is going back to Naboo. I just though up another way. Hmm more fun and it will infuriate the Council. Yes I'll do it, if we come to that point."

"No! He not getting off that easy."Agen answer back"He must face what he has done"

"Master Agen. Anakin is in life threatening coma. How do you expect for him to understand his punishment?"Obi-Wan fired back.

"Silence!"Yoda calls out.

The chamber went quiet for a moment or two. The Yoda spoke"I'm in favor of letting the Senator take Anakin with her. Clearly a wrong was done, that now must be righted. He has proven to a great Jedi. At one time, Jedi's married and had children Maybe he'll be the great father too. Maybe, but we don't know, his future has been clouded by us. Yes, it's time to be fair to Anakin.

"What, Master Yoda"Shaak Ti asking."Hasn't this order done enough bending the rules for him? No throw him out!"

"No Master Shaak Ti"Ki-Adi said quietly to be heard."Your anger will not help him. I also agree with Master Yoda. Release Anakin to his wife"

"Then we will vote. All in favor"Yoda asks, looking around the room "Five for yes, Three for no"

"Master Obi-Wan, please tells his wife, that Anakin is release to her care. Yoda quietly said. Making a note, who voted no.

"Thank You" Obi-wan bowing and left the room.

"Padme, they have agreed to release Anakin to you"Obi-Wan laughing again."Though, I was looking forward to doing the "let's sneak Anakin at midnight" plan."

"Thank You so much Obi-Wan."Padme giving Obi-wan a hug."Sneaking Anakin out. When did you think of that plan?"

"It was an idea that popped in my head. I shall think the Force was behind it"Obi-wan, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll take it, the meeting was success"Naporta she came upon them.

"Yes!"they both replied.

"Good. I was in no mood to deal with them, Naporta answers."Well it will be a couple more days before he can be moved. However, I was checking on him while you gone. Anakin slightly shifted his legs. That's the first sign of movement. I have seen him do in awhile. I'll take it as a good sign and I'm in need of one lately. Come Padme. I'll take you outside for a while. Obi-Wan can sit with Anakin for a bit"

"Good idea, I could use a break from running around. I have yet to spend more than five with him"Obi-Wan sadly."But let me finishes with the Council meeting first. I'm positive I'm going hear about. So let it come. I'm not done with Council"Obi-wan, turning around and headed back to the chambers.

"Hmm, I never see Obi-wan so animated before. Come Padme, outside"Naporta, taking Padme's arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I finally got this type up.

**Kal's Girl - **Don't worry I planned to finish this.

**Niraha-** No it wasn't Qui-Gon creeping it.However Thank You for mention his name. I use him later in the story.

It's just looks like this going be a novel instead of a short story. Oh well. More for you to enjoy. Best part I'm up to the part in writing where Anakin is making more of appearence in the story. Still a coma, but appearing more in the story. Ok that didn't make sense Couple more chapters, you'll understand. Next chapter will be posted next week. Enjoy!

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't look at any the Council's members as he took his seat."I'm sure they know that I'm displease with them"He thought. He half heartily listen to the other business. Voting only after Yoda spoke to him. 

"Hm Master Obi-Wan seems to be somewhere else today." Yoda chided him.

"I rather be with Anakin, if you don't mind."Obi-Wan answers, staring at the floor.

"Best to let go of your anger, Master Obi-Wan. Yes it is understandable how you feel. He saved your life. No."Yoda asks

"Yes and keeps score too."Obi-Wan nodding"So far he has saved my life more than I save his. Maybe I'm not the good Jedi here." Then looking at his hands and adding "Maybe I'm just trying to even the score or settle a debt before I lose him."

"Stay in the light in your thoughts."Agen told him."Why don't you go to him now."

"Thank You."Obi-Wan, getting up and bowing to the Council before leaving.

"Now what are we going to do with him?"Maces ask.

"Nothing yet."Yoda replied

* * *

Again Obi-Wan felt a bit of heaviness in his legs "He'll make it. Anakin is a fighter, just this time he got creative. Then when he wakes up, he and I are going have a little talk. Nah. His favorite words, the lecture, about what he has done."He thought. 

Then, as he steps into the room, his feelings change. Looking at Anakin, laying there again. All the machine making noises instead of Anakin's voice.

"Hello Anakin."Obi-Wan said, sitting down and taking Anakin's hand. "Anakin? What am I going to do with you? Wish you had told me the whole truth. Why Anakin? Well it's done, now just this waiting game and please don't die on me either. Obi-Wan, breaking to tears.

Just in a spur in the moment. You tried to reach Anakin in the Force. Calling his name and getting nothing back"Maybe not today."squeezing his hand.

* * *

No, not today. The results are just being posted and the one player is waiting to take his prize.

* * *

"Master Obi-Wan?"Ki-Adi, as he enters the room."Poor Anakin. I should have listened you. Maybe he would be still here or on his way back to Naboo with the senator." 

"What is done, is done."Obi-Wan said."Right now, he is in need of more care. Padme and Healer Naporta are discussing the plans."It's going be hard, him there and I'm here."

"So you'll just have to go with them. Be the Jedi Council liaison. After all, Anakin still a Jedi. Beside Padme might need you. After all, she is having his child. What a better support, than Anakin's friend there." Ki-Adi replied.

"Children, she having twins. Remember."Obi-Wan, looking Ki-Adi.

"Twins. Oh yes. I was still a daze after the marriage part. Anakin, you really did it now." Ki-Adi chuckling."But that's not a bad idea. Yes, you should go with her. More for support than protection. I'll ask the Council tomorrow" as he turn to leave."Good day Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan said nothing and turn back to Anakin.

* * *

Little latter Padme returns. Her mood was lightened up a bit."Hello Obi-Wan. Ok in two days, he's being moved. We had a discussion with the doctors on Naboo. They feel better if we don't wait. Naporta is handling the arrangements. I could have done them but there was no arguing with her."

"That is good to hear. Master Ki-Adi was here. He suggested that I should accompany you. Frankly said, I don't see that happening. I'm sure I'm in some kind of trouble."

"Or retribution."Padme suggests.

"Fine with me I could use a break."Obi-Wan, throwing up his hands."If you don't mind, I'm going lay down for a while. I need to get off this edge I have been on. Then I'll get back on for the next fight. Ok Padme. Oh Anakin's room is ready too. If you need me, have somebody call me"

"Thank You Obi-Wan."As Padme sat herself down. Taking up Anakin's hand, she thought."At least you could sense my hand and give it a squeeze it back. No, not today"

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't bother looking at his fellow Jedi's. Somehow, what had happened in the Councils' chambers, was spreading faster than force. The code was punch in and the door open. A utility belt was thrown against a table as the lightsaber was place on the night stand. 

A tired man stretches out on his bed. Only a name is repeated as a puzzle of what happen is put together."Damn him, why did he lied to me or was he so crazy, it didn't seem like lying"

The Force decides that Obi-Wan needed to sleep, so sleep gently comes and quiets a trouble Jedi for two hours. Then-

The door chimes rings.  
Not once,  
a few times.

"I'm coming."Obi-Wan getting up "Now what?" A finger slams the button and the door opens to reveals some Council's members."Great! Oh lets gets this over with."he said to himself,

"Master Obi-Wan, can we talk to you."Yoda asks.

"Yes. I would like to get this discussion out the way." he said. Watching Yoda, Mace and Shaak walk through the door.

Soon as everybody was seated. Obi-Wan told them."Ok What kind of trouble am I in. Please if you going kick me off the Council. Please do, I had enough of the politics."

"No, not going to throw you off the Council."Mace answers."However your actions are not the way of a Jedi Master should conduct himself. Clearly you cross the rules with your relationship with your Padadawn. That will review at a later date."

"It's one thing to care but you seem to have gone beyond that."Shaak-Ti."He no longer your Padawan."

"No, he not my Padawan anymore. But somebody I have raised since he was nine. I have been a father to him and a brother to him too. Sometimes both. I invested too much of my time to just see Anakin slipped away in the Healer's Quarters."

"All things pass Obi-Wan."Yoda said "You need to let go of Anakin."

"Let Go!"Obi-Wan shouted, rolling his eyes"I can't and I refuse too!"

"Obi-Wan, tried to stay in the light with your thoughts. These are dark thoughts you're feeling."Shaak-Ti said.

"Dark thoughts? Oh Please. Dark thoughts are what kind of burial service he should be held for him, if he dies. No I think about getting him to Naboo are good ones."Obi-Wan getting up from his chair."No, you don't know anything about this relationship. I'm the one who deals with recurring nightmares he suffers from. For the first two months, I had to sleep in his room because of his screaming. Watto beat him and he always didn't use his hand. He saw his mother being beaten by a customer and Watto. I think he saw something else happen to his mother too, But he was only three when it happened. So it's a blessing, his memory is unclear. I think I manage to convince him it was something else. Anakin saw people being murder. He saw a little girl being beaten by her owner. Then Watto beat him for telling about it. No, you people no nothing about Anakin. I tried to tell you and I just get some Jedi saying. Well that didn't work! So I tried another approach with Anakin. So I became his father and his brother. What is no easy feat but he responded to that. I got him under control, got him to learn and grow. Granted, he not perfect. However, it's better than having killed him in a podrace on Tatoonie. Or he could be involved in something worse."Obi-Wan stops and looks out the window and added "Throw me off the council please. Enough is enough.."

"Sorry, not going throw you off the Council."Yoda said."Might have to suspend you for awhile? As punishment for your action these couple past days."

"I rather be thrown off. If you don't mind."Obi-Wan sharply.

"No !. That's the easy way out."Shaak-Ti replied"You must face and meditate on this."

"Like meditating on this, is going save Anakin."Obi-Wan thought.

"Master Obi-Wan, please face us."Mace asked and raising his voice."Your feelings are very clear to us. Master Obi-Wan."

"Don't call me Master anymore. I'm sick of it. I'm no Master. Just a Jedi, who is tired of wondering if Anakin going to pull through intact. No ! I'm done with Council."

"This, a sad event I'm watching."Yoda calmly spoke, going over to Obi-Wan."Two Jedi's lost. One might lose his life, the other unsure of his place."

"I'm sure of my place, Master Yoda. It's just not with Council."Obi-Wan, looking at Yoda, then at Mace and Shaak-Ti."No, my place is with Anakin and Padme. They are the ones who need me more than the Council, I have decided, that I'm going with Padme back to Naboo. Even if I have to resign from the Jedi order."

"NO NO NO NO!"Yoda shouted, shaking his hand. "Not the way of a Jedi."

"Then I'm done being a Jedi. Please leave. I'm done with this conversation."

Yoda looks at Mace and Shaak-Ti. This was not how they plan the talk."Ok, we will leave."Shaak-Ti answer.

Obi-Wan continues watching the speeders as they pass his window. Only turning around when he heard the door close.

* * *

"Now what?"Mace asks, standing the hallway."He getting as bad as Anakin with the attitude."

"Agree, this not a good sign. We don't need to lose another Jedi."Yoda said."Ah Master Ki-Adi. What you bring you here Best stay out of Master Obi-Wan way. Very angry."

"I told you not to talk him tonight. I'm planning to ask the Council tomorrow to let Obi-Wan go to Naboo with senator. And since you probably made him even more anger. It would be the best for all of us, if you let him go. If Anakin dies and he not there-"Ki-Adi stopped at that thought."No, let him go. If Anakin pulls through, deal with him then."

"Sounds like we have no choice."Mace said, feeling dejected.

"No, you don't."Ki-Adi offered."We'll tell him in the morning. Good Night Masters."And with that, he left.

"I give up!"Shaak Ti's answer to Ki-Adi remarks."I'm going to meditate. I need it."

Yoda sense Obi-Wan through the force."Yes we will tell him the morning."

"Ok"


	9. Chapter 9

Thank You for the reviews! I'm not happy how fanfiction is displaying this. (It could be me) But if you go to my profile page. You will see a link to my Typepad site, where I'm posting the story. you might find that verison a tab easier to read.

* * *

"Sorry Padme, but that's enough for today"Naporta coming to the door. "You need eat dinner and rest too. I'll take you to Anakin's room. Your dinner will be there. I don't think you need everybody staring at while you eat."

"No, I don't"Padme getting up "All right Ani be good." She said, leaning over to give him a kiss goodnight.

"Ani? Never heard him call that before."Naporta asking, watching Padme gather her things.

"That was his childhood nickname. His Mother called him that. He sorta doesn't like to be call that. I only call him that, when he is in a good mood."Padme replied. "He tolerates with me."

On the way to Anakin's room. You talk about your relationship with him. No use hiding it anymore.

"Here we are. Let's see the code is 6981."Naporta, looking at her datapad.

"That's my birthday and the year I was born" Padme laughing"Well I can remember that. So this Anakin's room. Hmm I guess he wasn't allowed to decorate his way. Ah dinner!"Padme, taking off the cover."Looks good."

"Now if you need anything. Just push the blue button. Somebody will come. They rather preferred if you stay in the room for security reason."

"Yes. I'll stay here."Padme said between bites.

"Well Goodnight and please go to bed at a decent time. You look very tired. Hint, Hint." Naporta order as she left the room.

"Yes! Thank You and Goodnight"Padme called out. "Poor Ani, this not the greatest room. Very drab and not allow to have any pictures of me either."

Padme finishes her dinner and explores Anakin's room. "That's clearly his work table, Not touching that!" Opening his closet "Yikes, Anakin. How can you find your stuff in here? What a mess"She reached up and touched one his brown robe. He hated brown color, reminding him of Tatoonie. Wanted to wear black one. So you brought him one from Naboo. And the few rare days where you went out. He wore it. Now if he dies, he'll be buried in it.

Dresser drawers are open and look through. Not much stuff here to show what kind of man Anakin is. No pictures hidden in the night stand. Only odds and ends of whatever, a couple datapads. Also, a jar of some kind of lotion. Which you couldn't read the label. "Whatever" as you put it back in the drawer.

Feeling tired, you stretched out on the bed and was glad it was comfortable. Then spent the next hour resting. Later, you'll go over your final reports. Right now, you let the bed be Anakin, holding you.

* * *

In the Jedi's hanger, a ship lands with urgency. Inside there is a gentleman, whose world was turned apart a year ago. He is tired and somewhat grown older. Toss on a planet, left to die. He has beaten the odds. He came back to a change world. He refusing all medical help. Only wanted to talk to Master Yoda, which Yoda agrees to see at this late hour.

"This is a grave situation we are facing. Very disturbing trend."Yoda, leaning on his gimmer stick.

"Yes, now you know why I needed to see you. Only the Jedi Order can solve this crisis."The older gentleman said "The whole Republic life depends on the Order."

"We will deal with this swiftly."

"I only asked one favor, I know he is your best but don't involve young Skywalker. I have a personal reason for this request, which in time I will reveal."The gentleman asked.

"Young Skywalker will not be part of this."Yoda, look at the tired old man. "Anakin Skywalker has fallen into a coma. His life right now hangs in the balance of the force. I'm sorry to tell you this."

"What! No. Palpatine cried out and collapsing into a chair. Putting his head on his hands "Is he here? Can I please see him?"looking up with tears in his eyes.

Yes, I'll take you."Yoda answers. "Come."

* * *

When he felt somewhat calm, Obi-Wan got from meditation and stare out the window."I should check on Padme before turning in" Obi-Wan straightens up his robes and comb his hair. Stepping out the door, he quickly glances around."Good nobody is around." Then headed for Anakin's room.

* * *

"This is very distressing to hear"Palpatine said, following Yoda."Never why he broke. It must have been like a betrayal to him. I would never do that to him. Yes I know about his relationship to Senator Amidala. What? You didn't know. It was obvious Master Yoda. Oh Padme! Does she know? Good, she is here. No, don't tell her about me. Best if this was kept a secret. She has enough on her mind. She's pregnant, and with twins! Ah, they finally having children. I'm surprise it hasn't happen sooner. Don't be shock Yoda. They are young and in love and children always follow."Palpatine, who couldn't believe, he just shocked the Master Yoda. "If you don't mind, I like to be alone with Anakin. Thank you Master Yoda."

Palpatine stood before Anakin. "This is not good. Ah my young Skywalker, look at you" as he walks over to Anakin. "Clearly you broke under the weight. No Anakin, it wasn't a gamble but a clear cried for help. I should have told you that week, to leave the Order. They were tearing you apart then. Now, it's a waiting game to see if you live. Go back to Naboo Anakin Skywalker and stay there. There maybe, you'll find your life. Maybe you'll find your peace too."

Yoda watched the scene before him. The Chancellor always asked about Anakin. Clearly his interest in Anakin was nothing but fatherly concern and not evil.

"Thank You Master Yoda"Palpatine said, slightly bowing "Rather give up my life to save Anakin's. He still has a life to live and a family to raise. I hope someday, Anakin would have been allowed to marry Padme publicly. One these days she might become Chancellor and what a better husband for her but a Jedi who love her very much. Love Yoda, is the strongest force out there. Even the force you talk about, is pale against that."

"Yes, it seems that Anakin's life has turned away from the Jedi's ways"Yoda, walking the Chancellor to the Council's chambers.

"Maybe the Jedi's need to compromise. Let Anakin have his life and still be allowed to be a Jedi. Thought I don't think Anakin will be staying around. Then again, he might need some quietness for a while."Palpatine suggested.

Yoda didn't answer, while standing waiting for the Chancellor. He too, tried to reach Anakin through the Force and got nothing.

* * *

"Ah Obi-Wan, recovered from the meeting"Padme asked as she open the door.

"I'm fine, Thank you. Though I don't think the council has recovered yet either"Obi-Wan laughing. "So how are you doing. I hope you rested a bit more"

"Yes, his bed was comfortable. Just need him there to make it perfect"Padme answers. "I need to go back to the apartment and pack up the personal stuff tomorrow. So I'm going need help getting out here and back in here."

"No problem. I'll come with you. Just tell me the time. Anything else?"

"No, I'm fine. Just going read a bit and turn in. I promise Naporta I would go bed early"

"All right, if you need me. Page me, please Goodnight"Obi-Wan as he headed for the door.

"I will Goodnight"Padme said. "Honestly Obi-Wan, you need a vacation" she thought after words.

Padme read her book and then undress for bed. Swiping one Anakin's nightshirts. As she pulls the covers over her, she silently wish her husband a goodnight again.

* * *

"Chancellor, are you sure you want to do this way" Mace asked

"Yes, I'm afraid that the Sith Lord did have plans for Anakin. So it's better that he didn't know that Anakin was no longer here, Beside if he following my schedule, he resting or hopefully, napping."

"Yes, now see your point. Anakin is the unknown factor here."Stass agreeing."The Sith lord knows Anakin is seriously ill. In fact he tried to come here."

"What about Senator Amidala?"Palpatine quickly asked.

"One her handmaids went with Senator Saquelle back to his planet. So he thinks, she there."Ki-Adi said.

"Good we can sneak both them out. Has transport been arranged?"

"Chancellor. I think you need to get some sleep."Mace chided him.

"Yes and No. I'm too wound up right now."He said. "Senator Organa! Ask him. He keeps an eye on Padme when Anakin away. In fact if something - oh never mind. Ask the Senator for transport. He'll probably knows what's going on."

"Yes, Yes. Senator Organa good friend to the Jedi. Now Master Ki-Adi, will you escort Chancellor to his room."Yoda said.

"Yes with pleasure."Ki-Adi, getting and heading for the Chancellor.

"All right Master Yoda, you win. Surrender to the bed."Palpatine joked.

* * *

_The result, were just handed to you and they don't make any sense. _

_Then suddenly you are alone. _

_Surround by greyness. Are you standing or walking? Are you alive or dead? Nothing is out there. Maybe the greyness is just you, now nothing.

* * *

_


	10. Chapter 10a

To make things easy on everybody eyes ,I broke this into two parts. For some reason this turn out to be a long chapter about 7 pages.

* * *

Somehow all fell asleep for the rest of the night. Calm settles over the temple, though more because of sleep than real calm. In the morning, all will awake. Except for one, who still sleeps because of one bad toss he made. Yet somebody is watching him, waiting.

Obi-Wan slams his clock off and wincing when he realizes how hard he hit it. Then he sits up and tried to remember last night or even the day. There were no regrets. Things needed to be said and were said.

"Another day to go through and tomorrow, you'll off to Naboo. Either as a Jedi or not. First a shower and breakfast. Show no emotion, let them guess what you are feeling. Obi-Wan, you are not a morning person, so shut up!" Obi-Wan mused as he headed to the shower. Once the hot water started to run down his body, did Obi-Wan started to feel better.

* * *

Padme slowly woke up, shifting her body out of bed. The twins were good last night, only woke her up once. Knowing that her breakfast would be coming soon, Padme quickly got dressed and put Anakin's nightshirt in her bag. She wasn't looking forward to going back to the apartment. Only did she have to pack her belongs but she had to do Anakin's too. With a bit of luck, Padme got hold of Anakin's friend JuJu to help pack the workroom. All the lightsaber's parts were already lock up, But the droid stuff was still on the table. However, getting him in the building. Well that was another story. She finally had to contact Senator Organa for that part.

Padme's thoughts for the day were broken by the door chime. She open it and let the padawan in.

"Do you need anything else?" the young Padawan asked.

"No, and Thank You for bring the tray"

* * *

Soon as Obi-Wan entered the dining hall, he felt all eyes on him. "Ah wonderful, the quiet Obi-Wan is now the Bad Jedi" thing for a moment, then began to chuckle. "Never why Anakin loved being the bad Jedi"

Obi-Wan filled his plate and headed for the Council's table. Nodding to Mace and Stass and Agen.

"Ah Master Obi-Wan, good news. The Council has granted you permission to go to Naboo with Padme"Agen told him,

"Really? I'm surprise"Obi-Wan, glaring at Mace.

"Yes, the Council decided last night"Mace, looking over the dining hall. Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes with that. Anakin rightfully complained about Mace in the dining hall, pity the Padawan who dropped a plate or mug and broke it. As for Anakin, Obi-Wan moved him to the Youngling's table to keep him clear of Mace and keep them on order. Lucky it worked out, despite the reports of Anakin using the Force to pass the food and feed them.

"Why wasn't I inform of the meeting"Obi-Wan asked "Technical I'm still on the Council and nobody seem to accept my resignation"

Agen shot Mace a look and spoke "It was felt it was better if you had some rest. Nothing too important"

"Yes I was tired. Thank You"

Mace just stared at Obi-Wan. "He has some nerve"he thought "Well Master Obi-Wan, you're going to Naboo. But I'm not going forget what you have done." Then Mace slams down his mug. Which still the hall.

"Problems Master Windu?"Ko-Plo asked, seating down

"No"

They all watch him leave. With Obi-Wan, be only one doing the smirking."Well if you excuse me. I have to escort Padme back to her apartment." he said.

* * *

"Good Morning Master Yoda, did you sleep well." Palpatine asked.

"Fine. Fine, Something have been settled. Other are waiting for time to settle." Yoda said. "Anakin is still the unknown"

"No he is in the place that's waiting for time to settle his life. Granted I wish, it would hurry up." Palpatine, remembering Anakin from last night.

"Patience is needed here."

"I was thinking before I fell asleep. In a way, it was a murder attempted on Anakin's life. And the murderers, was us. Who in the way, handed Anakin the poison." Palpatine, looking at Yoda.

Yoda thought for a bit. "Yes in the end. We did give Anakin the poison. But there are some in the Council, who don't see it that way. Very troubling"

* * *

"I really don't want to be here."Padme, as she entered the apartment."Too many memories. I just want to go back to Naboo and start over."

"I'll just sit on the couch and stay out the way."Obi-Wan, looking at her handmaid busy packing.

Padme just laughed and headed for the bedroom. There, she pack up Anakin's things. Most were in locked cases in the closet. But his clothes, still hanging in the closet. She quickly packs them up, only stopping to hug the black robe. That was place with her main bag.

"Sorry Milady" Juju said at the doorway. "Just let you know, that all the droid stuff is packed up. Question. Anakin was planning to overhaul C-3PO. He does need it. I was wondering, if you want to me to do it later on?"

"Yes, if, let's say in three months. Anakin can't do it. Then you can do it. I know you have been getting the parts."Padme replied.

"Thank you Milady." JuJu once more bowing to her and leaving her to the packing.

Then went into the living room to find Obi-Wan.

"Ah, you must be Obi-Wan. I'm Jukas Justar or JuJu"he said. Offering his hand to Obi-Wan.

"JuJu! Please to meet you. Anakin has told me all about you. I never had a chance to see your shop. Anakin claims it's a sight to see."

"True, one these days I'll paint the shop in one color instead the eight I have. Tis' bad news about Anakin. I was told what happened. I know who gave him the Galerian."JuJu said.

"You do! I would like to talk to him or her"Obi-Wan answered, adding under his breath "With my fists"

"Sorry to say. You can't speak to him. I meet up with him yesterday. Told him, that the Jedi Order knew it was he and wanted him too. Needless to say. He got off of Coruscant real fast."JuJu laughing, then whisper. "Anakin's wild side, sometimes got him into trouble sometimes. Don't tell Padme. But Anakin sometimes used Peyhol to escape his problems"

"I never suspected that."Obi-Wan, shock on hearing that.

"Like I say, Anakin had another side of him. I blame that on what happened on Tatoonie. But you didn't hear that from me."JuJu said. "I value my friendship with Anakin but I value my life too. His passion runs a little high at times. Anakin, one these days has to face his demons. He wanted to leave. I offer him a job on Nascala, a good place for a trouble soul."

"I wish I knew about that. I would made sure he had taken it"

"What are you two seriously chattering about?"Padme asked

"Nothing."They both replied

"Ok. I get the message. All right all done here. JuJu here the credits Anakin owes you."Padme, handing them to him.

"No Milady. I will not take them. I'll wait for Anakin to give them to me. I feel better about that."

"Sure, if you need them. Let me know." Padme said.


	11. Chapter 10b

Ok this part has a strange twist it. If you don't get I'll explain in the next chapter

* * *

"Hello Padme, back for the last afternoon. Tomorrow is the big day. For some reason, they want to keep this a secret. I don't know all the details, just that a few other Jedi's knights are coming along."Naporta, looking at her datapad 

"Why? What's going on?"

"Wish I could tell you, something going down. I can feel it the air and in the Force. But right now, your lunch is waiting in my office. Go eat please. !"

Padme went to her office and sat to eat. "Alright, he the "Chosen One" But he is in a coma right now. Maybe it's Palpatine idea. Hmm maybe he having some guilty feelings. Good! You asked for it."

He sent you some messages and you followed Anakin order for once. And didn't answer them.

* * *

With Padme with Anakin. Obi-Wan decided to search Anakin's room."Peyhol! Anakin why that. That's the most dangerous drug out here! Oh course! It's dangerous." Soon as Obi-Wan step in the room, he tried to guess where it was hidden. "Come on Anakin, you must have a stash here, His work table, nobody wants to touch that." 

Obi-Wan walked over and started to go through the parts and containers. Finally hidden in a box under a servo part, was the container of multi color Peyhol. "Well. well, well. I guess we are going have that lecture Anakin." Obi-Wan put it in his pocket and headed for his room to pack.

* * *

Padme finished her lunch and headed bak to Anakin. "Hey, you starting to move around a bit more." As she watches, his legs move. "No handing holding for today. I have to finish these reports. However, you do get your kiss." As she lean down. 

For the next hour you read your reports and finish up odds and ends of the Senator's life. Now and then, you watch Anakin. Noting he has grown still again.

* * *

_In the greyness there is no time. So the days passed or was it hours. Nothing is known._

_Except-_

_You realize-  
you can't breathe._

_Something is choking you._

"Anakin!" Padme reacting to Anakin's suddenly thrashing form. "Healer Naporta, Anakin is choking. Somebody help him."Padme cried out as she tried to restrain him before he hurt himself even more.

"It's ok Padme. He reacting to the breather's tube. Ok Anakin, the tube is coming out." Naporta between giving orders and taking the mask off. The followed by the tube. While others restrain Anakin, who is still gaging and coughing from the tube.

"Easy Anakin, its out. Just relax a bit. There you go. Padme, he might still cough a bit but that's his reflex doing that."

Padme watched as Anakin struggle a bit, then quieted down. Then Naporta place another type of mask on him.

"Hopefully he finds this one more to his likening. I still need to monitor him."She said "I really don't want to sedate him. It will bad enough when Anakin is move tomorrow. I don't know how he'll react. Poor Anakin, he'll be flying and he won't know about it." Naporta looking Anakin, adding "Are you alright Padme?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just gave me a good scare."Padme answered. Sitting herself down again.

"I'll get some tea, you poor thing."

* * *

_Greyness-  
I'm surrounded by greyness._

_Not floating not standing.  
Just there and here._

_Is this the journey back  
or the final step?_

_Rest  
I need rest._


	12. Chapter 11

**Niraha** - you are going love this chapter.

I need to know how many people are actually reading this story. More to see if it's worth my time to post here or just continue it on my Typepad site. I know it's a tab unusual story but that's kind of story I write. So if are reading **please** let me know!

Also the next chapter won't be posted until **Aug 8**. Some my ideas for the story went out the window, so have rethink this story a bit. Plus I have been writing some the later chapters of the story.But it will get finish, just don't ask me when. :-)

Enjoy!

* * *

"So are we in agreement on this. ?" Shaak-Ti asked.

"Yes." The rest of the Council voiced

"Master Ki-Adi, will you please inform Master Obi-Wan of the Council's decision."Mace said.

"Certainly."Ki-Adi replied, getting up and headed for Obi-Wan

* * *

"Ok, where is that data pad."Obi-Wan muttered."There you are." Tossing it in his bag.His room was in a state of disorder. Not sure how long he'll be on Naboo. Obi-Wan decided to pack for a two-month stay. He already knew he was staying with Padme parents' house. There was no point in arguing with her on that. Then the door chime rang

"Yes."Obi-Wan opening the door.

"Ah Master Obi-Wan, more good news from The Council." Said Ki-Adi. As he walks through the door.

"Oh they finally accepted my resignation."

"No, you got a one year leave absence for Anakin's care and retreat." Agen answered back. "At the end of that, you can quit, if you still want too. I would say yes to that news. The Council was most generous."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment "Yes, tell them I'll agree to their offer. But I'm still going to leave the Council."

"Fine with me. Though Anakin might have a different opinion. He was very proud when you made Council." Ki-Adi, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Proud? Anakin? Really I didn't know. I was the butt of his jokes and teasing for a couple weeks. No, I didn't know, how proud he was. He never told me." Obi-Wan sitting down. "Lately I having been finding out. There is another side of Anakin's life. Not all is good. How did I miss it.?"

"Anakin, he is a riddle sometimes. But sometime I think Anakin doesn't know himself either. Maybe that drove him to take his wild gamble. When Anakin does awake from the coma, promise one thing for me. See he gets some help for this." Ki-Adi asked then added."Enough of the Jedi Order dealing with Anakin. We've done enough damage. Yes, it's better if somebody else deals with him. Personally I think the Council should kick Anakin out the Order. More to insured Anakin lives a long life. However, let's say nothing to his wife. She has enough on her mind. Actually, that will be your job. See that he gets his help. Even if you have to drag him in."

Obi-Wan thought and laughed at the thought of that. "I'll play it safe and keep his lightsaber under lock and key."

"Ah good to see you in a better mood Master Obi-Wan."

"I only have hope left in my life."Obi-Wan replied, looking at hands.

* * *

_So a form sleeps the hours away. No name, no age, only a form. Shapeless in the grey mass of his new world. How content to stay there. There is a lull to it. Causing you not to move on._

_Somebody is watching you, beyond all that is know. He too gambled to free you from the sands of Tatoonie. Forbidden to help you and Obi-Wan. He watched in horror as you drank the Galeriana_. _It was he, that cause the disturbance in the Force. So you could be saved. _

_Now, they listen to his pleads. _

_So this one time. You will enter Anakin's grey world_ _and reach out to him_._ Not to free him but to get him to find his way out. By getting to take a step. After all, it was Anakin's choice and still Anakin's choice for life or his eventual death. Which it's black tendrils growing towards him._

_

* * *

_

The rest of the day was the same as yesterday. At dinnertime, Naporta order Padme back to Anakin's room for dinner and rest. Obi-Wan deciding he needed a quiet meal. Took his dinner in his room. Three bags containing Obi-Wan's life, wait by the door. What should be a heavy burden to bear was not. For once in his life, Obi-Wan was happy in life. Despite the future of unknown, he was done with Council. Depending on Anakin's outcome, he was looking forward to a quiet life. Where, he wasn't certain. But the choice will be his to make not the Jedi Council.

However, right now, he wanted to spend time with Anakin. More out of guilt than anything else. Taking up his book. He left for the Healer's Quarters.

"You didn't see me"Obi-Wan told the night staff. Most chuckled and left him alone. A couple just shook their heads. Obi-Wan was in their eyes, a disgraced Jedi. A black marked on the order.

"Hello Anakin. Oh that so much better to see you moving a bit more. Nice to hear that you're off the breather too."Obi-Wan brushing the hair off his forehead. Then he sent down, opened his book and began reading it.

_All this time, one figure watches this scene. Standing, waiting for a moment to enter the room._

Two hours later

Obi-Wan felt a little tired. Between the pages, he would glance over to Anakin. Allowing a smile when he noticed movement. Frowning, when he heard a cough.

"Remember Anakin. You are to get better, not any more sicker. Ok, that's the deal, if you want any extra lightsaber practice today."Obi-Wan softly said. Closing his book for the night but not ready to leave. Obi-Wan decides to meditate for a while. "Just like old times, you sleep soundly while I meditated. Waiting for your next screaming session." he said to himself.

_A few minutes past and the figure coaxes Obi-Wan to sleep.  
Then walks into the greyness -_

_

* * *

_

_Why are you here? _

_Caught in the greyness netted by blackness. You are an unshaped form. Waiting for something to give you a name. Right, some movement is needed. It has call out but have no voice. You can't hear. You can't see. You are nothing but greyness._

_You're all alone._

_Yet, only that one, that could come to you. Has come. It too has no form or real color. Just another dark grey mass. With only one allow trip, it has prayed to all the Gods it has ever heard of. Not a word was said. Just stand before you. Beckoning you to move._

_Then something touches you._

_Not of pain but something else. Which right now, you can't name. It swirls around your reforming form. _

_Then in a that moment, you move.  
Not sure if your are walking or flying._

_Something was sparked.  
A man was form again._

_Again, you're not tethered to time.  
Only tethered to the gamble you made and its outcome._

_But all is up to you  
again._

_And again  
you must find  
your Life._

Qui-Gon stood before a sleeping Obi-Wan. Where other have fail. He has reach Anakin and jolted him with Force. Qui-Gon wanted to tell his old padawan that Anakin would pull through. But even he didn't know. It was Anakin, who threw that gamble and will be up to Anakin, to collect his bet.

* * *

"Ah Master Yoda."Palpatine as he opened the door. "Tomorrow is the big day! Two paths of lives will be change forever."

"Yes, Yes. Seem everything has been thrown out to disorder." Yoda replied. "Ready to see Anakin, as you requested."

"Yes, if tomorrow does not go to plan. At least I have said my goodbye to him."

They talk as they walk and soon they were back in the Healer's Quarters.

"Hmm. Seems like somebody has fallen asleep, watching his old padawan. I'll get him back to his bed."Yoda chuckling at the sight of Obi-Wan.

With his gimmer stick, Yoda poked him three times and said. "This not your room. Bed. Bed. Big day for you tomorrow."

"Sorry Master Yoda"Obi-Wan stretching out and getting up. "For once, this room is a bit peaceful."

"Yes. Yes, he off that breather. Noise down a bit. Still, no Anakin telling his stories. Later, he'll tell us where he has been."

"Good Night Anakin" Obi-Wan giving his hand a squeeze. Then it hit you, not some majors jolt but a slight presence.

You sense Anakin- in the Force.

"Master Yoda, check for me please. But do you sense Anakin in the Force now."

Yoda reaches out. There, in the shrouded edge of the Force. Anakin!

"Yes, he is there finally. I can sense him." Yoda said, finally taking some comfort in this. "Best not to reach out to him. He's there but weak or hiding on us. Yes! that's Anakin way. Hide from us when he is in trouble. In time, he'll walk back to us."

"Thank You Master Yoda." Obi-Wan slightly bowing to Yoda. "I needed to make sure. Yes it's better to wait a bit before trying to reach out him."

"Now, you off to bed."Yoda order, giving him another poke.

"Goodnight Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan left the room. Only Anakin's connection to the Force was really there. Anakin was still out there, caught between his life and his death. Walking the along the edge of blackness, that's holding his gambled fate.

* * *

Palpatine stepped through the door and stood before Anakin. "Well Anakin, will I see you again. Or will fate makes us meet another place. Much to the heartbreak of Padme. However, if you live and I don't. Everything of mine, is now yours. And if we both don't survive, then it will be Padme's. Anakin Skywalker, you're the son I never had. Let history be fair to your action of this past week. Ah my son, I wish now we had formalized that part." Palpatine quietly said, leaning over and giving Anakin a kiss goodbye. "Goodbye, my son." and left the room. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Finally got this type up, between no power and thunderstorms everytime I went to type this up. Grr**

**Niraha- the Palpatine at the Temple, is the real one. The other Palpatine is the Sith Lord. **

**Ok a quick explaination of the story. Anything in _Italics_ is Anakin's part of the story. It will either be his voice or what he is experiencing in the coma.**

**If you have question, let me know. I'm not writing a typical Star Wars story.**

* * *

Before he dawn could crack open, before the night returns to its home. There is a period, where the forces choose the day's path. It is perfect for the day. It's the only and other beings, that cause the day to go the wrong way. Then again, for some people any new changes. Is too late for them. Then again what did they know of the world of that day. But life does move on, even in the greyness.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat on a crate in the hanger, As a Master Jedi, he should be ready for anything at any time. But morning missions were never his favorites. Anakin always claimed the only reason they were so success, was that Obi-Wan was in such a bad mood in the first place. But this was no ordinary mission this morning. Today Anakin begins his journey to Naboo. Where it's hope, he'll recover.

But first-

Obi-Wan needs another cup of Tesca to wake up.

* * *

Padme was waiting outside Anakin's room. Naporta was preparing Anakin for the trip. She couldn't see what was going on and hope that Anakin doesn't do anything but lie still for now.

"Alright, on my count, left him up and moved him. One Two Three" Naporta order, as she watched the staff.

_You're walking and the black hand grasps you. Lifting you up and pulling back to the blackness. And with little strength, you fight back_

"Oh no. Anakin! Calm down, you were just moved." Naporta watched as Anakin started to thrash."Jexu and Jeral, just lightly restrained him. Yes, it's better to restrain that way. Remember, tried to avoid sedating him. There is another set of restraints on the ship. Also remember too, if you have to use them. Make sure Padme is not in the room. Those will upset her. If you have to, get Obi-Wan to escort her out. Ok let's move him to the hanger."

Naporta opened the door and greeted Padme. " Good Morning! Well he on his way. Now Anakin is lightly restrained. He didn't like being moved for some reason. Jeral and Muxa will handle Anakin's care while he on the ship. Then when you arrive at Naboo, the Nasur crew will take over. They have all his medical records. Also remember, please take care of yourself."

"I will" Padme said, following Anakin to the elevator. "Did you find out why we are having three Jedi Knights tagging along?"

"Yes and No and not allow to say."

Padme said no more as she rode the elevator. She just stood by Anakin, wanting to lean down and give him a kiss. Now that nothing was covering his face. He was finally on his own with the breathing. "Yes that's a step in the right direction Anakin."

* * *

"Master Obi-Wan? Ready for your big day, You work very hard for this. Granted telling off the Council was a big help to your cause." Adi-Ki suggested while trying not to laugh either.

"Yes I'm ready and looking forward to this. I'm at peace with this, even if I don't know where I'll be next year." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well at least you'll be back at the temple."

"No, I don't think I'll return to the Temple. I want to go some place where I can be alone and meditate to a point. It all depends on Anakin, those twins are going need be trained. If he can't do it, then I'll do it." Obi-Wan glancing at the elevator door.

"It will be a lost, if you go that route Obi-Wan." Ki-Adi, reaching out and touching his arm.

"I know but I feel I must go through this route. I won't be the first either. Ah here comes Anakin." said Obi-Wan changing the subject.

Ki-Adi watched as Obi-Wan went over to Anakin and shook his head. "No Obi-Wan, it will be a lost if you go that route. You not thinking about Anakin's feelings again."

"Good Morning Padme ready for the flight." Obi-Wan asked, knowing at seven months, she might spend the whole trip in bed.

"Yes finally. Though, I'm worry about Anakin. He didn't like the idea of being moved this morning."

"Master! Oh dear, why can't you just wake up. Oh you can't. Oh I'm fluster now. Can't comprehend this? He was so calm that morning when he left the apartment. Artoo you are an unfeeling droid." C-3PO yelled at Artoo.

"C-3PO! Anakin will be fine. He just needs time to recover. Relax!" Padme, shaking her head and trying not to laugh too. "Captain Typho, can you please get C-3PO and Artoo on the ship. Put them in my cabin. C-3PO, I want you to stay there and that goes for you too, Artoo. I heard that chirp."

"Yes Padme. Ok you two, let's go. Before you cause anymore trouble." Typho ordered and pointed to the ramp.

"Your fault again. You never think."C-P3O exclaimed at Artoo. Who just whistle and chirp more.

"Poor C-3PO, he gets little lost. I'm hoping that I don't have to shut him down. He hates flying period!" Padme, watching the healers moved Anakin into the ship.

"Ah Senator Amidala." Yoda called out. "Big Day finally!"

"Yes. Thank You Master Yoda for understanding."

"Understanding or coming to my senses. No more predicting Anakin's path. Maybe not cloudy? Just unformed. Yes unformed. Everything right, now in the balance."Yoda. looking like an old tired man.

"Padme, Anakin is onboard and they would like to leave right now. Goodbye Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said, bowing to his old friend.

"Goodbye Master Obi-Wan and Senator Amidala. May the Force be with you. Last night I said my goodbyes to Young Skywalker."Yoda said."Now go, better to leave this place."

"Thank You Master Yoda."Obi-Wan answered back and thought."Something is going on. What? Yes lets get out of here."

Padme turned to Naporta."Thank You for everything."

"It was a pleasure Padme. Now go back to Naboo and get Anakin well." She said, giving Padme a hug goodbye.

Obi-Wan took Padme's arm and escorted her up the ramp."Until we get into hyperspace. Why don't you stay in your cabin. I'll stay with Anakin."

"Good idea. Think I'll lay down for a while."

"Milady, the droids are in your cabin and needless to say. They are quarrelsome."Typho reported.

"That's normal for them. They will quieted down, once I get in there." Padme replied. "Even Anakin has given up on getting them to stop arguing. See your later Captain Typho" as she stepped into her cabin. "Enough, so cease the argument. I'm going laid down for awhile. So behave."

"Yes" from C-3PO and a whistle from Artoo.

Padme closed her door and stretched out on the bed. The twins shifted a bit and settled down. Lulling their mother to sleep.

* * *

Master Obi-Wan. You can go in now."Muxa said. "I hope he stays calm when we take off. He didn't like being picked up this morning. He is still in restraints but that's Anakin we are dealing with."

"I'm sure he'll behave or least I hope he does."Obi-Wan sitting down.

"Launch in two microns."the pilot announced

"Here we go Anakin" Obi-Wan, ready for anything that. Then the ship begins to move out the hanger.

Oh dear, not going to enjoy this. Activating my self repair program." C-3PO finding himself a corner.

Jeral joins Muxa in Anakin's room. Ready to help, if needed.

Soon as the ship clears the hanger. It begins to turn left, then headed for space. Watching this, dressed in borrowed Jedi's robes was Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Organa plus the other Council members.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin Skywalker." Mace said. Only now, did he regret his action. As he watched, the tears form in the Chancellor's eyes. "Come Chancellor" he said, guiding the weeping Palpatine back to his room.

_I'm floating,  
Being pull. to where?  
Being push. Nothing is solid.  
Tired now, not fighting this.  
No fight a bit._

"Easy Anakin."Obi-Wan getting and comforting him. " I know you don't like being the passenger. Ok I got him. You two can relax for a bit. I'll stay until Padme feels up to it."

He only sat back down when Anakin still more than a mircon. Then he reached for his book. Soon they went into hyperspace and heading for Naboo.

* * *

"Now everybody knows the plan." Mace asked.

"Yes" they replied back.

"Very good. At 1 ty, we'll leave for the Chancellor's office. Remember. We are dealing with Sith Lord. So be prepared for anything"


	14. chapter 12A

Ok I finally get to post this chapter, which techical is Chapter 12 part 2.

**A reminder all the Italics are either Anakin's voice or what he is experiencing in the coma. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Well. These twins must have their father's genes for flying. I heard nothing but awful tales of being pregnant and space travel. So far they have been good, except for the occasional Jedi move. Though I'm wondering now, if they are just quarreling with each other."Padme said as she entered the main room.

"Have a good sleep. You slept for four hours." Cora asked

"Four Hours! Cora, you were supposed to wake me up two hours ago."Padme, sitting down at the table.

"Sorry, you were sleeping so soundly."Cora laughing

Padme just rolled her eyes and each for Anakin's files. His Jedi's files were release to Obi-Wan, who wasted no time handing them over to her.

"Thought you might like to have something to read. Guaranteed Anakin never told about these adventures."Obi-Wan hinted with a glint in his eyes. "Oh course, the records never mention my sleepless nights either."

"Ani you are a bad boy. In the name of the Gods, what were you thinking! . Jumping off a bridge at age 13."Padme thought, trying not to laugh to hard. "Hmm had a bit of trouble keeping him in the Temple. Well, you knew he had some experience some kind of the wild life. More with female kind. He acted innocent around you at first, But first night as a married couple. Oh well, you were pleased and - Oh well."Padme breaking into a smile.

She was broken away from her memory by a beep and chirp. "Yes Artoo?. Yes you can leave the cabin. But don't by Anakin's cabin. I know, I know. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Padme said, watching Artoo hurrying out the door.

"Ah some peace, he has been quarrelsome lately."C-3PO chimed in. "Along with me feeling so helpless these past couple days."

"Don't worry C-3PO. We'll be in Naboo in a couple hours. Those nieces and a nephew of mine, will keep you busy. Very busy." Padme answered.

"That's right. Master has been adding programs to my database. All dealing with children."C-3PO remarked. "Ah I get to use them then."

"Cora. I'm going to Anakin for a while. C-3PO, you want to come along or do you want to stay here?"

" Stay here. I'm no use to my Master right now."

"Ok and stop worrying. Like I said, soon you'll be busy the threesome. Good practice when the twins come." Padme getting up and gathering Anakin's files. "Cora, if you need me, sends for me. And play a game of Hold Out with C-3PO."

* * *

_Who am I?  
Just a form, walking or standing through greyness. There are sounds but I have lost language. Reaching out to the sound._

"Anakin? What is it? . Obi-Wan asked, breaking out his mediation. Then noting more movement. Reaching over, Obi-Wan touches Anakin's arm. "Anakin, you going be all right now."

_What am I?_

Everything is flat.  
Is this a straight path I'm walking or a circle? 

_Who am I?_

_One step and I fall.  
Back landing on something hard.  
If I'm breathing, the breath is force out._

"Ow oh" then Anakin shifted

"Anakin! What is wrong?" Obi-Wan, jumping up now. Noticing that Anakin seem to be in pain. Obi-Wan placed his hand on his forehead. "Easy Anakin. Muxa? Jeral?

Can you scan Anakin? He seems to be in pain."

"Oh that's not good." Jeral grabbing the scanner. "Hmm, nothing is showing. The restraints could be bothering him."

"Well let's take them off for awhile. We'll put them back on when he moved." Obi-Wan suggested.

"What's wrong? Padme, as she entered the room.

"Anakin is not liking his restraints this hour."Obi-Wan said, hoping to pacified Padme.

"Does he need them? I rather not see him in restraints. He can't be that bad."

"No Milady, I'll take them off."Jeral replied.

"Obi-Wan, why don't you take a rest. I'll sit with him for the rest of the trip."Padme taking his place.

"Good idea. Call Jeral or Muxa if there is a problem"

Padme moved her chair closer to Anakin, one hand holding his hand. The other reading his Jedi files. Which how she spent the next couple hours. Later Obi-Wan brought her some lunch. Together they share. What Anakin's life has been and what it should be.

_Noise, what is it?. Where? Walk towards it. Somewhere, there's the answer. But what's the question?. _

_Who am I?_

_

* * *

_

"Let's go"

A small group of Jedi started for the Chancellor's office. This being Coruscant, nobody really pays attention. Only one wasn't a Jedi. The real Chancellor was back into his borrow robes. However this time, it was Anakin's.

"Ah Chancellor, getting dressed up as a Jedi again. Here I thought you would like this one. It's Anakin. "Agen helping him put it on.

"Thank You."

"Ok we are here" Mace, looking around. "Chancellor you are to stay here for now. Understand"

"Yes I understand. I'll wait here under this tree for the fireworks or a falling head."

Mace and the rest of the group walked away. Only leaving two other Jedi to protect the Chancellor. Nothing more was said as they enter the building. Each one preparing for the fight ahead.

While on the elevator, the universe being the universe. Change the fate of all. Seems the Jedi' were not the only ones wanting the Chancellor dead. A small group planned out an attack months ago. Today was their day not the Jedi's. And with a click of the signaler. History was blown into another course.

"What in the name of the Force was that!"Mace screamed out. Falling to the floor, landing on Shaak-Ti. At the same time, hitting his head on the wall.

"Get the doors open. Quick everybody out now."

"Soon as Master Windu gets off of me."Shaak-Ti mumbles as she waited for Mace to move.

"He out cold."Agen, grabbing Mace and pulling him off."Guess his head isn't that hard after all."

"No that's his heart."Plo counted back. "Come on let's get up there and make sure he is dead. The explosions happen up there. Just leave Mace here."

By the time rest of the Jedi's got there. The Sith Lord was half dead, caught under his overturn desk. Agen without thought. Finished the Sith Lord off with one sweep of his blade.

"That was for Anakin" He said quietly,

* * *

"Milady, you must return to your cabin immediately." Caslari,one the accompanying Jedi, ordered her.

"Why?"

"Please Milady, just return to your cabin."Caslari asked again. Looking at Obi-Wan for help,

"Padme. Go with Caslari now!"Obi-Wan getting up and helping her up.

Padme didn't say another word and left. Then Aurole walked in with lightsaber in hand. Giving Obi-Wan a message.

"The Chancellor was the Sith Lord!" Obi-Wan collapsing into his chair. "In the name of the Force what's next. Anakin! He was after you. How close Anakin?" Obi-Wan read more of the message."This gets even more crazy beyond belief. Sith Lord was impersonating the Chancellor. The real Palpatine is back in power. He knows what has happen to Anakin. Master Yoda says he is heartbroken over this. I know what he going through."Obi-Wan said looking at Anakin. "How close Anakin. Now I wondering what was the real reason for your gamble. Was it a gamble like you said or a suicide attempted to get out?"

"What make this more tragic. Why couldn't this happen a couple days ago?" Caslari remarked.

"Yes and No. Anakin might have been in th office too. Until this, quiets down. Anakin is to be guarded. Oh damn, don't have my lightsaber on me."Obi-Wan cursed.

"I have it."Muxa handing it to him."Thought you might need it."

"Thank you. I left it off for Padme's sake. She seems more relax when I have it off. Expecting mothers and lightsaber don't mix."Obi-Wan getting up and hooking the lightsaber onto his belt. "Now if you excused me. I have to tell Padme what happened."

* * *

"Milady, what's going on."Cora asked

"I have no idea. Where's Artoo?"Padme sitting down on the couch. "Artoo? Here he comes. Artoo, stay in the cabin now."

"Can I get you anything Mistress?" C-3PO inquired. "Oh don't you start. You craze droid."

"Nothing. Thank You. Artoo, go to my room and stay there. C-3PO, don't say it!" Padme giving him a look.

Cora just started to laugh.

"Yes you can laugh. The Skywalker's Home will not be a quiet home. Two quarrelsome droids. A set of twins and Anakin. Nope it will be noisy"

"Landing in one hour."Pilot said over the intercom.

Then the door chimed

"Oh good! It's Obi-Wan, who will tell us what is going." Padme with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"If I told you, would believe me."He said sitting down beside her.

Padme just gave Obi-Wan one her "Don't start" looks

"Save that look for Anakin when he wakes up. Well it turns out that our Sith Lord was a changeling too. So a year ago, he kidnaped the Palpatine and dumped him off on some planet. Then the Sith Lord took over and also he was behind the Clone wars too, somehow. It confusing. However, back to our story. The real Palpatine somehow managed to get off his prison a month ago and was return to the Jedi Temple two days ago. Well today a group of Master Jedi's went over to the Chancellor's office to deal with the Sith Lord. On the way up, a couple bombs went off., injuring him. By the time the Jedi's got there, he was half dead. One the Jedi, shall we said- ended his reign with a slash of a lightsaber. Poor Mace, heard he got knocked out" Obi-Wan trying not to laugh when he said that.

"Palpatine, is he Ok."Padme asked, staring straight ahead.

"He fine, just heartbroken over Anakin. He was in the hanger when we left. Master Yoda said he was in tears too. Also, visited Anakin twice. In addition he knew about your relationship with Anakin."

"I never told him. He might have suspected it. He knew that Anakin and I were close. But I never told about the marriage."

"Well it's over now. Granted it would have been more wonderful if this happened a few days earlier. But like I said before. Anakin might have been with Chancellor."Obi-Wan taking a much needed deep breath.

"Oh Ani" Padme realizing how close Anakin could have been killed again. "I want Anakin to leave the Jedi order now. Sorry Obi-Wan."

"I understand and I agree with you. Anakin must leave the order now." He said getting up to leave. "I'm going back to Anakin now."

"I'll go too."

"No you stay here." Obi-Wan stopping her. "Please Padme."

Padme sat back on the couch. "Ok" she said. Realizing that Anakin was going be restrained again. No, she didn't like them. Some reason they bother her. Maybe they remind her of him being a slave again. She standing there, feeling so helpless for she was a Queen of Naboo and couldn't help him at all.

"Thank You Padme.

As Obi-Wan left the room, he spoke to Captain Typho. "Captain Typho, Do me a big favor. Keep Padme in her cabin. We are going have to put restraint on Anakin. And they bother her a bit. Well it bothers me I have to put them back on."

"No problem. I'll just quietly lock her door." He said. Punching in some numbers.

"15 microns to landing."

Obi-Wan quickly headed back to Anakin's room.

"Ok you guys ready" he said to Muxa and Jeral.

"Easy Anakin." When Obi-Wan realizing the ship was heading down.

_I'm slipping again or falling.  
No, I must fight this._

"No Anakin. It's ok." Muxa grabbing his arm.

_Something grabs your arm,  
in the greyness. You see it 's black  
No! Not again._

"Anakin, calm down. If you can hear me."Obi-Wan fitting the last restraints.

_Give in, let the blackness take you  
Enough._

"He quieting down now." Jeral noticed as the ship docked, slightly rocking the room.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything, as he reached into the Force. There, on the edge, was Anakin.

But you sense-  
in the small way,

Sadness.

"Lets get him off and get him to the center fast. I don't like the state he is in."Obi-Wan getting out the way.

Then all the troubles of the past couple day -sort of lifted

Finally Anakin was back on Naboo and the team from Nasur center were waiting for him.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 -**

Fan Fiction and me are having different views on what chapter it is. So this really **Chapter 14**. And yes I skip 13, just had a bad feeling about it.**  
**

Thank you **Anakin's Girl** for the reviewed

**Niraha & Kal's Gal**, where you two go?

**Remember the italic parts are Anakin's voice **

* * *

"Finally! We are Home!" Padme exclaimed, looking out the window. No, she wasn't going back to Coruscant. She was done with that and all she wanted now was Anakin to hold her again. 

"Milady. They are going to take Anakin off first. Then you can get off." Captain Typho said waiting for her to explode on hearing that.

"What? I guess they were afraid I'll make a scene with the restraints. I wish they let me be with him. Maybe I could keep him calm while they moved him. Guess I have no choice."Padme said. "Are the people from the Nasur Center here?"

"Yes, they are the ones who are handling Anakin. Also, your family is here too." Typho getting out the way for her father.

"Padme" Ruwee as he walked in.

"Dad!" Padme cried out. Walking to her Father, giving him a long overdue hug.

"Everything will be all right, my daughter. You did the right thing bringing Anakin here. So you did marry that Jedi of yours and he made a grandfather too." Ruwee holding his daughter. "Come, they should be done by now."

"Yes, let's go. Artoo and C-3PO, follow me and keep quiet!"

Ruwee lead his daughter to the landing platform. There, Anakin was being loaded into a carrier from the center. Ruwee held his daughter a little tighter. Then Obi-Wan made a motion that he going with the center crew.

_Movement again  
Lifting up and floating._

_Then it's repeated_.

"Hello MìKana" Padme to her brother-in-law.

"Hello Padme. Let me take the droids back to the house."

"Good idea, though you might regret later. C-3PO, Artoo! Go with MìKana and behave yourself please."Padme ordered, not turning to watch them leave.

"Padme come" Ruwee directing his daughter to the speeder. Padme said nothing as watch the carrier leave. The sights of Theed's were no interested to her. Until they reach the Nasur Center.

"Here we are."

"Yes, finally."Padme stepping down and stifling a yawn.

"I saw that."Obi-Wan pointing his finger at her.

"Yes, soon as Anakin is settled in. She going home to bed." Ruwee answered.

_Movement again  
Lift up and moved._

_Where, all still grey.  
No, not right._

"Take those restraints off now." Padme order. "He doesn't like them" as she watch him struggled against them.

Jeral and Muxa look at Obi-Wan for help.

"Relax Padme. They will be off soon and let them put Anakin in his room first. Then they take the restraints off of him."Obi-Wan trying reassured her.

"Padme, they are only trying prevent Anakin from hurting himself."Ruwee, trying the I'm your father approached.

Padme didn't say anything more, as she watched them take the restraints off and transfer Anakin to his new bed. Then she went over to him and straightened up the covers and once again fixed his hair. "Anakin, you need a haircut." Padme glanced around the room. Making a note, a few things from home, would make this a tab more homely for him. She knew it was a long term care for him. But it was in her heart that Anakin would recover fully. The Galeriana level had dropped a bit. Wasn't that the hope she needed now? Anakin was finally here now but that wasn't the guaranteed she needed this hour.

"Milady Skywalker, I noticed you finally arrived to the Center." The director, Keele Suma said.

"Yes. I'm glad to be home. I'm sure once he gets up."Padme, pointing her finger at Anakin. "He'll agree too. However right now, he is a coma and has no idea where he is."

"Well, we will discuses Anakin's care tomorrow. You had a long journey and rough coupled of days." Suma said. "Goodnight Milady Skywalker."

"Yes, we will be taking her home now."Ruwee, appearing at the door with Obi-Wan.

"Be with you in a second."Padme answered back. "Goodnight Anakin, my love. See you in the morning." Giving him a kiss goodbye. "Anakin, your lips are chapped again. Poor Ani."

_What touch me as you felt something.  
You look around and notice a slight change._

_Good or bad, you don't know  
as you turn to walk again._

As she left him, a thought came to her."Naboo is where we started. If this the end. Let it be here."

* * *

"Milady Skywalker, hmm that has a nice ring to it."Obi-Wan teasing her, as he helped into the speeder. 

"Shut up Kenobi" Padme jabbing him with her elbow.

"Ouch! Ok enough for tonight. Well you don't have worry Anakin tonight. He is safe at the center."

"I notice the Jedi Knight were on guard."Padme said.

"Just be on the side of caution with Sith Lord stuff. The Council idea. They are only staying for a few days, then the Naboo security can take over if needed. Notice, who got stuck with you." Obi-Wan shot back. He couldn't resist another jab at Padme, anything to get her to laugh.

Padme laughed at that. She knew he rather stayed with Anakin. Soon they were at the house. Already, the yard with sounds of her nieces and nephew playing with C-3PO and Artoo.

"Having fun C-3PO. Hello Artoo." As she patted on his head

"They are most lively at this hour." He answered trying to kick a ball.

"Aunt Padme, Aunt Padme," Pooja, Ryoo and Nicona called out. "How Anakin? Is he awake yet?"

"Hello, my threesome, No Anakin is not awake yet. It will be another couple weeks yet and it's Uncle Anakin from now. Ok. Come on lets go inside the house."Padme said.

Padme interduce Obi-Wan to her Mother and Sobal. Then she shows him his room. "Oh yes my Mom went a tab overboard with room. I told her to keep it simple for you."

"It's fine Padme." He said as he started to unpack his stuff.

"Padme. Obi-Wan and everybody else. Time to eat." Sobal called out.

The rest of the night was really uneventful. A discussion where to keep the droids was a funny one. As those two broke into a quarrel for the third time. Then more laughter as Obi-Wan and Mi'Kana separated them.

"Artoo, behave yourself or I'll send you back to the Temple. Now stay in this room and don't come out until I tell you too."Obi-Wan ordering him, pointing his finger at the door.

"Come on C-3PO you can spend the night in the den." Mi'Kana grabbing his arm. "No more whose fault it is either."

"Don't ask what has gotten into them. The reason I can think of, is they are worried about Anakin. After all they are his droids. I gave Artoo to Anakin and I just watch C-3PO." Padme suggested. Then she said her goodnight to everybody and headed for her room. There she pulls out Anakin's nightshirt out her bag. As she pulls the covers over her.A conversation kept paying in her mind

"What is it Anakin? You been quiet all evening"

"When are you going back to Naboo? Enough is enough. I have enough on my mind without worrying about you and the baby. Please go back Naboo." Anakin, staring at her then turning his head away.

"Ani! -"

"Don't call me Ani!" he said "Don't treat me like one your fellow senators."he mumbled under his breath.

"Anakin, just another month please! There's couple's thing in the Senate I must vote on. Maybe it will stop the war."

"Padme Skywalker. This war not going end with votes and yes I would love if it would end now. But it's not going stop tomorrow or in the near future. Only thing that will make it easier for me, if you go back to Naboo. For at least for my sake."he said, getting up and pacing the room.

"Anakin I can't. I have to try this It's just another month. If this, don't work. I will go back home. Ani I'm doing this for you. So you stop the fighting and leave the Jedi Order. Which I know you want to do. Then we can go home together. We'll go to the villa for the year. Please Anakin understand." Padme argued back as she walked towards him.

"No! Enough Padme!" Anakin grabbing her arms "There are things that going on you don't know about. I'm caught between rock and a hard place. The only ray of light I see with this, is you and the baby."

"Anakin what is going on. I wish you would tell me. The real reason, why you want me to return to Naboo." as she stroked his face.

"That's the real reason Padme. I want you to have this baby on Naboo. Also I don't have to worry about you if I'm away. You'll be with your family. Please just go." Anakin breaking away from her and sitting back down.

"Ani" Padme said. "I'll return to Naboo in few weeks. I promise." As she kissed him goodnight.

Anakin didn't say anything. Only did he sense she was asleep. Did he get up and headed for his work room. There, he broke one of his promises to himself. He promised not to use Peyhol while home.

But you kept a supplied home, knowing the temptation would be there. You only kept one blue tablet out all the colors it came in. As you pop it your mouth, you held the bottle of Galeriana which you also kept there too. Rocking it back and forth, counting the waves you form. Then returning to bed you shared with your wife. Falling asleep and feeling like a bastard.

"Anakin, I'm sorry. My poor Ani, why didn't listen to you."Padme crying herself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 1516a

**Mr Firenze **Thank You for your comment, it made my day.

I have posted Chapter 15 and part of Chapter 16. I'll post the rest of 16 tomorrow. Right now I'm writing Chapter 20, Poor Ani- This is turning into a long story. Sorry about this. But it's the only way I can tell this story.

**Reminder All the _italics_ are either Anakin's voice or what he is experiencing**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Padme smiled for a moment or two as she open her eyes. Home, she is home. Back on Naboo, sleeping on her own bed. But the love of her life, was sleeping in another bed. Only his movement, is the sign he was still living. She hated those two days where Anakin just lay there. How many times did she say "Please don't die on me?" More fearful for the twins, knowing the Jedi Order might claim them. But Obi-Wan promise that wouldn't happen. However, there was a more important thing on her mind.-

Breakfast!  
Thanks to the twins.

"Padme I was hoping you would sleep another hour."Jobal said, slightly annoyed at her daughter.

"Sorry, the twins want some breakfast."

"Now that's a cute answer." Ruwee remark.

"I'll have your breakfast ready in a couple minutes."Jobal handing her a roll.

"Thank You! At least the late night munches have stopped. Anakin was sneaking some stuff from the Temple for me to eat." Padme between bites.

"Can he cook?" Jobal asked.

"Yes and no. As long I'm there giving him direction, he is good. There is no cooking class at the Temple. So in a pinch, Anakin goes out and gets something good." Padme chuckling as she reaches for plate of food.

When she was done eating. she went upstairs and got dress. Obi-Wan was out in the garden mediating.

Two hours later, she and Obi-Wan were heading for the Nasur Center.

* * *

"Milady Skywalker. The doctor would like to talk to you first, if you don't mind." The nurse told her.

"Certainly." And under her breath. "Might as well get this part over this."

"Good Morning Milady Skywalker. I'm Doctor K'̀amott. Hopefully you had a pleasant first night home. We examined Master Skywalker this morning. Unfortunately he's still in a deep coma. Thanks to Galeriana. However, that's slowly leaving his cells. Now what worry's me, what state he'll be in, when he wakes up. Between the Medical Center at Alea and Jedi's Archives, there's not much. But Healer Ohnoga on Alea, noticed there similarity between Galeriana and Odayea poisoning." K'amott, stopping to take a breath." Both poison stay in the cells, causing unconscious or in the case a coma. The good news, the more conscious Anakin becomes, the faster the Galeriana will leaves. And since he is becoming more active with his movements. I'm pretty sure he will emerge from the coma. It's the just the when part that's got us stumped right now. A therapist will come in the morning and move his limbs around a bit more. Just prevent further muscle lost. Also he'll note how Anakin will reacted to this. The more Anakin responds, the better idea we have of what state of conscious he's in. However once he wakes up. we'll be facing another set of problems. With Odayea poison, people who suffer from it. where active in the coma part but when they emerge from it. They lost some motor skills. and I'm afraid that will happen to Anakin. Which he will have to be relearn through therapy. Any question?"

"What state will Anakin be mentally when he wakes up. Will recognize me or remember anything from his life." Padme quickly asked.

"He should be fine in that area, the Galeriana just seems to affect the motor skills. What didn't help Anakin, was his heart stopping. That made things a tab worse for him."

"Not as bad as the discussion I'm going have with him, when he gets up." Padme thought. "However." She said aloud "Anakin is a fighter. I'm sure he'll make a complete recovery. Well at least 98 percent. Granted he 's not going get up tomorrow and do a little lightsaber practice. But I'm hopeful."

"Well like I said, it's a waiting game. However there's a possible of Anakin getting sicker. There is that chance of him catching something. The immune system is compromise but that's a risk that all these patients faced." K'amott said.

"Ok. I don't need that." Obi-Wan remarked.

"We both don't need that." Padme answered back and thought. "Please Anakin don't do this to me. I need you now. Oh Ani."

"Well I let you go to Anakin now."K'̀amott said quietly.

"Thank You" Obi-Wan helping Padme up.

"Ok. That's done with. Good Morning Anakin." Padme as she kisses him. Then went into her bag for the lip balm.

"What's mattered, don't like kissing chapped lips?" Obi-Wan watching her.

"Not really"

_Walking through the greyness  
and the black hand reaches up and covers your face. _

_What?  
You jerk away. _

"Cooperate today, please!" Padme as she finishes up her treatment. "Ugh! I hope Ani doesn't get too wild later on. Hated to see him in restraints."

"I don't know Padme. I wish I had the answer to Anakin's life. There are a few questions waiting for him when he wakes up."Obi-Wan shrugging his shoulder, looking at the window.

_Noises  
What is this?_

_Is this the blackness or the answer?  
Still don't what I am._

_All I see is greyness  
with blackness trying to harm me.  
Or this the way to the answer._

_Tired again._

The rest the day was spent watching Anakin and being there. Padme looks her husband, wondering what other demons he had faced. So much is unknown about her Anakin. She knew there where times he threw up a shield around him. He had come to terms with his Mother's death and his actions. But she also knew, that Anakin wished he knew his father or at least knew what his name was. Shimi's steadfast silence on that issue, had hurt him. That was really was the question that haunted him.

Later, she went home, had her dinner and went to bed.

In a bed she is tired  
of sleeping alone.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

So the first week, all seven days were pretty much the same. Getting up, eating breakfast. either spending the morning with Anakin or resting. Then the switch, spending the afternoon with Anakin and catching up with your Jedi studies. Or was it keeping your mind off about your life.

Republic survived the Sith attack. Granted nothing was the same but life goes on. The twins grew more while their father recover. Yet they didn't know their father. They might have sense, him when he made contact with them through the Force. Seeing if they were boy or a girl. Only to shock him when he realized he was getting both. Then calming them down so their mother could sleep some more at night.

Yet luck was on their side. They never sense the pain their Father was experiencing. Being torn between two factors, who had no regard for his feelings. Feeling only bliss when he popped a Peyhol or a rare moment with Padme. Also the doubts he had on being a father, the little though that grew inside his mind. As he searched the Archives for information about Jedi twins, only to found out that last pair was hundred years ago. So Father settle for any information, hoping that the searches weren't be recording. Oh course, Obi-Wan noticed the time spent there. Anakin claims he was helping Padme with something and Obi-Wan said no more. After that, he felt terrible alone in the world.

Stepping out to the balcony, where he watch Corscant go by. Finally feeling some pure joy one night. When he made the decision to tried the Galeriana, knowing the risk. But he was back into a corner and decide to gamble his way out.

There was only one day , that was sorta stood out. Someone realize that part Of a form does not respond to him.

_Blackness, once again.  
out corner of your eye. You see it.  
Stretching out._

_Could name after some animal  
you seen, But you don't remember any._

_You look down at arm,  
well you remember something.  
The right one_

_does not respond to you._

_With the left hand, you touch it  
and feel nothing_

_Yet it's there._

_So for a day, One foot was used  
and you kick the blackness away._

"Whoa, watch it! Anakin I really hope that wasn't for me.?"Trameri asked.

"I don't think so."Obi-Wan as he help with the morning therapy."Then again" and breaking into laughter.

_Again, the hand doesn't respond With your left,  
you tried to feel it, seeing what is wrong._

_  
Nothing-_

_but hardness and the blackness  
creeping back._

"Now give me back your arm." Trameri as his grabs it. "Ok shall we move this around. Good. Good. Excuse me those are my fingers you're trying to break."

_A thin line of black creeps into your left hand.  
which you just squeeze to death. _

_At least _

_you think that's what you think you are doing._

"Here." Obi-Wan said trying to pried Anakin's fingers from Trameri's

"Lucky for me I'm use to this. Plus his mechanical hand is off."

"Yes for now, it's off. When he wakes up, we'll turn it back on. Leave to Anakin to have an on and off switch. He always tinkering with it. Trying to make it better. He talk about going someplace. I forget the name. And having a different cover put on." Obi-Wan said.

"Well I notice he has been feeling it with the other hand. Maybe he sensing it off."

"Unfortunately, it has to stay off. More for safety reason. Who knows, he could reach up and grab you by the throat." Obi-Wan suggested.

"No thank you."

_And you watch the blackness  
slip away from you._

_There will be another time._

_TBC... _


	17. Chapter 16b

Ok, this might seem like a minor chapter. Trust me it's not ---Hehehe I'm so bad :)

**All _italics_ sections are Anakin's part.**

* * *

**Chapter16 part2**

"Hello Anakin. Heard you were trying to break some fingers today." Padme giggled. "Well everybody is settling in. Obi-Wan is finding his place in the house. He's Mr. Helpful. I think Mom is trying to teach him how to cook. Which, is not a bad idea. Oh the threesome, they are so cute with him. They just call him Obi. So during dinner, it's Obi this and Obi that. Then top it all off, they want to see his lightsaber. But he not going brings it out until the weekend."

Padme looking at her husband, who now and then, show some movement. "Are you coming back to me now? Ani? I have an appointment with the midwife tomorrow morning. The twins are coming another two months. Hopefully you'll be up and able to hold them. You're excuse from the delivery part, if you are not up to it." She said as straighten up his covers.

"Also the droids are in some kind of truce mode. C-3PO is wonderful with the kids. Yesterday Pooja put a hat on him. Well it was a tab too big for him. All you heard was "Oh dear! I can't see." "Can somebody help me?" Obi-Wan was in the garden mediating. So he used the Force to get off his head and put on Ryoo's head. Lucky for you, Dad got a holo clip of it." Padme as she walks around the room. "Oh you are going love this one. My friend Karis, who from Askara and about the same age as Obi-Wan. Well, she was at the house two days ago. We were catching up on the news and talking about the twins. Anyway, Obi-Wan came into the room and I introduced him. Well! Talking about flirting with him. She had stay for dinner and she flirted with him all through the dinner. Oh course Obi-Wan just sat there and let her have her fun."

"Padme! Quick the stats on him." Karis asked as he left the room

"He's Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, who not available, Karis. Jedi technical not allow to marry." Padme answered

"What a waste." Karis said. "He make a good husband or lover. So how is a Jedi in the bed. You never told me. But then again, just looking at you-"

"Karis! Don't start that again." Padme laughing. "Beside, you're not the only one who wants a Jedi. Anytime Ani walks through the Senate building. He has pretty much all the women looking at him. Few need to learn to keep their hands to themselves. Especially the Senator from Casco. She made it clear what she wanted out him. Which he declined, stating he'll get thrown out the order and out of our bed. Well he didn't say the last part to her."

Karis laugh, "Don't worry I'll keep my hands off Obi-Wan, Besides it's just a little flirting. Who knows?"

"Don't count on it. He's no Anakin." Padme rolling her eyes.

_The hand  
still not -_

_Blackness -  
I feel it coming._

_Where am I  
Who am I._

Padme went to the box that Obi-Wan brought in earlier. She took some things and began placing them around the room.

"Ok. I'll admit. They are more for me than you. Trying to make this room a little more pleasant to be in. You're in a coma, so you have no opinion. What's the matter Anakin?" as she watches him. There she watched as he repeatedly touches the upper part of his mechanical arm.

_It's hard  
Have I lost it?_

"Your arm. Oh course. They had turned off. You must sense it. Ok no problem Anakin. Let me get the repair kit you gave me and I'll turn it back on." Padme, as she reaching for her bag. Finding the box and then opening it. She took an out the slender rod."Now please keep your arm still. Ok. You're not cooperating, again. I'm going need some help with this one Mr. Bad Jedi."

"Aurole? Could you help me for a minute? Please." Padme asked the Jedi guard.

"What do you need?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Hold Anakin's right arm still. Clearly he knows it's off and it's bothering him.

Hold it by the wrist. His fingers automatically closed when the power turns back on."

Aurole held down the arm. "Ok got it still. I can feel him trying to raise it."

_The arm  
Now I feel something on it._

_What, no _

Padme carefully threaded the rod through the gaps. There she found the switch and turn it to the left. Immediately, the fingers closed and opened a few times.

"Happy now Anakin. Thank you Aurole. I'm not sure if Obi-Wan or Trameri will be happy about this. But already he's settling down and Obi-Wan just going has to use the Force to free the trapped fingers."

_You feel a jolt in the right arm  
Then look down as you open _

_and close the numb fingers.  
Let the Blackness come now._

"Padme I'm going home now. I have to send a report to the Council. Anything you want me to leave out. ?" Obi-Wan asked standing at the door.

"No, not really. Oh fair warning. I turn Anakin's arm back on. I notice that it was bothering him. I know. I know. You wanted it off." Padme said trying to look very innocent.

"Padme! I wish you had discussed with me first! Oh well. I guess somebody's fingers are going get crushed. Obi-Wan remarked. "Unless I use the Force."

"Use the Force and leave it on, please. He is much happier now. "Padme giving him one her "don't mess with me looks"and then breaking into some giggles.

"Alright, you win this round."Obi-Wan as he left.


	18. Chapter 17

This one is on the short side. I don't want break up the next chapter this time.

**Crematoriacon -** Thanks for the tip. I knew I wasn't doing Yoda right. I was using The Empire Strike Back book as a guide

**Anakin's Girl -** Don't worry I have no plans to torture Anakin with the coma part. **  
**

**Reminder All the _italics_ are either Anakin's voice or what he is experiencing**

_

* * *

_**Chapter 17 **

_How many sunrises have you miss? How many kisses have you received and didn't realize it what it was. The only thing you know, that a form is walking through greyness. As strands of blackness tried to pull you back to their side and the end._

_How many sunsets have you miss? There are memories of them. You, standing next to a pretty wife. If they are replayed, they don't mean anything to you._

_You just walk through the greyness.  
Knowing. _

_That a strand of blackness  
is waiting for the moment to strike._

_This walk will decide Anakin's fate.  
even though -_

_Anakin doesn't know his name anymore._

_

* * *

_

"One day begins and another day closer to Ani waking ups. Depending on my mood, I want either kiss or hit him" Padme as she helps herself to some shuura.

"I would hit him first, then you can give him a kiss."Sobal suggested as she handing her a plate.

"I'll probably just give him a kiss and a hug. By the time Anakin wakes up. I'll be in no shape to hit him."

"Who's hitting who?"Obi-Wan asked, as he walked into the room.

"Wait! You can get Obi here, to hit Anakin for you." Sobal laughing

"What! I'm not hitting him."he replied, pouring himself some davina.

"I thought the Jedi was fearless." Sobal counted back, ignoring Padme nudges.

"Fearless, maybe. Stupid, No! Oh how did I get up mixed in this conversation."Obi-Wan rubbing his forehead. "Too early."

Padme and Sobal broke into laughter and quickly finished their breakfast.

Obi-Wan finished his breakfast and got ready for the morning trip to the center. With a little help the Council, he was able to get his own speeder, which suited him fine. He even took the children to the park one afternoon. He was surprised how well he was able to handle them. "Hmm maybe the Jedi does need to have families again. Too late for me."

* * *

As he walked to Anakin's room. Dr. K'amott called him.

"Good Morning Master Kenobi. Can I talk you for a minute?"

"Yes" Obi-Wan said and thought "Now what he do?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this. Overnight Anakin started to develop a cough. Now we started him on some treatment already. So it's hope that will do the trick. But if he develops a fever and if the coughing worsens. He'll be moved to the hospital wing."

"I see, this is the news I didn't need this morning." Obi-Wan said as other thoughts began to race through his mind.

"Also a bit of good news. The Galeriana level has dropped to 80. That's a 5 drop, Which is Anakin's biggest dropped yet, if that rate continues that way. He should be out the coma in 16 to 20 days. K̀amott said.

"Well I have dealt with many hurdles with Anakin before. One more can't hurt. Just another sleepless night, if I get lucky." Obi-was answered, taking a deep breath.

_Out of the corner of your eye.  
Movement._

"I'm hoping for a simple cold. Anakin is in no shape to fight a major infection. It was also decided to skip the therapy for a day or two. He needs to rest. K̀amott looking at his datapad.

"Agree. I'll see that he stays calm and get some rest."

"Well that's it, so I'll let you go to him." K'amott, as he left.

"Thank you."Then headed for Anakin's room. "Ah I see you have few more attachment on you. Easy Anakin, you are one step away from the hospital wing. Trust me. Padme not going to be happy with you." Obi-Wan told Anakin. Looking down at him, with the new gadgets attached to him. He felt his face then. "Good, no sign of fever. Thank you. Easy Anakin, you need to rest."

_You felt something  
touching your face.  
Wasn't blackness?_

_What was it?_

"Relax, just me Obi-Wan, your poor old Master."

" Good Morning Obi-Wan. How he is.?"Trameri asked, stepping in the room.

"Good Morning Trameri. So far, he doing ok. Has a bit of a cough but so far no fever.. Oh did you hear? Padme turned Anakin's mechanical arm back on. Don't worry I'll use the Force to free any fingers."

"Yes I heard about that. The nurses have said they had no problems with him. But I know, they like to do a little sweet talking to him. Well I have another patient to tend to. Talk to you later."Trameri as he walked out.

_Again  
movement_

_Yet, there is another blackness  
A speck of it, waiting to strike_

_and you have it._

_

* * *

_

"Nicona! Easy does it with Artoo. If something happens to him, you'll have to wait until Uncle Anakin recovers to fixed him. Padme, yelling out the window. "That's all I need now, a broken droid."

"Couldn't Zeno fix him?" Jobal asked "Oh did I tell you, Zeno offer Anakin a job at his place."

"Maybe, like C-3P0, Anakin has modified Artoo. More for a combat role. However Anakin sometimes forgets or doesn't want anybody to know what he did. So I think the semantics is not right. Anakin working for Zeno? . I'll take that over the Order. It will give him something to do and he does like to repair droids. Why not!"

"I hope those combat programs are shut down! I don't need a craze droid shooting people." Jobal quickly asked.

"Yes Mother. They are shut off. You need a code to activate them." she said, as she watches the kids played."It's such a beautiful day. Too bad we can't wheel Anakin outside for a while. He getting so pale looking."

* * *

Several times, Obi-Wan checked Anakin for signs of a fever. In the hour, Anakin seems a little restless and the coughing pick up a bit.

_So the blackness  
is ignored, You  
continue to walk on._

_Noticing  
the greyness is changing.  
but nothing major._

_Then you stop,  
taking a rest.  
_

_Then you notice.  
Something has change  
again. What?_

"Oh no! Anakin!" Obi-Wan getting up and noticing his suddenly flush face. "Great, you have a fever now."

"Caslari." Obi-Wan called out.

"Yes"

"Get Doctor K'amott immediately." he order "Quickly."


	19. Chapter 18

I love this chapter, it shows a bit of what's going on in the Skywalker's marriage. That's one thing I'm trying to do with this story. Show the relationship between Anakin and Padme.

**Anakin's Girl**- Ok maybe I shouldn't use the word torture. I promised I won't kill him.

**Reminder-**** All the _italics_ are either Anakin's voice or what he is experiencing**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_What's going on?  
Warmer, that's what changed. _

_I'm I closer to the answer. ?_

"Quick get him to the hospital wing." Dr. K'amott ordered to the attendant. "Amazing you realize that fever was coming on before the sensor did."

"I have dealt with fever with him before. But I just got lucky this time." Obi -Wan said following the doctor.

"Was hoping that the treatment would work? I think we are dealing with something else now. Which means, for the safety of his wife and the twins. She won't be allowed to see him." K'amott said.

"I'll break the news to her" Obi-Wan offered as he stopped at the doorway "Also I'll stay out the room too." Then he turned away and sat down in the chair.

_So busy noticing  
the changes._

_You forget about the blackness,  
as one strand comes -_

"I need 200cq of Menala and 50cq of Lithara. Tell the lab I need the results quickly. I wish I could give him Sulzar but with the Galeriana. I can't, unless I want to risk some brain damage." K'amott commented as he injected Anakin.

Obi-Wan glanced at the clock, when he realized he lost track of time.

In the hour, Padme will be here.

A thought of calling her was quickly dismissed. No, let Padme have her hour of peace before the storm.

_A step is taken.  
Then you are seized  
by a fit of coughing._

_Then-_

Obi-Wan's head snapped up when heard the latest bout of coughing. A small coil of fear began to grow inside of him. With that, Obi-Wan reached into the Force for Anakin. He has moved farther away and seems weaker too. Or did he just take a step back. You don't know and for once, you wish one the other Masters was here.

"Master Obi-Wan, I'm sorry but you can't go in just yet. We don't know what we are dealing with."Dr. K'amott said, putting his hand on his shoulder "Sorry."

"I understand." Obi-Wan replied, getting up. "I'll wait for Padme in his room. Then I'll come back. He still needs to be guarded. I'll do that now."

"Also." K'amott pausing, "Milady Skywalker will not be allowed on the floor either. Can't just risk it until I know what I'm dealing with."

"I'll tell her, don't worry."

* * *

"Hey. Hey! You two are suppose to be in truce mode." Padme stepping out the door.

"Oh we weren't arguing Milady. Honestly. We were discussing our game plan." C-3P0 said. "After all, we do have to find them."

"Ok, go back to your Search and Tag game. Artoo, turn off your heat sensor, that's cheating." Padme laughing as she climbs into the speeder.

"So what is your plan for today, the same as yesterday." Sola asked.

"Pretty much. Just going put on a plain glove on his mechanical hand. More to give it some protection. I don't need something to coming loose or another problem. Then I would have to get JuJu out here to fix it. Oh lucky me."

"Who would ever think that my sister would marry a Jedi and get away with it." Sola, chuckling at the thought.

"And still getting away with it. The marriage is still a secret, hasn't publicly announced it yet. Waiting for the husband again. The Jedi Council had announced that Anakin had fallen seriously ill and was in the their Healer's Quarters. Maybe one or two weeks, we can say that he was moved to Naboo for further treatments."

"Don't worry. Anakin will recover. He's tough Jedi. After all, how many years, has Anakin been putting up with you. Plus! Aren't you the older one? So you must pull that rank with a few times." Sola asked.

"Three years and he is the older one in this marriage. His life has aged him. Yes, we fight sometimes. We are both stubborn people when it comes to caring for each other. Both suffer from sleepless nights. He fought the Separatist to stop the war and I fought the Senate to bring him home. I know he wanted to leave the Jedi Order and I was going ask him to leave. Why wasn't brave enough to ask him?" Padme softly said.

"You can't blame yourself Padme, for that now. Right now, you only have to worry about the now and the future. And the future is what concerning me, more for the twins. Sorry I don't trust the Jedi Order anymore. Can Obi-Wan prevent the Order from taking them?" Sola asked as she parked the speeder.

"I don't know." Padme answered back when she got out the speeder. "I do have a meeting with Queen Apailana later this week. We'll come up with something."

"I wonder is I could handle a blaster." Sola suggested, opening the door and holding for her.

"You probably could, just leave Anakin's spare lightsaber to me. The best thing I ever held in my hands." Padme smirking.

"Better than Anakin's um, body?" Sola poking her sister from behind.

"What? Sobal! Don't start that again, you and Karis both. There's more to be married to a Jedi than what goes in the bed." Padme whispered back. "Now behave. His room is over here." As she walked in -

Padme saw Obi-Wan sitting on Anakin's empty bed.

"Obi-Wan, where's Ani?"

"I'm sorry Padme, but Anakin developed a high fever and a cough. He was transfer to the hospital wing. I'm sorry to say. You won't be allowed to see right now."

"What, No!" Padme shouted.

Obi-Wan quickly made her sit on the bed and held her as she started to cry. "I know Padme. You wanted to be with him. But you have to think of the twins. At most, it will be only a few days. I will stay with Anakin. Ok. He won't be alone during this." He said, stroking her hair.

"How bad is he now?" Sola asked.

"Right he's fighting a very high fever. They are running test right now. They might have the results in hour or two. If you don't mind, I like to go back to the wing.

"Go ahead Obi-Wan. When Padme feels up to it. I'll take her home." Sola said, giving him a hug. "This tough on you too."

Obi-Wan got up and said goodbye Padme and gave her a kiss too. Told Sola if she needed anything. He would send one the Jedi guards to the house.

"Thank you Obi-Wan." she said and sat back to hug her crying sister.

* * *

_As you begin to cough more  
You don't realize-  
_

_There's a black twisting strand  
touching your left hand.  
_

_But as you said "no"  
It jerks you down  
and pulls you back  
to its black home._

_No, not without a fight  
Taking your right hand  
and grabbing it, pulling it  
away from your arm._

_Oh course -_

_The blackness wants to win too.  
So another strand attacks you.  
Lashing at your back with such force.  
That you rack you in pain  
and grasping for breath._

_With your feet still free,  
you begin to kick the next strand  
as it heads towards you._

"Quickly I need 300cq of Axal." K'amott shouted out.

"What's happening?" Obi-Wan as he reaches Anakin's room

"Sorry the nurse said, You can't go in." Then she closed the door.


	20. Chapter 1920

Ok you guys get lucky tonight. I have two chapters posted. Both are short one that couldn't really combined together. The next two chapters will be long ones again. I'm writing chapter 24 right now.

**Anakin's Girl** - You thought I was going kill him? Nah I would done that a couple chapters ago. Actually I have a timeline set up for this story. So I'm following that.

**Kal's Gal** - Good to hear from you agian

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

"Quick restrain him before he does any damage" K'amott said watching Anakin suffering from the effects of the fever."Poor Anakin, he's suffering from Nawegor fever. He must have picked it up the virus from the Outer Rim. Being in a coma finally triggered it. A slight set back for him. Obi-Wan is clear to stay with him. His wife can sit with him again, when the fever goes away." 

Obi-Wan was meditating when the door finally opened.

"Master Kenobi?" K'amott called out. "You can come in now."

Obi-Wan got up quickly and walked into the room. There, Anakin was in restraints again. Clearly he was suffering from the fever.

"Anakin is suffering from Nawegor Fever. He picked it up when he was in the Outer Rim sieges. It's transmitted by insect bite. So there's no chance of him passing to anybody else. However, to be on the safe side. Milady Skywalker, is to stay away until the fever breaks." K'amott said.

"How long will that take?"

"Another day or two. Right now his fever is high, gave him Axil to bring it down, just takes time. The body is fighting the virus, which is a good sign. As for his cough, well that's a different story. That's another thing he has to fight. But all coma patients get this type of respiratory infection. I'm hoping now it doesn't get worse."

_Somehow you free your hands  
from the tangle of black strands.  
Then try to free your feet from the others.  
Now and then blocking the lashing one_

_When you are clear  
you run  
for the first time._

"So there is still a chance of him getting worse. When do we pass the doorway of him getting better finally?"Obi-Wan spoked, dreading the answer.

"I don't know, there are too many items that are unknown in this case. Even healer Naporta is also at a lost too. I'm sorry about this. I was really hoping for better progress." K'amott quickly said. "If you don't mind, I have to send Naporta an update now."

"Yes, go ahead." Obi-Wan answered back. Sitting down in the chair, watching Anakin fight the restraints. "Anakin you really stumped me now. I have no choice but leave you alone on this."

_You ran a straight line  
for there are no corners to turn._

_Blackness knows the direction  
you are running too, so it waits_

"Anakin, what's my life going to be without you"

* * *

"You're back already."Jobal quickly said when saw them enter the house. "What happened to Anakin?" when she Padme face.

"He developed a fever and has been transfer to the hospital wing. Because of this, she's not allowed to see him due to the twins." Sola responded.

"Ok. Come Padme. Let's put you to bed." Jobal taking her arm and leading Padme to her room.

Padme said nothing and let her Mother put to bed and watched her Mother leave quietly. She was grateful for the bed after all that crying she had done.

"I wonder what the twins must think about all this." She thought as she picked up the picture of Anakin."What were you going say Ani? Hmm, nothing of course. Just give me one of your "I'm innocent" smile then take me into arms. Then hold me tightly. That's what I want now, is for you to hold me ands tell me everything will be alright now."

_When you run,  
you don't look down.  
For what is the point.  
All has been grey._

_Except for the strand  
of black, as it yanks you  
back down to the ground.  
Pulling you away from  
the lighter grey. Back  
to its center of black._

_Again you fight it,  
with all you have left.  
No, you going win this fight.  
Even if in the end, _

_you lose your life._

_

* * *

_

"Master Kenobi, what do you need?" Caslari asked.

"Please send this message to the Council. It's already been coded. Just has to be transmitted. Thank you." Obi -Wan handing it to him.

"How he is doing. ?"

"Good and not good." Obi-Wan answered. "Still a waiting game."

* * *

"Master Yoda. This just came from Master Kenobi. Anakin has grown sicker. He has developed Nawegor Fever and upper respiratory infection." Master Plo said, handing Yoda the message.

Yoda studied it and let out a small sigh.

"Tomorrow maybe better news. Not good for today. This not good."

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Again you and the blackness  
fought. As you gain strength.  
So does the Blackness. _

_Yet, despite all this.  
You are starting to feel  
more alive. So there is hope_

_But what is hope?_

"The fever finally broke."K'amott said to Obi-Wan while examining Anakin. "And the test for the Galeriana count came back. It's down to 70."

"That's a good drop. You think the fever did that?"

"Yes, I think that did help him. The cough right now, is being the stubborn one. I'm afraid at one point it will start weakening him. However there's not much I can do for that right now." K'amott answered.

"Yes I know. What about Padme? It's been two days and I'm starting to worry about her. Can she at least see him for an hour?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping for a yes answer.

"Yes, she can see him. Let's just keep it for an hour. Maybe she can get him to calm down. Anakin is still on the wild for some reason" K'amott said.

"Thank You. Ah Anakin, you get to see your devoted wife again. She should be napping now. So I'll call her in an hour. Padme misses you, Anakin. Too many people are missing you. I have been reporting to the Council every day. Who in turn, have been keeping your fellow Jedi informed. I think when you wake up. They going throw a party in your honor."

_Didn't learn from the last time?  
Ok. Round? Whatever._

_Oh, you're going tried  
that again ?  
Fine, I'll just keep walking  
Bye_

_Well who am I?  
Don't know at this point.  
Don't care either.  
Well at least for today_

_and what is today ?_

_Here I go again._

"Now what?"Obi-Wan jerking awaked from his little nap. "Well you don't have a fever. What's going on Anakin? I know you want out of those restraints. But you almost punch me in jaw yesterday. Thank you. Oops, another coughing fit."

_One strand of blackness.  
The one you didn't see  
as you fought._

_Wraps around your  
throat and pulls itself tighter._

"Anakin! Nurse "Obi-Wan called out. "He choking again."

_You grasp it  
and tried to pull it away.  
It just pulls tighter._

Obi-Wan watched as the nurse went to work.

"There you go Anakin. He just choked on something or something bothered his throat. Maybe it's his feeding tube. That can cause problems too. After lunch tomorrow, I'll take it out for a while. Give him a rest from it."She said.

"Rest? He has had enough rest. Needs to wake up," Obi-Wan said, poking him. "Nap time is over."

_With a bit luck  
You won this round.  
But you are tired again.  
So you'll rest for a bit. _

"Ok Anakin, going to call your loving wife and tell her the good news." Obi-Wan said. "Now can you behave yourself for five minutes"

Obi-Wan went to the nurse's area and place a call to the house. It was good to see Padme smiling again.

"Now remember it's only for an hour. Anakin still has that terrible cough."

"I know, I know. I just want to see him." Padme replied. When the call was done, she turned to her Mother. "Mom, good news. I get visit Ani tomorrow. It's only for an hour but I don't care. Hear that twins, Going to see your Daddy tomorrow."

_In the greyness  
There is no Sun, no Moon,  
no Star, to guide you.  
Only the shades of grey  
Tell you where you are going._

_So you walk  
towards the lighter shades.  
Hoping this the way  
to answers of questions  
that has been walking with you.  
_

_Between all that-  
You have been fighting  
not yourself, but the blackness._

_All fights have an end.  
Either, the opponent dies  
or you die._

_Yet, who are you  
and where are you going?  
Here or There  
or Someplace else?_

_Now is not the place  
for questions._

_Blackness  
is waiting again  
to strike._


	21. Chapter 21

Ok new part.I got lucky this week. I had wed off and last night at work I was able to finishing typing this chapter. In case your curious I actually wrote this chapter two weeks ago. So this not a rush job. I spend my lunchtime working this story. Plus on some nights I spend about two hours on this..

If you haven't been reading this story so far. Go back to chapter 11 and start reading. Or this chapter won't make any sense. I know this getting a little crazy but trust me. It worth the reading.

If you have any question, ASK!

**elizabethskywalker -**Thank You for the review. I wish I could post something everyday. But right now the next couple chapters are tough ones with revising.

**Anakin's Girl** & **Kal's Girl** Thanks for the reviews. I'm writing 25 right now. Oh I'm having little fun with Obi-Wan right now.

Enjoy! 

**Reminder-**** All the _italics_ are either Anakin's voice or what he is experiencing**

* * *

"What time is Milady Skywalker coming?" K'amott asked.

"Around 1" Obi-Wan answered back, stretching out his tired body."I'm not going be the one who tells her there was a change of plans."

"Don't worry. I not going do that to her. Let her have her hour with Anakin. Despite that wretched cough he has. There is no sign of that weakening him. But I don't know, something else going on. But what? Can you reach him through the Force and find out?"

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh. "I wish I could reach out to him, the way he needs to reach. I'm not skill enough and he is too weak there. I would have to call Master Yoda or Master Windu for that. And they might view it too risky for him."

K'amott thought for a minute, "Can you contact them and ask them to come. My gut feeling is we are going to need them."

"Yes, I'll call them when Padme comes. They might not be able to come for a couple days." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you Master Kenobi." K'amott replied as he left the room.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "Anakin what is going on in there. You pretty much on the edge of the Force. Yes I'm afraid. We have come to this point. Somebody going to have to contact you and the state you are in. there is that risk. Oh I won't think about it."

* * *

"Where is Dad?" Padme asked as she entered the kitchen.

'Right here Milady Impatient." Ruwee waving at his daughter.

"Hahaha Let's go, please. They only gave me an hour." Padme heading for the door.

"Yes Milady Skywalker. Your sleeping Jedi awaits you and I'm obeying the speed limit too " Ruwee said, kissing his wife goodbye. "Wish me luck with her."

"Enough of the jokes and one liners please."

Ruwee just laughs some more and drove Padme to the hospital.

_No more strands  
of blackness will do  
the attacking. _

_Today -_

_Well you don't know  
as you walk. Stopping  
to catch your breath or cough. _

"Good Afternoon Milady Skywalker." K'amott said as he greeted her. "I'm afraid that Anakin is still has that cough. We are giving him a little oxygen for today. Also, a great way to prevent him from coughing on you. Now and then he gets into these coughing fits. So don't be alarm at them. So enjoy you hour with him."

"Thank You. Come on Dad." Padme, grabbing his hand and pulling him.

_Today the blackness  
has a new plan  
and it's just waiting._

_But first the truth._

"Hello Anakin." Padme quietly said. "Dad came today to see you. Hello Obi-Wan, how are you managing?"

"Managing just fine. I'll leave you alone with Anakin. I have to send a message to Master Yoda or Master Windu, nothing serious. Ruwee, can I talk you for a minute? And remember, you only have an hour."

"I know. I know."She said. Oh, this is for you, it's from Karis. Handing him the letter.

Thank You and wiped that smirk off your face. Just a discussion on a book by Akh Matana. Nothing more." Obi-Wan said as he left the room with Ruwee

"Has my Ani miss me? Easy Anakin, everything going to be ok. You've been worse things and pull through. The twins are doing good."Padme, picking up his hand and placing on her stomach. "Heading for the eighth month. One to go and they will be here. Getting nervous now. Can you still sense them Ani? ." Then she put his down and smooth out his covers.

"All the baby furniture and stuff have come. Hopefully when you wake up, you'll remember where that old map of the star systems is. I can't seem able to find it and Obi-Wan doesn't remember either. Oh this is cute. Karis sent Obi-Wan a letter. No, I didn't read it. She is coming next month to help me with the twins. It will be interesting to see how much she flirts with him. Well, maybe the twins will keep her busy. By then you should be or will be up. I have no reports of you crushing fingers. I knew you wouldn't do that with that hand. The only bad thing you ever done, was to let those fingers tips get really cold. Then barely touching me, you ran them down my bare back. Well two can play at that game. After all, who landed on the floor on the following night." Padme blushing at that memory of that night.

* * *

"Master Windu, a message from Master Kenobi." Master Allie, handing the message.

Mace took it from her and read it. A terrible chill ran through his body.

"I must get in contact with Master Yoda on Yag'Haul immediately we have been requested to go to Naboo for Anakin's sake." as he hurried away.

Stass Allie said nothing, except for a single tear forming in her eye.

* * *

_There, the blackness  
is forming into solid mass._

_You walk on, heading_

_to the answer of your life.  
The question is forming._

_Could you handle the truth  
Or better yet. Kill it. _

_Ending all of this for once._

_It's a waiting game  
and the clock has clicked ahead._

_So let's begin._

_

* * *

_

_You wanted darkness  
not the life ending. Just peace  
from the pulling of your life._

_You didn't ask for this.  
Asking for only a break,  
A rest from the madness._

_So rest of your life  
could be planned out.  
Or was it?_

_So when blackness  
lashes out to you, dragging  
you back to it's home.  
You lash out._

"Ani, what's wrong?"

_Then, the solid blackness.  
that will finally take you down.  
Stand before you_

_There is something  
vaguely familiar about it._

"_Let's get this over with."  
A voice echos from you,  
as his laugh answered it.  
Then the first strike._

_You turn away for a moment  
Then counter punch it._

"Easy Anakin, please not this now. Please Ani!"

_Then the black hands  
Come down. Forcing you down  
as you punch and kick it.  
One thought comes to you_

_Enough –_

"No Anakin No, please!" Padme pleaded as she watched him start to thrash about, causing him to violent coughing some more. "Oh Ani no"

_Then you feel the blackness  
pulling you towards it's home.  
You take your free left foot  
and kick it loose, Stunning it._

_Quickly you get up and rest.  
Then waited for the next move_

_While the blackness –  
Took on, a more of a human form._

Obi-Wan ran onto the room when he heard Padme panicking voice. "Sorry Padme it's better if you leave. Let the doctor handle this. I'll stay with him. Come now, please. Ruwee!" As he moved her out the room.

"Obi-Wan Obi -" Padme collapsing to the floor crying. Obi-Wan held her in his arms. Holding her, telling her everything will be fine, just Anakin is now really sick. " The Fever must be coming back. They'll treat again."

"Come Padme. I'll take you home now." Ruwee, trying to get her off the floor. Only getting her up with Obi-Wan help.

"I'll call tonight when he settles down" he said. "Don't worry Padme. Naporta is coming tomorrow"

Padme said nothing between her tears. She knew now. She must make other plans for Anakin. That night she called her old handmaid Sabe to help her.

_It didn't wait long,  
to attack you._

_Again -  
you counter punch.  
Then threw a kick._

_Blackness did the same_

"He going into convulsions. I need 400cq of Rozacpoz. Tighten those restraints"

_As you fought  
You don't grow weaker  
Only stronger, _

_To a point,  
where you were winning. _

_Then, when the blackness  
was knocked down again.  
You took both of your hands  
and grabbed it by its throat.  
Pulling up to your face._

_Then you realize-_

_It has your face._


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning !** This a very sad chapter. I actually wrote this back in June. Techically I could left it out. But it's too good to be toss out. So you might keep a tissue handy.

**Anakin's Girl - Haydenfan89 - Amapadme - & Kal's Girl **Thank You so much for the encourgements. These couple past and next chapters have been tough ones for me to write and revise. Thank You

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

The next day-

You got up early, eat your breakfast. Ignoring the family looking at you. They don't understand. Yes, it's wonderful to be full of hope. But today –

You must face the dark pull of your heart.

When Obi-Wan calls later. You tell him you'll be busy this morning.

"Anything important. Can I help? Obi-Wan asked, stifling a yawn. "Anakin was good last night. There is no sign of the fever returning. Unfortunate they had to sedated him and they are going keep him like that until this afternoon. Then it's hope these convulsion he having stop. "

"No. He doesn't need to suffer anymore and no nothing really important Just a personal thing I need to attend to. Thanks for the offer for the help."Padme answered.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later. There might be a chance that you'll be allow to see him tonight. Depend on how well he behaves."

After that, you step outside and wait for Sabe to come.

"Padme" Sabe said, greeting her old friend. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Sabe. I have to face this side of my life."She answer as she climbs into the speeder.

Padme told Sabe's husband Coleka where to go and was grateful of Sabe's understanding of not wanting to talk just yet. She just watch as Theed passed by. When she past the palace, a flood of memory came to. Causing some tears to form.

"It's ok Padme."Sabe taking her hand.

I'm afraid, not of this. But of a life without Anakin. He is a good husband, a lover and a protector. He didn't deserved this. Anakin deserved a life of what he wanted to be." Padme said, then noticing they have come to the place.

"Coleka, stop by the gate and wait for us. If I need you, I'll call you." Sabe said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We'll be ok." She said, helping Padme down.

Padme took a deep breath, not wanting to be here. "Face the reality of Anakin's condition." she told herself. Then saying to Sabe. "The area is up there." pointing to the path towards the trees.

"Come on." Sabe whispered taking her hand.

Nothing was said as they walk the path. Padme tried not to look at the memorial markers. When she pass a new one, still grace with flowers. She drew a quick breath.

"Padme are you all right"

"I'm fine" she quickly said.

"Good Morning, Milady Skywalker. "the caretaker called out.

"Good Morning, Caretaker Nurcasa." Padme greetted him.

"Too beautiful of a day ro planned a sad event Too young for him" he replied.

"I know but this must be done. Anakin's isn't really in recover mode right now. I want to get this done before the twins come." Padme quietly answered. As she look over her family area.

"Yes I understand. I'll show you the areas that are open." Nurcasa, taking her hand and leading her to the area.

Sabe watched as her former Queen look over the area. It only took a few minutes for Padme to decide where Anakin will be buried. "But let be when he eighty years old not tomorrow." She prayed to herself.

"Thank You so much. Caretaker Nurcasa. Yes, I hope we don't come to this point either." Padme answered and thanking him. Then she walking back to Sabe.

"Well that's taken care of. See that tree over there. He'll be buried there. Anakin always love to sit under a tree. Something he never got to do on Tatoonie. There were other things he love to do-" with that Padme broke down.

"It's ok Padme, you need a good cried. Come sit on the bench. Sabe asked her. "You are doing all you can for him. Anakin is one lucky husband to have you. Who else would have take on the Jedi Council to bring him here. He has done so much for you. He love you too much. In the end, he took a crazy gamble that might cost him his life. But he knew this would cause you pain and yet had ask for forgiven, If you didn't, he would understand. Not too many husbands are man enough to do that."

Padme quietly sat there, letting the tears come as she listen to Sabe. "Yes, Anakin is one of kind. He didn't want to get me involved in his problems. I knew something was wrong. But in the end, he still had to protected me. If it wasn't for Obi-Wan. I would never found out what happen to him. Anakin. "

A few moments passed before Padme felt ready to walk again.

"Hate to say this, could you stay home this afternoon. I'll stay with Anakin."Sabe carefully ask.

"Yes I'll stay home. I don't think they were going let me come anyway. But Obi-Wan could use some relief."

"Finally she agrees with me" Sabe exclaimed.

Padme just shook her head and talk about how the twins were doing,. When she got home, Padme gave Sabe a hug and thank her for coming.

"Now remember, you promise to stay home. Ah Mrs. Nabberre. Padme promises me she would lie down for the afternoon. Please make sure does that." Sabe called out. Then turning to Padme and smiling, "Ok that's settles that. I'll go to the center and give Obi-Wan a bit of rest time. Then, I'll tell Anakin some stories he never heard about you"

"You're funny, really funny. "Padme answered back, getting out the speeder.

"Yes Mother. I'm coming and yes I'm going to bed." Padme said, heading for her room. Then laying down on her bed, she tried not looked at the picture of Anakin.

Then an hour later.

"Padme? Can I come in?" Jobal quietly asked.

"Yes Mom, what is it.? "

"You, with all this running around, Padme you can't keep this up. You have done all you can for Anakin. Now start thinking about yourself and the twins." Jobal standing before.

"Mother, trust me. They let me know when I'm pushing it."

"No Padme, you need to do better a job. Yes the doctor says you are in good health. But that's no excuse. Today you left early this morning. For what?" Jobal demanded.

"I went to the memorial park and chose where Anakin going to be buried. Mom, I can't ignore his condition. The twins reminded every day that their father is in a coma. Right now, he is in the hospital wing fighting for his life. At least I'm hoping that's what he is doing. But if he not. Well then, I'll have to make another choice about his care. I'm not going let him just lie there in a coma for the rest of his life." Padme said

"Padme, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were facing that decision too. Daughter, why didn't you tell me about this. Padme, you can't make that decision by yourself."

"I have too. I'm his wife and the mother of his children. I'm the only one who truly loves, without demands. All I ever wanted from Anakin Skywalker, was his love and he given me that. So what's is the greatest gift I can give him in return. By letting him go. When it's clear he not coming back to me. I know you don't understand. But the decision is mine to make. I'm sorry." Padme said.

Jobal just stood there, a thought about Anakin came to her mind. But she held her tongue, only said nothing. As she gave her daughter a hug and let her rest for the rest of the day.


	23. Chapter 23

Ok Good news **a new chapte**r - Bad news **I'm still rewriting Chapter 24 .** Actually I was hoping to keep Chapter 23 as one chapter. But it got too long for FanFiction. (Grr) Plus I decide to add another scene to it. So I split the chapter in half. Soon as I'm done with it I'll post it. Half of it is already type up.

Now I kinda twisted and threw out some the Star Wars Canon on the Force So you have complaints. I don't want to hear about it.

**Storyteller Person -Aankin's Girl - Kal's Girl & crematorian. **Thank You for your patience with this story. Yes the last chapter was a sad one. But sometime you have to have some saddness before you can enjoy the happiness.

**If you are reading this chapter first and haven't read anything before. Go back and read Chapter 21. Or this won't make any sense.**

**All the _italics_ are either Anakin's voice or what he is experiencing****  
**

One more thing. I got the idea for this story from a Gun& Roses song. It's call Coma from the Use Your Illusion I cd. Now there a verse that fits perfectly of what Anakin has been going through these past months. Now with this chapter.

**Please understand me  
I'm climbin' through the wreckage  
of all my twisted dreams  
But this cheap investigation just can't  
stifle all my screams.  
and I'm waitin' at the crossroads  
Waiting for you  
Waiting for you  
Where are you ?**

Enjoy!

* * *

But the fight was stopped, when  
a curtain of Lethera was dropped.

However,  
all curtains must rise again.

"The effects of the Lethera should be wearing off now, That should have stopped all the convulsions he has been having. Lethera was my last resort. Pretty much cut down all brain activity. So last night and part of this morning he did some resting. But I can't keep him on it. It will only make his coma worse in long run." K'amott reported.

I hope so too. Lets have a quiet day Anakin." Obi-Wan asked. "The Masters are coming today."

So the curtain rises again  
and the opponents remember  
the last scene.

* * *

_Your face_

_It had your face_

_Why?_

_In a moment  
you loosen your grip  
and with that, it  
push you away  
Then speaks to you._

_**What? Don't recognize yourself Anakin Skywalker? I'm that part of you, who die wanted to die that night. Yes, deep down in that black soul of yours. You really wanted to die. I'm the one, who's lying in that bed, dying now. Give up Anakin. You did it once. So let's end this, please.**_

_You take a step back. "No"_

_**Anakin, you are already dead. You die Ani-boy. You gave up in the Healer's Quarters and your heart stopped. Yes, it was the end of Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Oh course, the Healer there, couldn't accept that. So they got that heart of yours started again. But what for? You have given up on your life.**_

_No!_

_**Don't try to runaway, not very Jedi of you to do. Oh that's right. You wanted out of the Order. Guess you couldn't hack being "The Chosen One" Ah not very Jedi of you to cancel out your pain with the Peyhol too. Ah I bet you wish you had some that, right now. Or anything you tried, the Anginal, the Death Sticks. Yes whoever heard of a Peyhol addictive Jedi. That's a first.**_

_As blackness spoke.  
You vainly tried  
to remember anything  
Of your life._

_**So Anakin Skywalker, are you going admit defeat and die**._

_Never! _

_with that word  
Again, you attack  
the blackness._

_Slamming it down  
on the ground. Hitting it  
with all your fury_

_**Fight Anakin, only going tired your self out. Then I'll take you and no one will mourn for you. They'll be happy that you are dead and no longer suffering. **_

_You respond  
with a hard punch.  
then another.  
No, you're not  
going to give up.  
Something –_

_**Ok. I let you have it easy, Anakin. You want to fight. Let's fight**._

_

* * *

_

"Convulsions again? I need 400cq of Rozacpoz. K'amott ordered again. "Obi-Wan, where is those Jedi Masters. I'm out of ideas right now."

"They are their way. They should be here in a couple hours."Obi-Wan answered, holding down Anakin thrashing form. "Sorry."

Hopefully this will help. His brain activity is off the scale right now. K'amott remarked. "I can't give him the Lethera, not in this state. Well, the Rozacpoz seems to be working now. Why don't you take a rest?"

"Would love too. But I promise Padme I would stay with him."

"I'm here again. Is it alright for me to come in? Sabe asked. "If I can handle Padme, I can handle her Jedi lover.'

"Yes you come in now. " Obi-Wan, ignoring the Jedi lover remark. "How's Padme doing?"

"Holding up. She resting now or that's what she told her mom." Sabe taking Obi-Wan's place. After giving him a good shove.

"She needs rest. I need rest. Need anything, call me" he said stretching out his back. "I'll be in his room"

"Well you just go!"

* * *

_The fight goes on  
or now, the battle.  
Keep fighting_

_ignoring the slips  
of tiredness, you are feeling._

_**Ah you are finally weakening. Yes! I will win. You will lose. As it was plan Anakin. Isn't that what you planned that morning? . Death.**_

_No, taking both feet  
and knocking the blackness down  
No! Never! . Then –_

_You remember  
everything. That was forgotten.  
_

_Remembering that day.  
Standing on the veranda  
making that decision.  
Standing on that balcony  
swallowing the Galeriana.  
You remember._

_No! I didn't want to die.  
I wanted to live. I just  
wanted to end the pain.  
as you step closer  
to the smirking blackness._

_But Yes_

_I did give up there.  
But I want my life back.  
So you're going die  
instead, Nice knowing you.  
_

_With that, you reach  
deep down inside you.  
Pulling at all your strength.  
You kill the blackness_

_You kill the blackness._

_Then fall down to the grey ground.  
_

_The battle was won.  
You claim your prize._

_your Life_

_First you must  
rest._

_

* * *

_

"He resting in there." the nurse said, pointing at the door.

"Thank You" Mace said.

"Hmm. No need this. Sick Jedi. No No." Yoda spoked "Up, here, we here."

"Good Afternoon Master Yoda, Master Windu and Healer Naporta. You are here finally. It has been a tough couple days. Anakin has really taken a turn for the worse,"

"Turn for the good, not for the worse. He's hiding. Where's Anakin? . Let's see."Yoda replied. "Away. Lead."

Master Yoda and I talk about Anakin's condition. We agreed that Master Yoda is going tried to get Anakin to move more into the Force instead the edge of it. It will help him to recover more quickly. It's only done in extreme circumstances." Mace said.

"Yes and I'm here in case Yoda fails. Nawegor Fever was not the best thing for him to have. Can't always rely on the Force to solve everything. Not with this case. Don't give me that look Master Yoda. We've been through this before."Naporta, glaring at Mace and Yoda.

"I'll stay out this one."Obi-Wan thought as he lead them to Anakin. Also told them what has happen since he left them.

"Miss the Temple now."Mace asked, after hearing about his adventures with Padme's nieces and nephew.

"Actually no, I don't miss it. Ok he is in here. Sabe, can you step outside for a bit."

Sabe looked at her watch. "Actually I have to go home now. He has quieted down all the sudden. Enjoy your rest. ?"

"Yes Thank you. Hope to see you again." he said. Giving her a hug as Mace looked at him strangely.

Yoda stood before Anakin, reaching out into the Force. He barely sensed him there. "Not Good." he sighed.

"Must be, better be. Hiding. Hiding. Alone!" Yoda pointing at the door.

"Hold it, let me finish putting these on him. I need to monitor him. Any signs of distress or one heartbeat out of tuned. You'll have to stop. Don't give me that look! Master Yoda." Naporta, as she places a few monitors on him. "Ok he is ready" Then she followed Mace and Obi-Wan out the door.

"How many times do I have to explain to you two. Anakin is suffering from Galeriana poisoning. Until that totals leaves, he is still seriously ill. Obi-Wan, those two drove me crazy during the trip, I understand what Master Yoda is doing but he doesn't my concerns. Oh let me monitor Anakin now." Naporta sitting herself down in a chair.

"Don't say it"Mace whispered to Obi-Wan, when he saw Obi-Wan was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Anakin, no good. Too old for games. You and Me!" Yoda mumbled. reaching more into the Force. He tried to find him. "Ah very good, Ah Grrr!"

There on the edge  
lay Anakin.

"HeHehe. Anakin lost. I won." Yoda cried. "Gotcha Ya!" touching Anakin now.

Yoda sensed tiredness and lots of confusion in him. But he was still alive. He reached

more into the Force. Still Anakin's future was cloudy by uncertainty.

_Something nudges you  
Eyes play tricks on you.  
You're not in the greyness.  
Somewhere, call here.  
There is no green either.  
At least to you, in this confusion.  
So with a thought, you tried  
to toss it away with something.  
But it stood its ground.  
Then a feeling of unsteadiness.  
Everything sliding around.  
You feel weak and close  
your eyes. Then a feeling  
of warmth, covers your body._

"Now. No Anakin here. Better place for young Jedi. Yes. Yes here." Yoda called out to Anakin, getting him to move. "Ah bad place, good place. Ok you'll tried that. Master Yoda, need not to be toss. Stay here. Coma - tomorrow, the better time. Today - rest."

"Ah Master Yoda. We need to talk about Anakin now." Qui-Gon, stepping out the shadows.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok I decide to nice and type up the next chapter instead of working on some poems. But I won't have a new chapter ready untill Wed at the latest. As for Anakin waking up. I'm stcking to my timeline, "Ah love being evil" But you don't have to wait for chapter 30 either.

Now I defintely threw out some hard Star Wars Canon on Anakin's parents, out the window.(Hopefully it landed in the garbage can). I could never buy it.Especailly about his father. Lucas, my idea is better.

**inuyashasdragonballs -** Yea send your battle droid! I fixed my lightsabe and it's a red blade too.

**Alley Parker** - Yes I know about the grammer errors. I have learning disablity, so I just don't get it. I use wordpefect grammer chack but I still get confuse. As for the pov part.I know I switch that around. Hey this not a traditional Star wars story. Beside I like keep you people on your toes.

**Kal's Girl** - Here your update

**Haydenfan89** - Thank you for the comment.

**Anakin's Girl** - Yoda talk is confusing and hard to write. Now the big questition is . How in these past couple chapters. You have been the first to post a reveiw? I hope your not sitting at the computer all day waiting for me. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yes, let him rest. Master Yoda, thank you for moving him. I was going do that later. I was the one who moved him more to the edge. Anakin would have caused one major disturbance with his little war. Don't try to wake him. He needs to rest. He needs to heal. After all, he going to be the Daddy soon and he not going to be the only one either.

"Master Yoda, don't throw Anakin out the Order. It will haunt you. Then send you down the wrong path. Besides, his father was a Jedi too. He used the Force to help Shmi conceived. Hence the high midi-chlorians count in him." Qui-Gon stopping to chuckle. "You should see the twins count. They will keep him busy."

"Anakin's father is alive. He was told that Shmi was killed, when her ship was attacked by slave traders. With that news, he went missing from the Order 23 years ago. Search enough, and you'll find him. Then you'll understand Anakin's point of view on things. Despite his sadness of losing them, he has another family. In time he'll make the connection that Anakin is his son. Brothers have a habit of looking alike sometimes. But don't tell Anakin this, there is another father. Waiting for him, to help him to recover and grow. Beside, that Father needs his son to recover too."

"Search your heart Master Yoda, not the Force. Hear the young Jedi's voices and in the end. The Jedi's will be stronger. Ignore them and you'll die with the Order. I will leave you now. I'll be for Anakin later in his life. He is the Chosen One. But not as you expect him to be. Goodbye Master Yoda. Also, tell no one of this little chat. Better that way."

With that Qui-Gon slipped back into the shadows and was gone

* * *

Yoda pulled himself out the Force and called them back in.

"For young Skywalker, Yes and No for coma. Better place in the Force to sleep. Much confusion in him. Another job, poor Obi-Wan must keep him there."

Yes, I sense him much better. He's much stronger too. Can when pull out the coma now?"Mace quickly asked.

"Needs rest. No." Yoda replied.

"That and he still have the Galeriana in him. That has totally leave before he can wake up. He seems more at peace but still has that cough. Ah, there's my old wayward padawan."Obi-Wan, getting sense where he was. "How you get him to move. That's very tricky to do. Especially in the state he in."

"Practice, years! And with him."Yoda pointing at Anakin."Good luck."

Yoda chuckled some more and smiled. "He, good Jedi. But much better. Father,"

"Yes, we need to discuss the twin's future."Obi-Wan said.

"Well discuss that with his wife."Mace quickly answered. "Don't worry. We won't claim the twins." And looking at Obi-Wan."Just say the Jedi Order was threatened by annoyed Chancellor and one very angry Queen of Naboo. Need I say more."

"No, you don't."Obi-Wan laughing

"Laugh. Laugh. Mine ears, still ringing." Yoda, then added "From the Chancellor. Very cross. "

"And your ears are going ring some more, if you don't quiet down."Naporta with K'amott at the door. Then pointing at the door, Out! I need to do a full scan and finishing talking to Dr. K'amott. Bye! ."

* * *

"Master Kenobi. I do believe that's your 10th yawn this hour."Mace said as he finished his dinner.

"Sick Jedi, heading for that."Yoda added. "Ah, we stay with Anakin, tonight."

"Yes, that's a brilliant idea Master Yoda. We'll stay with Anakin and you go home and get some sleep. We're not planning to leave until tomorrow afternoon. So take a rest or should Master Yoda order you."Mace, drumming his fingers on the table.

"I'll do it, as long you call me if there's a problem."Obi-Wan said, knowing they wouldn't unless it was terribly serious.

"Home, good!" Yoda replied, getting up from the table."Come, different voice from Anakin's ear."

Obi-Wan paid the bill and call Ruwee to come and get him.

"I would walk home but I'm too tired. I'll admit. It will be nice to sleep in a bed instead of a cot."

"Well I told Jobal you were coming home. That set her off. Padme wants to talk to you. She has been quiet all day. Something is bothering her."Ruwee said.

"I'll find out what's bothering her. I know Anakin's condition is getting to her now. But I do have some good news for her. She might not understand but it's better than nothing. Ah home." Obi-Wan said, getting out the speeder.

"Ah Obi-Wan, there is a pot of Tesca on the table for you." Jobal said, opening the door for him.

"Thank You. Padme?" He called for her."Is she upstairs? I would like to talk to her."

"I'll get her"

Obi-Wan poured himself some Tesca and waited for her to come.

"Hello Obi-Wan. Heard you got a break for the night" Padme, taking her seat.

"Yes. Master Yoda and Master Windu are getting the pleasure of spending the night with Anakin. However, I do have some good news. Anakin is doing better. Still has the cough but they were able to get him to the move. So his days of hanging by the edge, are over. He's right where belongs. I can keep a better eye on him. Know you don't understand this and sometimes I don't understand either. But trust me, Anakin is in better shape now."

Padme said nothing but look out the window.

"Padme, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan, taking her hand."Anakin is doing fine. He's going pull through."

"I know. But today I had to do something in case he didn't pull through. Actually, it's something that should've been done when the Clones Wars started. We just couldn't talk about it."

"What Padme?"Obi-Wan getting concern.

"Today I went to the memorial park and chose where Anakin going be buried. This is where he wanted to be buried, here on Naboo. Anakin just wanted simple ceremony. Didn't really care for much the Jedi ceremony. I can't ignore this feeling of what if Obi-Wan. I'm not going let him live the rest of his life in a coma. Part of me, is afraid I'm going have to make that decision." Padme said, putting her head on her hands.

"Padme, that's a decision you shouldn't have to make on your own. Padme" Obi-Wan reaching for hands and taking them again. "Padme listens me! Anakin will pull through. Trust me when I say that he in the better place in the Force. The Force can do some healing. Why he even tried to give Master Yoda a toss, using the Force. Almost succeed too." Obi-Wan, slightly chuckling over that.

"Anakin almost tossed Master Yoda in the Force but he is a coma. You told me he wouldn't be able to use the Force in that state."

"I know. He should have not been able to do that. But somehow, Anakin used the Force, to tried give Yoda the heave ho. Master Yoda said he never heard anybody doing that, especially in a coma. Makes you wonder what's going. Unless Anakin is recovering and gaining more consciousness. And hate to say this for me, more strength. I have to make sure every day that he stays put and if he moves. Oh lucky me. I got moved him back." Obi-Wan laughing at that thought.

"Yes that has to be it. Anakin is getting better now." Padme breaking into a much need smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Ok here is the next chapter, which seem to appear as a minor chapter. But it's not. It's was written to fill in some details.and set up for the next coming chapters. (Hehehe) Plus I did want write scene with Palpatine in it.

**Amapadme** - Yes Anakin has real father. I never care for Lucas verison on he was created. Actaully that might be my next story, I decide to write a few more stories.

**Inuyashasdragonballs** - **Kal's Girl** - **Anakin's Girl -Crematoriacon -** Patience! Trust me you will be reward. Your going love the next chapter and No, he not going wake up. But something else going happen. :-)

**All the _italics_ are either Anakin's voice or what he is experiencing**

* * *

So the next four days, the Chosen One sleeps. Unaware of anything. He sees no greyness, walks to nowhere. Just sleeps, back in his old room.

Yet, the world goes with changes. Padme sleeps better, knowing that the twins will remain with her. If Anakin can't give something kind of training. Then it will fall to Obi-Wan's shoulders. With decision of becoming Jedi, left to the twins when they become of age. But first they have to be born first and it was also decided that Healer Naporta will stay for that.

The Republic is falling back to its old self, even if it not, it's originally shape. The mending has begun. That's more important than shape.

On the rare days, Chancellor calls Padme. In those talks, he is given hope for his life.

"Good Afternoon Chancellor Palpatine."Padme, breaking into a smile as she takes the call.

"Ah wonderful to see a smiling face of Milady Skywalker. Now when are we going officially announce this marriage." He asked "Or shall I do it"

"When Anakin wakes up. Which should be and hopefully in the next two weeks. The Nawegor and that cough of his, knocked down the Galeriana levels down to 45. The best part is, I'm back sitting with him in the afternoon. I hate being apart from him. I think I have earned the right to spend the next thirty years with Anakin. I know people want me back as a senator. But excuse me, I'm having twins, this is my first pregnancy and the Dad is a Jedi on top of that. So I'm staying home! Also, we still don't know how Anakin will be, when he wakes up." Padme said.

"Nothing is wrong with that. Those three will keep you busy. Palpatine remarked. "As for Anakin, just keep praying Padme. Someone will answer them. Yes, I know about the calls for your return to the Senate. I tell them she has retired and has return to Naboo. They also ask me about Anakin too. In fact I get that question every day, at least three or four times. You know, the Jedi Order did announce today, that Anakin was in a coma and was taken to Naboo for further treatment. It won't be long before people will be connecting the dots. Milady Skywalker" Palpatine said, shaking his finger at her.

"So let them connect the dots." Padme laughing. "Anakin and I will become some romantic legend to them. After all this Republic went through and why not, have something romantic come out of this. The Hero Without Fear becomes- Oh I don't think what they called him. They got creative in the Senate House forum."

"Ah miss it when Anakin would walk through the Senate building. Which heads would turn and the whispering. At the same time, Anakin would be trying to keep a straight face or rolling his eyes. Now and then, dodging the wayward hand. Hmm, that will be miss." Speaking of a Jedi, how is Master Kenobi doing." Palpatine asked.

"Finally caught up on his sleep, the poor thing. When Anakin was in the hospital's wing. Obi-Wan stayed in the room the whole time, with just brief breaks. When Master Yoda and Master Windu came, they sent Obi-Wan home for the night and they stay with Anakin. Apparently they never got any sleep either. They say Anakin was too quiet for them and making them very nervous. Then in the morning I had my meeting with them. I'm glad that the issue with the twins was settled. I didn't want this to become a major dispute with the Jedi Order. But it's settled now, its just Anakin's future with them, that's uncertain. They decided not to throw him out of the Order after all. But they left up to Anakin if he wants to stay. Obi-Wan said something must to happen for them to do that. He said he can't get a straight answer out Master Yoda. I don't know."Padme, throwing up her hands

"Well I did call Master Yoda into my Office and told him that Jedi Order were not to claim the twins or even tried too. Unless he wanted to get the Senate involved, which I already had discussed with Senator Organa. Now the Jedi Order does not the Senate against them. See Padme, everything worked out. Like I told you it would, so there was no need to worry."Palpatine smiling.

"Palpatine! You threaten the whole Jedi Order! And I thought I was bad for telling the Council off."

"Well, the Jedi is in a bit of disarray right now. I think they need to do major reorganizing of themselves and I mean everything. Before even, I would let Anakin take one step back into that Temple. Yes I know. Well, I must end this little talk. Another meeting to tend to. Goodbye Padme." Palpatine said.

"Goodbye Palpatine. Hope to see you soon"

"I will try to come out to Naboo when the twins come. After all I do want to win that bet pool that Senate set up. I pick the 28th "

Padme laughs, when he mentioned the betting pool. Bail had told her about that, mentioning he picked the 20th. But she couldn't get a straight answer, if there was one for who was the father. Knowing him, he put his money on Anakin.

_However, the father  
is still in a coma  
and needs to wake up.  
_

_But not the way  
everybody would like  
him to wake up._

_So in the morning  
of you not knowing  
it was a morning.  
You wake up._

_Greyness is lighter  
The blackness is gone. _

_Facing you –  
is the horizon of white,  
a thin line. _

_Yet, you know  
that's the answer_

_Another walk has begun._

"What's so funny?" Sola asked bringing in some Padme's clothing.

"Palpatine mentioned the betting pool again. Still can't get a straight answer about the father one."

"It's hard to believe, that somebody would choose somebody else beside Anakin. I mean it was perfectly clear you two were in love."Sola said."Somebody had to catch you."

"Only Senator Organa caught us and he never told me either. Chancellor Palpatine knew, another one who won't tell how he found out. Just gives me

a funny look. I know I didn't do a good job of hiding the pregnancy. So the rumors spread. Much to delight of Anakin, who thought the whole thing was funny. He even asked one the people, who was named, if he was the father. The next day, he resigned and headed back to Phuk'u. He was the one who told my medical droid, not to tell me that I'm having twins."Padme, putting her clothes away.

"Why did he do that?"

"He wanted me under a care of a human doctor. His way of winning that argument and he won it." Padme groaning.

"That's what you get for marrying a Jedi" Sola as she left.

"Hey don't knock them until you tried one."Padme yelled back."Then again, maybe I shouldn't listen to my heart that day."She mumbled "Oh I have to get ready for Anakin. Also, have to give Obi-Wan the letter from Karis. Ok. Where is that book I've been reading to Ani? Ah, here it is. C-3PO, where are you?"

"Here my Milady. What do you need?"he answered at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm expecting a message from the Senator Nai'hla. See you get it. Ryoo has a bit of a cold, so why don't you play a game of 9on 9 with her. Artoo is still at Zeno's shop. Hopefully Zeno can get the paint off his wheels and dome."

"Yes, young master Nicona had a bit fun with Artoo"

"That was expected, though more for my twins. Oh well. I'll be later. Obi-Wan should be home soon. If there's any message from the Temple, see that knows about it. Talk to you later." Padme as she left

A short time later -

"Hello Ani, how is my Jedi husband doing? Ah, they got your arm restraints off. That's good, seems you settle down now. You can still move about, just don't try to punch Obi-Wan anymore. Also, you can wake now too, if that's not too hard either. Anakin, you are about to go a full month with this coma. I'm starting to worry. I heard Obi-Wan talking to Mom. There's concerned about you, especially about your legs, you not moving them that much. I'm more worry about your emotional state. What's going happen, when you wake up? You expected to be up in a week or two, not a whole month. I won't take a guess on your reaction when you find out you're on Naboo" Padme as rearranged some things in the room.

"So much has change, Ani, are you going be able to handle it. I know you were having trouble. I tried to help you but you never told me the truth. That hurt Ani, you lying to me. I'm hoping you'll be more honest to me next time. It's going be interesting to have you home all the time. Are we going survived this? I started to unpack some your stuff, more to have something of you in my room. Or I should say our room. I found something I thought you would never do. Was the pain that bad Ani? That you had to turn to Peyhol instead of talking to me. Yea, I found it in your utility belt, in one the pouches. I don't know what to do about this. How many times did I asked you if you were all right and got "I'm fine Padme?" Anakin, how could you, lie to me and do this to me? I'm not dragging Obi-Wan into this. This is between me and you as husband and wife. Clearly, this marriage needs a little work. Right now, I'm more worry about getting you out this coma. Who knows, maybe being in this coma, has cured your drug addiction."

"I talk to the Palpatine today."Padme finally sitting down. "He going tried to come out here when the twins come. You should be awake by then. Granted I would like to know what shape you'll be in. Oh well, you're getting a visitor then. I'm not going to tell him about the Peyhol. That will break his heart and he has enough on his mind. The family is planning for the day you come home. It looks like you'll be put in the den for awhile, if you can't do the stairs. Yes, it will be good when you come home finally. By then, the twins will be born, Maybe they'll remind you got to be more honest with me and you got to make a choice too. Well enough of this, you really can't hear me or understand me either." she said looking out the window.

* * *

"Ah Obi-Wan, you're back. Did you want anything?"Jobal asked.

"Just a cup of Tesca, which I can get for myself." He said "Then I'm going sit outside for awhile."

"Ok, there also some opatas if you want."

Obi-Wan just chuckled at that remarked. There was a bit of discussion about his weight. Granted he lost some weight, while Anakin was in the hospital wing. He knew why he was looking so thin. He had stopped wearing his Jedi clothing. It was just easier for him to wear a pair of pants and a shirt, which he used Anakin's money to buy. Padme claim Anakin wouldn't have minded if he helped himself. It turned that Anakin was a bit business man on the side, with a bit of money too. Then Karis got her uncle to make him another type of belt for his lightsaber.

As he headed out the door and went to his usual spot in the garden. Obi-Wan noticed that the Threesomes were not here, so there was some quiet today. They were respectfully on leaving him alone there but their antics were too funny to miss. Especially if C-3PO and Artoo involved and needed his help. He was looking forward to the birth of Anakin's twins."Guess I'll be the uncle then."

However, before he could do any mediation. Karis's letter needed to be read first. Unless he got that out the way, it would be on his mind the whole time.

"Karis, you brought up some good points. No, you are not going to get with that. Oh Karis" as he read the letter. "Karis, no that's not true. Jedi don't do that. Well maybe Anakin does."

Then he thought-

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are a Master Jedi. You swear your life to the Jedi Order. You can't. You just can't. This what Anakin went through. I understand now, finally. What am I going to do? Well right now, I have to care for Anakin. Padme is about in her eight-month pregnancy. One these days she'll have the twins and then I take over Anakin's care for her. No, the decision will have to wait after Anakin's recovers. But I have tell Karis something. Oh what have I got myself into. Then think about the Council. Well, think about Karis first, worry about them later."

Obi-Wan folded up the letter and put in his pocket.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok a new chapter to read! I love this chapter! It was fun to write compare to last chapter and the ones I'm writing now. However. sorry to say. I'm rewriting the next chapter. :( So I don't know when I'm going post it. Have about 17 pages pages to rewrite before I can type it up. I made some changes in the storyline but you will love it!

**inuyashasdragonballs**** - **The summary is going be change later on. For the third time. I have people reading it. But I think the style of the story is turning them off. Plus I think they are judging the story by the first chapter. Which was to be on the wild side. Their lost. But I'm put a longer summary in my profile page after a certain event happen.

**Anakin's Girl - **Obi-Wan ? Hehehe. Oh the plans I have for him. hehehe

**Amapadme - **Sorry Aankin still in a coma.

**Kal's Girl** - Yup I'm "keep going" with story. Better hang on. Things are going get interesting very soon.

**All the _italics_ are either Anakin's voice or what he is experienci**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 25

_Tired_

_Not of walking  
the greyness._

_I'm not grey  
but everything else is.  
But is this?  
the real way back._

_I don't know –  
_

_Sounds-  
again._

"Anakin. Anakin! You're too quiet today. well at least you didn't tried to hit anybody in therapy today. Dr K'amott said today that your Galeriana levels are down to 30. So what are we looking at, maybe another two weeks being in a coma. Then you'll wake up." Padme said, taking his hand. " I finally got the twins' room done, including the star map. Shaak Ti went through your room at the Temple and found it. She also sent two beautiful blankets from her home world. Also, the Council sent some stuff too, which just amazed Obi-Wan. So far they are sharing a crib. There is another crib, in case a fight breaks out. They are not fighting much anymore but they either in a truce or just ran out of room."Padme, looking at her husband, still laying in a bed. He was a tab too quiet today.

"Also at the end of the Senate term or later on. Palpatine is stepping down. He too tired now, the poor old soul. He's going retired to his country estate at Nagor'a. The Republic is still repairing itself. I have faith everything will return out fine, somehow. Most the Jedi have return back to Temple. You are greatly miss there. Oh, Master Plo Koon flew you starfighter to Naboo for you. However, he took out a part and it's up to you to figure out which one. He said he did it to give you something to do and to make sure you didn't try to fly before your ready. Obi-Wan doesn't say much about the Order. I gather he's not returning to the Temple. Going on some retreat for a year after you recover. Sound like for a year."

Padme watched as Anakin slowly shift himself, not much in the movement. A thought passed through her mind. Then she rubbed her forehead, she was tired. Not at Anakin personally, he did what he thought was right at the time. But why couldn't she just have more moments of happiness with him. Part of her was willing let fate have Anakin, then she cursed Fate. Determined to fight the God of that, Padme pick up the Naboo's goddess of the moon, Shiraya. She made another silent pray to her. Then put it back on the night stand.

"Where are you Ani?. My friend Karis is here. You should see her when she is around Obi-Wan. Karis does nothing but flirt with him And oh course Obi-Wan is too polite to say anything. Personally, I think he enjoys being the one she can't have. Anakin, I wonder sometimes if you ever hear a word I say to you."as she pick up his hand.

_Then I feel a touch  
it's -_

_I don't know  
Not blackness, something._

_Then-  
it takes my hand  
and embraces it._

"Where are you Anakin? Hopefully not in the arm of another woman." Padme suggested as she squeeze his hand. "Yes, you have been the bad boy."

_Why  
I don't know  
but I close my hand  
to the touch._

_Then  
pull away from it  
and walk towards the white._

"Anakin! you squeeze my hand. Ani, are you finally coming back to me. Please Anakin, I'm tired being alone. I need you Ani. I don't want raise these kids alone. I miss you so much. I miss your voice, your laughter and your touch. Everything Anakin. I don't want to spend my rest my life alone. I could never marry somebody else. Anakin Skywalker can you hear me at all." Padme said stroking his face, trying not to cried again.

_Again  
I feel a touch.  
Then –_

_I'm not standing in the greyness._

_In a field, full of flowers and sun. Who's resting in a sky dotted with huge white clouds. Some large brown creatures are walking about. Behind me, a huge ring of waterfalls, that's cascading into a river. Which I feel its power as touches my face, along with the warm sun_

_I take a few steps down the field.  
There –_

_Someone, is sitting on the ground. Quietly I walk up to this person and realized._

_The person is a she._

_Dressed in a pale yellow dress, covered in embroidered flowers. The sun is playing with her hair, that has pale ribbons intertwined in it. She just quietly sitting there. Now and then picking at the grass or picking a flower and smelling it. But for the part, she's just staring off in the distance. Taking no notice of me._

_Looking like the beautiful woman she is._

_Who is she?  
As you tried to remember, she turns to you_

"_Anakin, ready for some lunch? she said, opening up a case."Come on Anakin. You can't stand there on guard all day."_

_Padme. Padme, that's her name.  
Padme my –_

_You are back in the greyness  
But with your name  
and her name and a memory  
of her. The one you been seeking._

_The answer  
you've been walking to. _

"Padme"Anakin quietly mumbled. "Padme" Then started to move about a bit more. But the chest restraint prevent him from getting up.

"Ani? Did you say my name?" Padme asked. "Easy Anakin, what's wrong now?"

"Padme" he said a little louder. "Padme"

"Yes! You are saying my name." Padme slowly getting up. "Ok I'm here. Calm down." she said, touching his face and giving a kiss too. "Easy. Easy Anakin. Ok, they are going have to tighten those restraints again. Nurse. Whoa Ani, watch it with those arms. Hit Obi-Wan, not me. Thank you!

_Where is she?  
Enough of this  
Am I trapped here?_

_No!_

"Here I can give him a sedated now."Nurse said, injecting him. "That will calm him down. He said your name. Well, clearly he is waking up now. I'll say next week for him to come out the coma."

"I hope so" Padme, helping the nurse straighten his covers."There you are Ani. All calm down now. I have to leave a little earlier today. Ok. Be back tomorrow. I have appointment with the midwife with Naporta. Oh, Thank you for telling me, that the last pair of Jedi twins was 125 years ago. Never why Naporta wants to be here. I don't mind. Ouch! My back again, I need one your back rubs again."

* * *

"Hello Obi-Wan" Karis shyly said, entering his room.

"Hello Karis. I take it you got my letter"

"Yes an I'm ignoring it too. Obi-Wan you listen to me. You have every right to life of your own. You said yourself, you are tired of the Jedi Order. So leave and enjoy it. Damn it!" Karis angrily shot back.

"It's not that simple for me. I was raise to be a Jedi. I took an oath. I just can't walk away." Obi-Wan said, getting up from the bed.

"But did you have a choice in the matter. Did somebody asked you, if you wanted to be a Jedi. No, you were taken from your family. Hate to say it, brainwashed into one. Don't say it Obi-Wan Kenobi! It's damn awful truth of the Jedi Order. Never why Padme was so worry about the twins. I don't blame her. Anakin is right, the Jedi Order needs to be reform!" Karis, facing the window, not looking at Obi-Wan.

"Karis, I know you don't understand and sometimes I don't understand either. But the Jedi Order is my life. I can't simple walk away from it. Yes, I can leave the Order but I don't want too."Obi-Wan putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know this isn't fair for you. But I don't want to hurt you anymore and I know this hard enough already. Yet, I must stay true to my to my Jedi Oath and to the Order. Plus, next month Anakin should be out the coma. I'll probably handling his care for Padme." He said, turning her around and giving her a kiss. "But I don't want to lose touch of you either."


	27. Chapter 27

Ok I spent a good part of the day typing up this chapter. Which is actually chapter 26 of the story. I split chapter 25 into two part here. There will be no new part until next week. I need to do some writing this week. Plus it looks like like I'll have to wait till weekend to type up stuff. I need a typist!

Any Question please ask.

**Black's Phoenix - **Glad you like the story. Oh you should what I have plan for Obi

**Kals' Girl -** I'm updating. almost had to wait untill Mon to get this Fanfiction was before.

**Anakin's Girl** - Obi in Love, hmm that could get funny, you know :-) However please promise me you won't choke on me while reading this story.

**inuyashasdragonballs - **Most of Padme family's name came from the Attack of The Clones bookchapter 14. I made up Sola's husband name and her son name. Most of the names I made up either using real names that I twisted around or just got creative. Most of the drugs that are mention, are based on real drugs.

**Enjoy! **

**All the _italics_ are either Anakin's voice or what he is experienci**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

"Now what are they doing?"Padme, said getting up from her desk. When she heard Artoo, led out a batch of frantic chirps and beeps.

There on the patio was Artoo, covered with a blanket.

"Pooja. Oh Pooja! Could you please uncover Artoo." Padme chuckling."Where is C-3PO? In the shed. Why? . He was bad, so you sent him to jail. Ok I'll be right down to sort out this mess out."

As soon as Padme reached the patio. Artoo made it known he was not happy. "Sorry about that Artoo. I know. You can't keep an eye on them like that. They what? Oh Ryoo, stop asking Artoo to use his laser cutter. He's programmed not to do that with you."

"Milady, can you get me out of here? It's awfully dark in here."C-3PO asked as he tapped the door.

"Well, well. I never thought I see the day. Where C-3PO, lands up in jail." Padme remarked, while opening the door.

"Oh dear. I don't think the Master would be too happy to hear about that." C-3PO stepping out and looking around.

"Aw Aunt Padme, you let him out too early. Pooja said. I found him, so I sent him to jail. Then Ryoo was trying to free him by using Artoo. So I cover him." she answered, breaking into some giggles.

"Well, when Uncle Anakin comes home. Then I'll get Artoo to use the laser cutter." Ryoo proudly said."Right Artoo!"

Artoo just let out a slow whistle, while Padme started to laugh again.

"No Ryoo. That's not going to happen. What's going probably going to happen is. You're going to get a lecture from Uncle Anakin, on how to treat his droids. Beside, Zeno took out the cutter and few other things." Padme answered, fixing Ryoo messy hair.

"Padme. There's somebody here to see you. "Jobal called out to her. "She is in the den"

"Coming. Ok back to your games. Artoo, what are you going to do when the twins want to play with you? No, you are not going spend all your time in the hanger. Anakin won't allow it." Padme said as she walked back to the house.

Soon as Padme entered the doorway, she started to laugh at the plainly dressed woman.

"Ah somebody snuck out the Palace."Padme greeting Queen Apailana."Nice outfit."

"Thank You. Oh I had to see you in person when I got back. You're in your eighth month now? Right."

"Yes. Finally in my final month. Things are starting to look up. Anakin is back in his regular room now. The Galeriana level took a good drop again. It's now at 10 and that's from this morning test they did. Now and then, he tries to get out of bed. Yesterday Anakin, said my name a couple times. It's been almost a month since I last heard him talk."Padme as she sat down.

"Ten percent! I talk to you four days ago and you said it was at 30. That is a drop. Wonder why?" Apailana asked.

"Naporta thinks that the Force might have something to do with it. I don't understand. But now, it looks like next week, he should be coming out the coma. There is still some concern on what state he'll be in. Part of me doesn't care, as long he is alive. Yet, deep down inside, I know Anakin will completely recover from this. Beside, I want to see how well Anakin handles the twins. He claims that he can handle a baby. I'm sure it will be fun to watch."Padme said.

"And what about the mother? I think to be a Queen, leading an attack with a blaster in hand. Does not prepare you for dealing with cranky twins."Apailana shot back.

"I know. I know." Padme admitting to defeated on that part. "I'll manage and I do have help. My friend Karis is here now. She staying with her Aunt and Uncle. Then I do have Obi-Wan, who has promise to help too.

"Now that's I want to see. Obi-Wan Kenobi holding a baby and the baby is screaming its head off. Now can a Master Jedi handle that crisis. Well, at least get a picture of him holding a baby. Let's not torture him too much."Apailana chuckling.

"You and everybody else, wants to see Obi-Wan holding a baby. I promise Shaak-Ti I would send her one too. As long I didn't know what she was going to do with it. She can be a bit of a mischief maker in the Temple. Anakin always said, she the most patient one on the Council, and the peacekeeper too. That's why she gets away with half her stunts"

"Karis? Isn't that the one who lost her betrothal to a hiking accident on Naboa IV?" Apailana asked.

"Yes, that's the one. I remember that day. She didn't talk for six months. Then after that, she stayed home with her parents, with occasional trips to Theed. The last two years, she has been a little outgoing. Anakin just loved to tease her, more to get her to laugh. He wanted to bring her to Coruscant a couple times. However" Padme taking a sip of her tea."She has taken a shine to Obi-Wan. Now there's two who should marry each other. She needs a good husband and he needs to have a little fun in his life. So what not? Granted Obi-Wan is a Master Jedi, who can't marry."

"Can't help you there. Sorry. Well they must know I gave them the slip. So I'll sneak back in. I'll see you again soon. If you need anything, let me know."Apailana getting up from her chair.

"Goodbye and enjoy the rest of your freedom."

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in Anakin room. Now and then, watching Anakin once again, fighting his restraints.

"Anakin, what made you think, you can get out of bed? Still, in a coma and your eyes aren't open yet. Ok, I'll take that back, they are now half open or more like slits to me. At least you are not fighting us anymore. You let us do your therapy without trying to punch us or break some fingers"

_Walking again  
Greyness has shape  
to it now._

_There is light and dark here.  
along with sound, that I  
still don't understand._

_But when does  
the greyness. Go back  
to being the meadow  
I stood in, that day._

"Obi?"

"Hello Karis. What brings you here?"Obi-Wan said, getting up to greet her.

"Your lunch. I promise you I would make you some zacaska."Karis showing him the container."After all, you did let me use your lightsaber last night. I like holding that."

"Yes, for the unorthodox use of a lightsaber, cutting up a Kossnuss. Still can't believe how hard those shells could be. "

"Well, sometimes the sweet stuff is hidden in a hard shell."Karis poking him.

"Are you referring to me?"Obi-Wan, pretending to be shocked.

"Yes, you could have told me the truth Master Kenobi."she said, giving him another poke.

"What, I do love you but I want to stay a Jedi too. Why should Anakin have all the fun? Besides I'm sure they will accept his marriage but for me to be involved in a relationship. I'm not in the good graces with the Council right now. But you are right, I was never really given a choice on being a Jedi. However, that's a minor part now. What's else, could I do with my life? Even if we could get married and have kids. How would support you? Being a Jedi is all I know."Obi-Wan quietly said.

"Could work for Dad.? He needs some help"Karis suggested. "Or could just be a pain in the ass to the Order. Between you and Anakin, could make those changes that are clearly needed. Then you could be the Jedi and have me as dessert too."

"But I didn't want you to wait and then get hurt in the end." I don't want to rush this either. Then in the end, cause us to regret it. Anakin got lucky with Padme. Then again that could change. But who's to say from five years, we'll just hate each other. I don't want that happen to us. Beside, there's too much going on right now. I still have my commitments to Anakin and Padme. I really do want to make sure Anakin is fully recovered before doing anything else. I have invested too much time in him."Obi-Wan jabbing his thumb at Anakin. "Like to see him as a father now."

"Obi, you are going be a great father too. One these days."Karis said, tugging his bread."Did you ever find out why the Jedi Order ban marriage and children?"

"Yes and really for stupid reason, when you come to think about. A few rules changes would have solved the problems. Like banning Jedi from marrying another Jedi. It causes the midi-chlorians to skyrocket and then causing the children to have problems later on. There was a whole bunch other reasons too. That could have been solved, if they sat down and work on it. Instead, three council members sat down and mediated on it and came up with the current plan. Which reeks of taking the easy way out. Anakin was right, you can mediate all you want. But sometimes you just have fix the problem right there and now. However, there are too many Council members, who like things just as they are. Anakin. No! Oh dear! Excuse me." Obi-Wan backing away to tend him, who managed to free an arm from the restraints"How did you manage to do that?"

_The greyness  
is lighter now._

_Is it grey?  
or is this white._

_Something  
is calling me._

"Well I have to get back to a Padme. I'm watching her threesome of nieces and nephew for the afternoon. It seems they like to torture the droids. See you tonight at the park"she said.

"Yes. I'll be there."Obi-Wan answered back.

* * *

"Hello, Hello my love. Just love hearing about you trying to get out of bed. Could wake up first?"Padme said, giving him a kiss. "At least you could kiss me back. No, not today. Guess I'll have to wait until you wake up. Obi-Wan found out from Agen, they are taking bets at the Temple on which day you are waking up. Obi-Wan says next Tuesday. I say Thursday, so will see who will win? Will you stop trying to get out that bed. Restless aren't we today." as she fixed his covers.

"Oh there is a betting pool for who's the father at the Senate. You won't believe who's leading, Sko'tsam from Odiar III. What in the name of whatever, gave them that idea? Granted he spent the week at the apartment. But I was with you at Naboo during that week. And finally! In second place, Senator Organa! Never why he didn't want to admit to knowing about the pool. Poor Bail, guess his reputation is shot. I think us working together all the time, kinda led some speculation. He did say your name was mention a few times. However I'm not naming the father of the twins until they are born. Then me and you are going sit back and watch the fireworks." Padme cracking up.

"Oh Ani, that's going to be one major scandal. Well we knew it and we knew in a matter of time, we'll be discovered. At least you won't be thrown out the Order. Obi-Wan thinks you'll have to appear before the Council." Padme, picking up his hand and placing on her stomach.

_Again  
the hand is touched  
as white swirls  
around you._

_Then-  
You feel it, not sure  
what it is? Yet,  
it's drawing you in._

_Two small things  
You reach out  
to touch it._

_  
And something is felt.  
What?_

_Again,  
another round of steps  
needs to be taken._

_As a memory  
is reform of them  
Drawing you in._

_

* * *

_

"Padme Padme?. There you are." Obi-Wan, poking his head in the doorway. "Ok. It's all set. You can have for the morning. Then me and Trameri get deal with him for the afternoon. With him calling your name all the time."

"Thank You. I can't really change the Queen schedule"

"Well you earn the right for pleasant afternoon. Hopefully the twins don't decide to make appearance. I have seen that happen." he said, then headed for the park.

"Good Evening Karis"

Karis pulled Obi-Wan closer to her and gave him a kiss.

"Hello Obi"


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

There is no greyness.  
Only color.

Seen by open eyes.

* * *

Padme walks through familiar hallways  
and come to familiar room,  
bathed in morning light.

There -

Anakin, lays in his bed,  
facing the window.

And when Padme faces Anakin.  
She is greeted by his open eyes.  
as they turn towards to her.

"Anakin- Oh Ani!"  
follow by the tears of relief and joy  
as she hugs him.

"Ani, you're awake."

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

Yes finally got this chapter type up! I'm back to typing this on the weekends. So no more posting twice a week . I'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready, I have been writing the next couple chapters and the next one needs a total rewrited (Ugh) Plus my moniter is been acting crazy. I have to hit it to get to work right.

**Thank You for all the reviews everybody **So were you surprise to see Anakin awake in the last chapter. I actually I wrote that one back in May ! and it's now Oct!And I'm not done with the story either.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Master Kenobi. Master Kenobi Where are you?" C-3PO, calling out into the garden.

"C-3PO. I'm here. What's wrong?"Obi-Wan, jumping up from the bench,

"My Master. My Master is awake!"C-3PO exclaimed."Milady found him awake. Artoo. Artoo! Our Master is awake."

Artoo let out series whistles and chirps.

Obi-Wan ran to the house. "He's awake? Typical Anakin, does his own thing his ways."Obi-Wan shaking his head. "And making me lose my bet too. Who pick today?"

"Nobody."Jobal answered"Except Anakin. Do you need to inform the Jedi Council right now? He is totally up. There's no chance of him slipping back into a coma. Padme probably won't allow it."

"I just need to send a message. I already have it set up. Let me get it and Karis can send it for me." he said, heading for his room.

"Obi-Wan Obi?"

"In here Karis. Ah, the person I need to see."Obi-Wan greeting her." I need you to send this message." as he gave her a kiss. "It's all set up. It's going to Master Yoda."

"I can't believe he's up already. I pick Monday." Karis said.

"Yes, it seems Anakin once again, has pull a fast one. Ok I'm going to the center. Talk to you later."Obi-Wan, heading for the door.

"Bye"

* * *

Anakin -

Who loves you. Who loves to fly. Wow you with his devotion. Rode a Shaak to impress you. Save your neck too many times. Is more human than any Jedi alive.

Is laying in that bed.

He can't talk yet or sit up. But in his eyes, you see the fear raging. The confusion now racing his mind. You hold his hands and rub his shoulder. Telling him, everything is going be on now. Remind him that he just woke up. Anything to calm him down.

_So, I can see color now. All the rainbows of color and the jewel of the color, is Padme. Look at everything, Anakin, for that's all you can do._

_Ok. You can shed a tear._

"Ani, it's alright. You are alive and that's all that matters now."Padme bending down and giving him another kiss.

"Here, give me your hand."Padme, taking his hand and putting on her stomach."Ah kids, guess who just go up. Daddy! He is awake and looking forward to seeing you."

_Yes. Welcome to your useless Father. Padme, full of hope, that I'm going to break into a million pieces. _

"Oh I left the pictures home. They did some holo imaging of the twins. Just to make sure they were in the right position for delivery. They are so cute but we can't tell who is Luke and who is Leia. I'll call Sola later and asks her to bring them. I hear Obi-Wan coming."

"Anakin Skywalker! In the name of the force, you are finally up and a week earlier too" Obi-Wan yelled out. Then, went over to Anakin and gave him a hug. "Oh I can't believe you're up. I pick Thursday, well, but it really doesn't matter. As long you're awake and no slipping back either. He having a trouble talking, well that makes things interesting."

Anakin just looked at Obi-Wan, then shook his head slightly.

"You'll be alright Anakin. You're not alone on this. Obi-Wan, quickly noticing his confusion. "A message has been sent to the Temple Bet somebody will throw a party in your honor."

"Ok Anakin, sorry to break up this party. But we need to do a full exam on you."Naporta said, entering the room with two helpers.

Obi-Wan helped them left Anakin onto a hoverbed. Then pull Naporta aside."Careful, he totally confused. I'm not sure he realizes he's up. He might lash out using the Force. Do you want me in the room?"

"Yes, let's be on the safe side. Though part of me wished he did toss Yoda," Naporta, trying stifled a laugh.

"Join the club."

* * *

"Master Yoda! What's wrong?" Mace, when heard Yoda yelling.

Instead of a serene Master Yoda greeting Mace. A joyful Yoda greeted him.

"Master Yoda?"

"Up, he's up. Young Skywalker awaked. Hehehe. Good day. Good News! Tell Tell everybody! Yoda cheerfully said.

"Yes Master Yoda. That's very good news finally. I will make announcement."Mace stepping out the room and thought. "For a moment, I thought Yoda lost it."

The Temple was told and Obi-Wan was right. They did throw a party with the Jedi Master looking the other way with drinking part. Besides, they needed some joy in that. Too much sorrow from the past years of fighting. Yet, unknown to them, it set the motion of change in the Force.

Then in a Chancellor Office, A lone man sits and weeps for joy.

* * *

Padme waited outside the room Anakin was in. If she wasn't pregnant, she would be in there. But that was twenty minutes ago.

"Padme" Jobal, as she sat down next to her."No news yet."

"No and I'm tempted to knock on the door."Padme replied."The more I wait, the more I begin to fear it's bad news."

"They probably just checking everything twice, He's been a coma for about a month, just can't him to get up and work on his lightsaber routine."

"You should see him. I could see the confusion in him and the fear. That's what's scaring me now, the fear. Anakin rarely shows his fear. Maybe I hope too much."Padme, letting out a sigh.

"Nonsense. Your Anakin needs to take some the responsibility of his action. The bottom line is, he left you dealing with his mess."Jobal quickly said. Glad that she finally said it too.

"What? Mom no! . Anakin knew what he was doing, Remember, he left that letter for me. He knew he could have died of Galeriana poisoning. Anakin said he would understand if I never forgave him for this.

"Yes. Thrown in a little guilt trip. That's what he did."Jobal replied

"He was thinking of me when he did it. He was thinking of me when he wrote the letter, pleading for me to go back to Naboo. If only I had listened to him. Maybe we would have been at the villa, not here. I should have done what he asked that night when fought. No, I had to be the stubborn one," Padme said quietly."You don't care for Anakin, do you?"

"Not exactly Padme, I don't know him. All I know about him. Is that he is a wild Jedi who got my daughter pregnant. Who has no way of supporting my daughter. Who can face any enemy but can't face his own's demons."

"He did face his demons' Mother. He could have killed himself instead. Making it looks like a piloting accident. No, instead he decides to drop out for a while. In the end, it got the people who were causing him pain, including me, to listen to him." Padme, glancing at the door."Yes, he wild at times, that's his nature sometimes. And yes got me pregnant too. As for a job, well he got a job offer from Zeno. I know he'll take that or go work for JuJu. Then again, he might become a pilot for some shipping company. I know he is involved with one. They just sent me some money he just earned. Like about 20,000 credits."

"20,000 credits! . What is his job there, Security?" Jobal exclaimed.

"I have no idea. I'm not sure where he got the money either. Another thing I need to ask him, when he gets a little better."

"Padme? The doctor would like to talk to you now."Obi-Wan holding out his hand.

"Yes, I'm coming."Padme, getting up slowly.

"I'm coming too. You're not leaving me out of this. After all, he my son-in-law now. Granted, I wish, he had handled his problems another way." Jobal also getting up.

They followed Obi-Wan to the room. Anakin had his eyes closed but soon as Padme walked in, he opened them. Then tried to raise his left hand for Padme to take but couldn't. Padme went to his side and pick it up and ran her other hand through his hair.

"Anakin you are impatient!"Naporta scolding him. "Also clearly, you didn't understand me either. Don't give me that look. Ok Padme. Here what's going on. His Galeriana level is at 3. Hence why Anakin is still a little groggy and confused. Because of this, we are not sure if this, what's causing his lack of motor skill or this the damage he got to deal with now. "

"So right now, the best plan for him. Is to wait another week and do another round of tests. Then we'll come up with a plan for his therapy." K'amott added. "Any questions?"

"Ok I don't understand one thing. I was impression that Galeriana had to be total out system before he woke up. So how Anakin managed to wake up?. I'm not complaining but this is a surprise." Padme asked.

"That's the mystery part. He should be still in a coma but he's not. Maybe he got bored or miss his wife." K'amott suggested. "Unfortunately, Anakin is having a bit of trouble with talking right now. So the questions have to be "yes" and "no" ones. Well let's get Anakin back to his room. I'm sure he would like to be alone with his wife now."

"Agreed."Padme said and with that everybody laughs.

Turns out Anakin could talk with much effort, through the Force to Obi-Wan. He made it clear. He wanted Padme to go to the Queen's lunch today. Claiming he was going fall asleep anyway. Well, that's what Obi-Wan thought he said and added it was better if they stuck with Anakin nodding his head for answers.

"Anakin, you rest now." Obi-Wan said as he the covers."Like you didn't have enough already."

Anakin just closed his eyes and thought.

_Ah you, being the bastard again. Guess the gamble did work out as you plan it. Now lying in this bed at this center Padme put you in. Anakin, you have been in a coma for a month and now paying for it. You can barely move, forget about walking or holding Padme. Don't think about the twins. You were examined by the doctors and they put off the verdict by a week. Hoping for some better news. Then it will be intense physical therapy for you. When that's all done, you should be good as new. Yea right._

Then Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin was trying to hide his tears.

"Anakin, Anakin, you going to be all right. You are just confused and groggy from waking up. Also, still have a bit of Galeriana in you. Easy Anakin." Obi-Wan, rubbing his back. "You're alive Anakin, that's the main goal right now. Ok I guess you need a good cry too." He said, comforting Anakin best as he could.

* * *

Later in the evening

"Hello Obi-Wan, how is he doing?" Padme asked. Standing at the doorway.

"He quieted down, sorta snoozing right now. He had a good cried, after you left. Maybe that's why he wanted you not here for the afternoon."Obi-Wan suggested as he walked towards her."How was your afternoon?"

"It was good. Everybody was happy to hear about Anakin. I also told them that I was his wife and the twins were his. Needless to say, I shock everybody." Padme chuckling

"Well that will make the Holo-News by morning. I should warn the Council on that."

"Why? I told them. When Anakin was awake, I was announcing the marriage. I'm tired of being Padme Amidala. I want to be known as Padme Skywalker, the wife of Anakin Skywalker." Padme proudly said.

Well you got your wish Mrs. Skywalker." Obi-Wan, letting out a slight groan. "Yes the press is going have some fun" he thought too.

"Thank you. Well you take a break and I'll sit with the snoozing husband. Padme as she entered the room.

"Aw poor Ani." Padme softly said. "Finally awake but very confuse. I don't blame you. You expected to be awake in the Healer's Quarters and you found yourself in a strange place."

Anakin woke to a voice talking him. He open his eyes to his wife sitting next to him. A wave of emotion came over him. Then, tried to tell her something but the words couldn't come out.

Padme watched as her husband tried to talk. Quickly she calmed him down.

"Anakin, don't try to talk just yet. I know you have things to say. Like I love you, which I know in my heart you do. But you need take it easy now. Don't try to push yourself. You still have some Galeriana in you. Give yourself some time. The Clones Wars are over and the fighting has stopped. You're safe now. Ok"

Anakin only looks at her. Wondering, how could she love him after what he has done to her?

_How can you love a bastard Padme?_


	30. Chapter 30

Ok better late than nothing. My moniter quiet last Fri and I had wait until Moday for the new one. So instead typing I was writing. Hmm that was a brilliant idea I came up with for Chapter 31 (Hehehe) **inuyashasdragonballs -** I think I have maybe another 10 -15 chapters to go. I'm not sure, due to the fact sometimes I have to split the chapters for fanfiction or when I write a chapter I split the chapter in half. I just hope Fanfiction doesn't put a limit on the chapters.

**Haydenfans89 -Kal's Girls- Vadergirl2008- Darthgladiator45 and Anakin's Girl **

**Thank You **for your support!

**Rememeber ! Nov 1st . **Star Wars Revenge of Sith : comes out. Yes! I can finally see it. No I haven't seen it yet. I don't care for crowds of people around me.

**The Italics are Anakins thoughts **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

For a few days, Anakin laid in his bed, not moving and not talking either, Only his eyes told of the confused and the pain. Both and Padme and Obi-Wan tried reassure him by telling it was the Galeriana causing the confusion in him.

Yet, Anakin knew it was he. Facing the aftermath of what, he had done. In tempting to escape his pain, he only created more. Then Padme, who was looking tired, she blamed carrying the twins but Anakin knew the truth.

_They all lived in a fantasy place, while I deal with the reality._

_So far a couple days, you lay in that bed. Trying not let the confusion show. But Obi-Wan always felt in the Force and on the second day of being awake. You're given something to calm you down but it can only do so much._

"Ugh I didn't want to do that to him."Padme sitting at the table for supper.

"Agree but he left us with no other option either. When the Galeriana level hit zero, K'amott said they take him off the medication."Obi-Wan answered."Right now the Galeriana level is at 2. He is getting there."

"Yes. Then they will do the testing again, to see how bad he really is. And then, decide how much therapy he needs. I just hope the twins don't come by then"

"It might help Anakin in way."Obi-Wan said

"No, he wanted to be there. It would only cause him more pain."Padme said, remembering Ani excitement over that plan.

"10 credits say, he faints."Obi-Wan offered.

"Oh no! I'm not betting I'll have enough on my mind with worrying about him fainting."Padme said. She was tempted to ask Obi-Wan to be there but thought better of it.

Then on the fifth day, something had to give. There were too many cracks in Anakin's form to hold it together.

In a day full of warm sun. Padme finally got one her wishes for Anakin, to get him outside for a while. Everybody agreed. Anakin could use some sun.

"That was Obi-Wan. While I'm there, they are going take him outside for an hour. He is so pale looking." Padme grabbing her stuff.

"You know Mom. It will be interesting to see how Padme going handle Anakin when he gets home. Considering, he can now put his foot down with her." Sola said.

"I would be more worry about what he's going to do with you."Padme answered back."Bye"

* * *

Later –

"Come on Anakin, my former Padawan. You need to get some sun. It's a lovely day and what a better way. Then to spend it with your lovely wife." Obi-Wan, helping Anakin out of bed into the hoverchair. Then pushed him out into the garden.

"Ah yes, a good spot. Padme should be here any minute. She'll be glad to see. That we got around to cutting that wild mane of yours. Then got rid that scar Ventress gave you. Here she comes now. I'll leave you two alone. Obi-Wan, getting up."Hello Padme."

"Hello Obi-Wan. Ah you cut his hair finally. There's my good-looking husband. Padme, giving Anakin a kiss and hug.

_You see your wife, carrying your twins. Beautiful in the light and you felt like the bastard you are. All night, quietly you practice three little words to say to her. It will mend her heart, not yours._

Padme sat down by her husband. She could see something was bothering him. But again, she blamed the Galeriana or he was back to his moody self finally. It didn't matter now. Anakin was alive and awake for this beautiful day.

You reach for her and you got another undeserving kiss. Then staring straight into her eyes, while the hand, unsteady, touches a face.

The three words you must say

"Anakin, what's the matter?. Tried tell me or do you Obi-Wan."

_Those three words. You must say, that is more important than "I Love You" which are hallowed words now. If you could pick the lightsaber, you would shatter them and set Padme free from you._

_The three words, you must say._

_In a broken voice, broken more by emotion than illness. You look into her, seeing the concern rising. Knowing she was about to call Obi-Wan._

_The three words you must say now or stay silent. Like the bastard you are now._

"_Padme I'm sorry"_

_And then you cried like you unborn twins. Yes, you regain your life but the pain of what you have done with it, remains. Anakin Skywalker was more of a broken man with broken dreams. However, dreams never remain the same in the Force of the Chosen One's life._

For a while, Padme just let him cried."Let it all come out Anakin. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're alive and that's what really matters." Padme holding him best she could. Glancing up to Obi-Wan, letting him know. She was all right with him.

In time, Anakin just laid in his arms. Padme could sense he was giving up now."My strong Jedi protector and love, broken now." she thought.

Then Padme motion for Obi-Wan to come over. They manage to get Anakin back into his room, into his bed. Naporta slipped in and gave Anakin another sedated, Only then, would he find his peace.

* * *

Padme sat down by her husband and thought."I have done what I can for Anakin and it's clear, he won't be coming back at 100"

"Well, we can't blame the Galeriana for that."K'amott said. "It's total out his system."

"No, we'll blame his demons on that outburst." Naporta answered."Plus the Jedi Council, for not listen to healer Tasar requested for outside help. Damn Order."

"Tasar requested that Anakin get some help. First time I heard about that."Obi-Wan, glancing into Anakin's room.

"Kit Fiso got that nice little tidbit off of Master Yoda but that's all I know. I'm going set something for him."Naporta said. "Enough is enough."

"I already have done that. Obi-Wan answered. "I promise Ki-Adi I would. Right now I'm more worry about Padme, this not good for her."

"She'll fine. I scan her before. Let her stay with Anakin for the afternoon. He going to have to pull himself out this one. He should be alright in a couple days. Personally, Anakin needs to get this his system."K'amott added.

Padme sat by Anakin, again she held his hand. She gave him the forgiveness he had asked for. Whether it would help him, she did not know. For now, she rested in the chair. Later Obi-Wan came for her and took her home. Anakin spent the rest the day, asleep.

* * *

.

_Woke up to sun. Somehow I rub my face. Damn. The sun is too bright. Well Anakin, you said your apology to Padme and you can lie here with a clear conscious too. If you got one. Luke and Leila - So what will be Obi-Wan's lecture for today. Maybe I can use the force to keep his mouth shut. But what to do with Padme? When she comes in. Padme I betray you. Those vows I said, now nothing to believe in. Oh here comes Naporta, lucky me._

"Good morning Anakin"Naporta cheerfully said. Taking note how he responded."Hmm, still a bit of confusion or are you ignoring me. Well, we are giving you a day of rest. Meaning, no therapy. Obi-Wan will stop by later on to check on you. Then around one, Padme comes in and spend the afternoon with you. Ok" Then she did a few more scans and left.

_Thank You for leaving. Rest, that's all I do is rest. Just lie here like a useless blob. _

Obi-Wan did come later. After a few words with his doctors, he decided to just stay for an hour. "He going needs his energy for Padme's session. And I'll just ignore that he acting like a ten-year-old again" he thought.

Then at one

"Hello Ani, how's my Jedi lover doing today? Poor Anakin, not having an easy time with this. I know you probably getting restless. Padme leaning down and Anakin turns his head away."Hey! Excuse me."Tapping on his head.

"_Oh, leave me alone Padme." I wanted to shout out it to her But I didn't, not wanting to upset her. Oh Padme, leave me here to die. I'll be better off and so will you. Don't think of the twins. Don't Anakin!_

"Ok I'm blaming this on the confusing you are still suffering from or something else. Yes, you can ignore me for the afternoon. But I'm not leaving you. Hmm, maybe the next time, I'll just hit you harder and with an object too."Padme picking up a book and started to read it.

Anakin didn't look at her. He just silently cried inside. How can he recover, when he knew in his heart, he just couldn't do it? "Padme is just better without me."he thought.

When Padme left, she just said goodbye and didn't bother kissing him either. His action spoke volumes to her.

* * *

.

In an office, a tired old man with tears in his eyes. Watches the world go by. The room is dark except for the small light. Holding in his hands, is a holo-image taken three years ago.

Chancellor Palpatine stared at the image of Anakin Skywalker. He was had just become a Jedi Knight. He was so proud of Anakin. Palpatine played innocently and had invited Padme over when the picture was taken. He knew those two were in love with each other. He even made a joke about them looking like the perfect couple.

Then Palpatine remembered that day. He had planned out for Anakin. Palpatine was going to request that Anakin come over. Then Palpatine, was going asked Anakin to leave the Jedi Order. That never happened and something else took place. Now the aftermath of three years of confusion, was being dealt throughout the Republic.

But the last two weeks have been a mix of joy and sorrow. The joy being that Anakin was awake now. The sorrow, they weren't really sure how bad he was. Then reports of the confusion and now, he's not caring anymore. Palpatine broke down over that. He was ready to drop everything and go to Naboo but Padme reported that Anakin didn't understand what had happen to Palpatine. So he agreed in the best interest of Anakin, to hold off on the visit.

Meanwhile, Palpatine looked at the information on how to finally adopted Anakin. Palpatine knew he didn't want Anakin to take his last name. Somewhere in that vast space above, was Anakin's real father. He couldn't believe Shmi Skywalker's story. Yes, Anakin had a father and he needed to honor him too. But for now, Palpatine will be his father. And tomorrow, the Father is going to Naboo to visit and talk to his sick son.

The clock chime a late hour, the Father felt tired but, please too. He did have a little plan to cheer up Anakin. There was a little prize for getting better. "Yes Anakin, I do have a little prize for getting better. I'll be the judge, on how well you should be, not you. I know you too well Anakin Skywalker." Palpatine thought.

Yes, there was one little prize out this whole crazy mess. The Sith Lord left his red blade lightsaber behind. Well, it was hidden in a statute, now broken open. But Palpatine spied it before the Jedi did and quickly put it in his robe. Later he took a closer look. Anakin had shown him how to turn a lightsaber once. So with a little effort, it turned on. The red blade sprung to life and he smiled when he felt its power. Palpatine knew Anakin's deepest wish, was to have a red blade lightsaber. More because nobody else had one and it would make Anakin appear more as a bad boy Jedi in the Council eyes. Something else he loved to do, was to rile them up. Well this will get their attention.

"Well my future Son. You now have your lightsaber."


	31. Chapter 31

You are not going like the ending of this chapter! It was last minute decisions and it work out perfectly. I would have posted this sooner but I landed up writing another Star Wars story for Halloween call **The Crash **. Fair Warning! Just for the heck of it, I gave Anakin **two** **wives**. One my reviewers of that story didn't like it .

I do planned to write more Star Wars stories and I have decide I'm not going wait untill after I finish this one, So when I get them done and they are good. I'll post here. The next one I'm writing, is about Artoo and he has runaway from home.

**Anakin's Girl**- I few other twists in this story .They are such bad boys!

**inyuashdragonballs - **Thanks for the info. Don't worry I won't leave you without finishing it. I hate that when people do that. at least tell the people you can't finish it.

**Haydenfan89** - Thank You!

**Tomorrow I get my Revenge of the Sith Dvd! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Anakin watches the sun go down again as tears form in his eyes. Padme left two hours ago and he treated her badly. Yet, he felt glad he did it. Then another wave of confusion rode over him. He was awake but helpless. What kind of a husband, could he be to her now. Could he talk her into just leaving him and find another one.

_Don't think about the twins. Yes it's better if they don't know you, The useless Father._

Padme sat in the garden, watching the sun going down. All she had hope for Anakin, seemed too shattered this week. Galeriana was gone from his system yet there was no sign of her Anakin. They were trying to start his therapy and Anakin was not cooperating.

"It must be too much for him to handle. Clearly he broke and just wants to lie there." She thought. Obi-Wan was going give him two more days to straighten up. Then he going let Anakin have it. Right now all she cared about were the twins. They will be the legacies of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker not the one who's laying in a bed not caring.

"Excuse me Milady, but Senator Organa is here to see you." C-3P0 said with Bail standing behind him.

"Bail! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to save the Republic?"Padme half heartily trying to tease him.

"It's not the same with you gone. Beside I heard rumors that Anakin Skywalker, the secret husband of a former Senator from Naboo, was wide awake." Bail said, giving her a little bow. "What's shock me the most, was the lack of scandal this didn't cause. Actually it turned out to be one very pleasant fairy tale love story."

"Very cute. Yes, I'm shock that the press hasn't started rumors. Actually they have been respecting our privacy. However I did promise I would tell when the twins would be born. As for Anakin, yes he is awake and in a bit of a rough patch. There is no more Galeriana in him but the damaged has been done. He can barely talk and move his arms. Forget about walking. Something is wrong there too. Anakin's mind has been effected. I spent this afternoon with him. Anakin doesn't acknowledge me or even tried to commutate. He just lies there. I don't know what else to for him."Padme replied,

"It must have been a terrible shock to him to wake up on Naboo and to find out that he has been a coma for a month. Don't rush Anakin to recover Padme. It might take several months or even a year before he is back to normal. Both psychical and emotional too."Bail, emphasizing emotional part."I don't think Anakin was in his right mind when he did it. The last time I saw him, was a week before he went into the coma. I tried to get him to talk. My gut feeling was there was something terrible wrong with Anakin. He only wanted talk about you, not himself. I didn't press the subject. I tried to get hold of Obi-Wan but he was away. But what has happen, has happened. Now on to Anakin's full recovery."

"I don't think Anakin will ever fully recover."Padme quietly said."He is nothing but a broken Jedi now."

"Padme Skywalker! I can't believe you that! Padme, Anakin loves you with all his heart. He does nothing but worry's about you. In fact that's why he went to see me before he pulled his crazy act. It was about you, especially about this little object that belongs to you."Bail answered back, holding out a box to her.

"What is it?" Padme asked as she took the book and opened it."Oh no"

"Hate to be nosey but, what exactly what is it? Gathered it means something to you. Anakin said he found you crying over it because it was broken."Bail, taking her hand.

"It's the japor snippet that Anakin carved for me, when he was nine. It was for good luck. When, we were on our way to Coruscant. He had just been free from Watto and he had to leave his mother behind. He was so cold, so I had wrapped him up in my jacket. Anakin was such a cutie then. Anakin knew I was sad. Then he reached in his pocket and gave me this. I wore it when I made that speech to the Senate. It gave me comfort. Later I had a special box made for it. I was so afraid to lose it."Padme as she took it out the box.

"A couple weeks ago, the hole finally broke apart. It broke my heart and I land up crying over that. Poor Anakin, he found me in tears. Ani just held me in his arms, telling me that he'll get it fixed for me. I just wanted to, put it back in its box and leave it there. But the next morning, he took it out and said he was going to have it fix. A week later, he was in the coma and I didn't have the pendent back."

"That was my fault. The jeweler on Coruscant said he couldn't fix it. So I sent it to Alderaan to the royal jeweler. Who said he could fix it, he needed time to study the pendent. Later we decide to strengthen the wood part with some luegai solution. Then we talk back and forth, what would be the best design for it. Then we had to wait for the Corno stones to come in. It was only last week that he finally put the whole thing together. Needless to say, I think that's one his best works ever."Bail answered.

Padme looked at her now found pendent. What the jeweler did, was set the pendent in a frame, that form around it. Then he attached a chain, studded in Corno stones.

"Padme! I know what you are thinking. Consider it my very late wedding present to you and Anakin. Bail, giving her a hug.

"Thank You Bail. I'll let Anakin put it back on, when he gets into a better mood. He always the one who put on me, when he left."

"Come on, Breha sent you more marriage presents and some baby stuff. And I haven't seen one gift either." Bail declared, helping her up from the bench. "Oh Palpatine is leaving for Naboo tomorrow morning."

"Oh I forgot he's leaving the Chancellor position. Maybe he can talk some sense into Anakin or get him into a better mood."Padme wondered.

"That's the first thing Palpatine going to do, visit with Anakin. I'll see Anakin in the morning and try to explain what has happen to Palpatine. Maybe now Anakin will understand."

* * *

.

"You are bad"Karis exclaimed as she tried threw another punch at Obi-Wan.

"Me! Oh You're not so innocent."he countered back. Then use the Force to pull her hair again.

"Karis just smile and snuggle up to Obi-Wan."What are we going to do Obi. Anakin is not getting any better and Padme is about to give birth. All this is not going give us much time for us."

"Don't worry, something will work out. We just have to be patient. Anakin will pull through eventually. I think he needs to hold his children before he'll pull himself together. He doesn't want to talk about them. I sense he is scared about being a father." Obi-Wan said.

"And you're scared about being a husband."Karis, tugging his beard.

"Will you stop tugging at my beard. Maybe I should have trim a bit more." Obi-Wan rubbing it. "I'll bet you. Those twins of Anakin will do nothing but pull on it. Then Anakin always said it made me look grumpy this way. Guess I'll do that tomorrow afternoon."

"Good idea"Karis tugging it once more.

* * *

.

The room was dark and Anakin watches as the stars grew bolder in the night's sky. He was restless and nothing was pleasing him. Naporta was here a half hour ago, doing her usually annoying routine. Always asking what is wrong and Anakin answered her in silence. Dr. K'amott ordered psych exam for him and he wonderfully flunk it.

_What did they know what he was feeling. Naporta never married and had kids. Did she ever really understand what love was? And K'amott, what did he knew about being a Jedi and falling in love with the most beautiful woman. Knowing you are forbid to this._

"_Padme" the name echos through his head. She richly deserves a better husband than he was. How could he love her and protect her? The only thing he could do, was just to lie in this bed. _

_Padme is not accepting my condition. Padme, my wife. If you love me, leave me and find another husband who will care for you. I have only become a burden to her family. I doubt it that the order would take care of me. Why did I just die that day? Everything would have been better for everybody._

_Soon sleep beckons the worn out Jedi._

_Greyness, Greyness. No!_

Anakin woke with a jolt and spent a minute catching his breath. It wasn't the greyness he had fear. But of a full moon tonight and the greyness was the moonlight.

As always, thoughts begin to form in his mind. Always the same one or two things he didn't want to deal with. The two things he failed that night and the two things. Anakin worries about the most.

Anakin then realizes he was thirsty and with a bit of effort, turns to his nightstand and grabs his water holder.

A square soft white light greets him.

"_What?" with a bit of the Force and more of luck. I manage to pick it. Then I could see it was._

_My twins -_

_It was the hole image that was taken two weeks ago. My Twins. The two things, I didn't want to face. The one unknown of my life. Fatherhood and the knowledge I have done something with my life, that change it forever. I knew I could have died that night. Well, I did die that night. I remember everything from the coma, the walking, the fighting, the sense I shouldn't be here. _

_But I am here. _

_Somebody out in the vast blackness, doesn't want to deal with an Anakin Skywalker just yet. I knew the Galeriana was gone from my system. Just couldn't shake the feeling of this I don't deserved to be alive. Look what have I have done to my family._

_But my twins, Luke and Leila from the holo image. They are sort of staring at me. _

_So Anakin -_

_Are they going to grow up without a Father too? You grew up without a Father. You didn't care for it. How many times did you Mom about your Father? How many times were you meet with silence? I know between Padme and Obi-Wan, they would learn about me. But it's not the same of being there for them. I suffer because of that. I don't want that for my children, the twins and whoever else comes after them. _

_Oh we're having more Anakin _

"Yup I want a big family! A half Father is better than no Father."Anakin said aloud

"Yes Anakin, a half father is better than none. But you'll be a full father eventually "Qui-Gon, appearing before Anakin.

"Qui?" staring at the figure before him.


	32. Chapter 32

FINALLY! I got this #& chapter done! Between the two rewrites, a thunderstorm on Sun. Then last night somehow I goof in saving this chapter. So I lost a page, so tonight I had retype it.Ugh and make mattters worse, it's only a short chapter. Ok enough of me ranting.

Also one quick note. I have two other fanfiction currently being written. I use them to take a break from writing this one.One deals with Artoo and some the trouble he gets into(Making Anakin very mad at him) . The other is about Padme. I'm going start posting the Artoo story by the weekend. I don't have a title yet. So you can put me on author alert, if you don't to have search for it.

**Anakin's Girl**- No you can't slap Ani. that's Padme's job. And my Ani isn't that fustrating. That's Obi-Wan dept.

**AMAPADME**. - Here you go , you want Qui says to him.

**DarthGladiator45 -** I'm 35 I don't think that makes me young anymore.lol

**inuyashdragonsballs.- **Bring on those droids. I have the key to the Death Star!

**Kal's Girl -** I'm writing chapter 34. have new charcters to write with. Finally!

**Vadergirl2006 - **Thank You

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Easy Anakin, you're not dreaming. I'm alive in a way. Let's say I have become part of the Force, you just love to cause disturbance in. So at last, Anakin Skywalker has made peace with himself. Don't worry, you'll be a great father. You know how to love and that's the first step ."Qui-Gon said, still amused at Anakin's shocked face.

"The Chosen One will show the Jedi Order in time. How the Order can be more human. Padme, your wonderful wife, was right. You are more human than all of them and one day will be leading the Jedi Order. But first you must face your demons, as everybody loves to call them. The Jedi Order is so out of balance. I'm surprise at hasn't crash yet. You're not the first Jedi wanting to leave because of this. Others have felt this way too and left. Unlike the Lost Twenty, they just never told the Order. So they have been label missing by the Jedi Council."

"One of them was Anakar Xensen Strong in the Force and a bit of a hellraiser too. Both in the Temple and his starfighter. He wanted to change the Order. Anakar would spend many hours in the Archives, researching the history of the Jedi. In knowing in his heart, the Jedi Order was heading down the wrong path. In the end, Yoda and the Council just brush him aside. By then, he had a wife to look after. So he slip out one night and never came back. Anakar was a good friend and I miss him terrible." Qui-Gon, remembering his old friend.

"Can't you find him and talk to him."Anakin asked

"Yes and I have found him and no I will leave him alone. He has suffer a great lose in his life and swore to stay out the Jedi Order. Yet I have faith he will return to the Order. All the missing have kept in touch. Xeusa, who left five years ago. I have kept in touch with. Lucky for me, being in this state. Spare me from getting cut in half by his lightsaber. He knows about you and when the time comes to reform the Order. They will all come back and respect you as the leader of the Jedi Order. Sorry, you have no choice in that matter. Let's say, it was you father's wish and his dream for his son." Qui-Gon, watching Anakar's son reaction.

My Father? You know about my Father. Who is he?. Tell me please!"Anakin pleaded.

"I wish I could tell you Ani. But sadly your Father thinks you are dead along with your Mother. It was Xeusa, who was the one who made the connection. You had told him your Mother's name and he knew that was your Father's wife name. Xeusa grew up with your Father."Qui-Gon chuckling for a moment."You have your Father's gene for getting into trouble with the Order. So he ran a genetic test to make sure. When I was able to contacted him five years ago, Xeusa told me. It took us five years to track down your Father. By then, he had rebuild his life. You have a stepmother, two sisters and one very headstrong little brother. Xeusa and I agree, it's best to leave him alone for now. It sounds cruel. But don't forget, he will have to deal with your Mother's actually death. That's why he left the Order, to be with your Mother. As for a father for you now. There is somebody in the wings who wants that role and needs a son. Both of you need to do some healing after what the Sith have done to you. Trust me, you Father will understand and beside you need two Fathers to keep you out of trouble." Qui-gon said.

"Well he ever make the connection that I'm his son?"Anakin quietly asked, he already figured out that Palpatine was the other Father.

"Yes I have faith he will. Like I said, you have one very headstrong little brother. Who strong in the Force and learning how to fly a starfighter. Also very handy with a lightsaber, when you Father lets him have it. I have this strong feeling you two will crossed path someday. He wants to see Coruscant and why do I feel you're going have to bail him out. I'm tempted to tell you his name but then it won't be a surprise either."Qui-Gon laughing. He already had bail out Anakor twice.

"Maybe that's why my Mother never told me about my Father."Anakin wondered

"I think she was trying to protected you, But in the end, she was wrong for doing that. Had Shmi told me the truth. The Jedi Council would been more willing to take you. and might have tried to free your Mother too. I did send something to her that she could use to free herself. Which she did at a later date. Then poor Padme even tried a few times."

"Padme, she never told me. I knew she was upset about Mom's death. Now I understand why. Let me guess, the sticking point was Watto. I ought to stick him with my lightsaber."Anakin relishing the thought.

"Sorry, somebody already beat you to that. Watto angered the wrong person and he was richly rewarded. And say nothing to Padme about me spilling the casco about her attempts ."Qui-Gon.

"What about Obi-Wan? Do you know how he fit in this grand scheme?"Anakin asked fearing the answer.

"I'm not sure how he will fit in. Honestly, I don't see Obi-Wan staying in the Order. If he does leave at one point, let him go Anakin. This is his decision and it will be the best for him. I tried my best for him but he couldn't grasp what I was trying to teach him. Master Yoda was right, Obi-Wan wasn't ready for the Jedi Trials. In fact, they, the Council, had already that he decided that wasn't going take them. The Council was going to send him to a Jedi retreat and was going be the caretaker there. Yet history has the damnedest habit of changing its course."he replied.

"Yes I know about that part of history. As for Obi-Wan, I have a good habit of giving him a push when he needs it. I actually one time, used my foot."Anakin softly laughing."He wasn't too happy about that but he learned. I'm very aware, of his taking the step back. So I just take step forward and watch his reaction. Gets quite comically at times. As long he's around me, he not slacking. But a few choice words from you, would help the cause."Anakin, trying to stifled a yawn.

"Enough for tonight."Qui-Gon going over to him."I'll talk to you some other time. As for Obi-Wan, don't tell him about this talk. Someday I'll have mt little chat with my Padawan but not yet. Ok, back to sleep for you."Then he placed his hand over Anakin and put him into deep sleep.

"Good night Ani. Sleep well." And Qui-Gon slipped back into the Force.

Then he stood before Obi-Wan.

"You have come a long way Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yet you still have much to learn. let go of the Order's ways Obi-Wan. Take Anakin's lead or you'll be facing my foot this time. Especially, if you don't marry that Karis. Well, you'll have to learned this by yourself."

Obi-Wan woke with a jump. He swore he felt somebody in the room.

"My nerves must be shot."he mumbled as he fell back to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Finally got this done. I have been more in the mood to write than to type. Sorry

I do have another story posted here. It's call **Artoo the Runaway**. It was a fun story to write. Wrote most of it in one day. Just have to do the last chapter. Amazing how a little droid could get into so much trouble and Anakin is mad at him.Uh Oh!

**Anakin's Girl -** 2am? Its was 9pm (my time) when I posted the story. So do you live in England? Don't have to answered

**DarthGladiator45** - Thank You for telling me you are year older. Sometimes I wonder if I'm only 35 year old here.

**AMAPADME -** Yes Anakin has a father. I didn't care for the "The Force" is his father line. Just doesn' care for it. as Obi-Wan and Karis. Just going have to wait and see. I made plot change with those two.

**Inuyashasdragonballs - **HAHA on trying to figure this story out. I'm always changing it. Especially it looks like I will be doing a sequal after Christmas. I'm waiting for some Star Wars refence books I order to come in. So what do you thaink will happen next?

**Angel Sanada and 2008campbell **Thank You very much

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

For once, Anakin didn't curse at the rising Naboo sun. He let it fill the room with its light. Then he picked up the picture of his twins and started to laugh.

_Ok who's going be the hellraiser and who's going be the angel. Well I'll find out when Padme comes later. Maybe I can feel you two in the Force again. If anything, see when you two are coming. Hopefully I'll be there._

Anakin laid back down and fell asleep for another hour. Then he was awaking to voices in the room.

"Hmm, never seen Anakin so peacefully in my life."Bail said.

"Yes. Normally he has the bed torn apart."Obi-Wan, setting down Anakin's breakfast tray."Good Morning Anakin. Up sleepyhead. Lets tried to feed you some breakfast today. You are doing some therapy this morning."

"What's for breakfast?" Anakin asked, stretching himself. "Good Morning Obi-Wan. Hello Bail." Trying the "there's nothing wrong" approached

Obi-Wan looked at Bail and then at Anakin. "Well that's a 180 in attitude and good to hear your voice again. I figure I would have fight you this morning. I was looking forward to it too. Hopefully this is a permeant mood change."

"Only if you give me my breakfast." Anakin replied back. "I'm hungry"

Bail just laughed at Obi-Wan shock expression."Better feed him Obi-Wan. He has big day ahead of him."

"Whatever. Nice to see you back on the land of living Anakin. Come, lets see if you can eat like a normal person. Padme says this your favorite." Obi-Wan setting a bowl of ranoli in front him.

Anakin carefully took the spoon and tried feeding himself. Got halfway before saying his shoulder was hurting. Then Obi-Wan fed him the rest

"Why do I fear, if I ever fed your twins? They're not going as good as their Father."

he said, spooning the last of the ranoli into Anakin's mouth.

"If they are bad. Blame it in their Mother please."Anakin said.

Bail waited until Obi-Wan was done, cleaning up Anakin, before talking to him about Palpatine.

"I'll leave you two alone."Obi-Wan offered.

"Oh what I do now. Does it have to do with Padme?"Anakin groaning.

"Actually, it's about the former Chancellor Palpatine. Padme said she tried to explain what happened to him but she felt like you didn't understand what had happen."Bail answered, sitting down in a chair.

"What happened to him? Beside he wasn't listening to me."

"Turns out. Oh how should I say it. The Chancellor wasn't the chancellor. The one we all have been dealing with this past year, was the Sith Lord. Who, was also a changeling. Now don't get work up. The real Palpatine is alive and well, in fact, he on his way to Naboo right now. The first thing he is going to do, is to see you Anakin."Bail calmly answered. Then spent the next twenty minutes explaining what has happened since he became sick.

"Never why he was acting that way. Poor Palpatine, I wish I had known that. Might have done something and save a few lives too." Anakin said.

"You might have lost yours and Padme would have been heartbroken."Bail remarked, getting up as Obi-Wan came back into the room."He's all yours now. Don't torture him too much, unless you want to deal with Padme's dark side. Well I must say goodbye, going back to Coruscant. Goodbye Anakin. Goodbye Obi-Wan."

"Goodbye Bail"Anakin said and then looking at Obi-Wan. "Well what's on the agenda for today Master"

"Physical therapy. Especially for your legs" he answered, helping Anakin into the chair.

"Yes, lets us get them back into working condition before the twins learn how to crawl"He cracked

"What cause you to have change in the mind set?"Obi-Wan finally asked."Truthfully.

This a quick change too." As he faced Anakin when he stopped the chair.

"Ok I'm busted again. Can't sneak past you again." Anakin, taking a deep breath. "Lets say. I was avoiding the twins. It was just easier to deal with pain when I didn't think about them. They are the ones who were going suffer the most. I mean, I wake up, I'm not at the Temple. I'm here, in this lovely place that I don't deserve. Obi-Wan I did die that night. I have been dealing with feeling that I don't belong here. Then last night I finally saw that picture of them. I realize I didn't want them to grow up with a father. I had no father and I didn't like it. So why submit my children to that pain." Anakin said quietly. Hoping that would satisfy Obi-Wan

"Well now you have to face the future of rounds of physical therapy. Also, another round of therapy next week at the latest. Obi-Wan replied.

"Ah! At last I get to work with conscious Anakin."Trameri shouted. "My fingers are safe finally."

"Yea. Yea. You might regret it." Anakin answered back. Then using the force to throw a towel at him.

"Anakin! Don't start that."Obi-Wan quickly scolding him.

"Ok Anakin, let's see how well you can stand." Trameri asked, helping to left him up.

"Not at all!"Anakin replied after falling down and thought."This is not good"

"Ok. You are going need braces to stand and then learn how to walk again. Obi-Wan help him to the table and I'll get them on him."Trameri said.

_I watch as Trameri as he put them on my legs. Well at least they're black. Then I felt them being turned on._

"I take it that they are only for support. I didn't think I was that rusty in my walking skills."Anakin quickly asked.

"Your muscles are weak and needs to relearn. In a couple weeks or a month or two. You should be fine. Ok here we go" Trameri said, helping Anakin up. "Steady, there you go. Now I'm going let go of you when you grabbed the bars. Ok. There you go. Yes, it's ok to be a little wobbly. Now, on to some walking. Yes, we are trying that now. Just use the bars to support you. Don't worry about getting it right. I just need to see what you can do."

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin struggle to walk. Grabbing him, when he began to fall."Just remember the time when Master Fisto taught you how to swim. Remember that time"

"Did you have to bring that up.?" Anakin groaned. "Trameri, I'm a nine-year kid from a dessert planet and I got to learn how to swim. Obi-Wan got very smart and asked Kit Fisto to teach me. It only took a month to learn and took a couple years off both their lives."

The rest of the morning was spent slowly getting the strength back into Anakin's legs. Later when Anakin was back in his room, Trameri told Obi-Wan he felt, it will months before Anakin could walk on his own.

Anakin did a better job at eating his lunch, Then it was another round of therapy, which wasn't too bad. Again Obi-Wan was there to make Anakin behave himself and he didn't use the Force either.

"No Force Anakin, that's cheating. Obi-Wan scolding him again. "Trust me. You didn't lose those skills too much. Like everything else, it will come back. Oh lucky me."

"What time is Padme coming, if she is coming"Anakin asked."I have been nothing but a bastard to her."

"She'll be coming after dinner to take your head off" Obi-Wan joked."I already told her you were in such a better mood today. You owe one now." Then his comlink beeped. "Palpatine is arriving here about an hour. Lets, get you ready for that."

Anakin didn't say anything and just let Obi-Wan get him ready for the visit.

The hour came-

* * *

"Anakin Skywalker! Oh it's so good to see you awake and doing so much better. Though, part of me was looking forward to scolding you for your bad behavior." Palpatine going over to him and embracing him."Yes it is good to see you alive."

"Good to see you too. Granted I wished, I had known about the Sith Lord. Would have love to have taken his head off or cut him in half. I knew something was right but I just couldn't figure it out. We got both got damage by that damn Sith Lord."Anakin said, cracking his knuckles

"The whole Republic got hurt by them. What makes its more sadder, it was more to get even with the Jedi Order. Countless lives were lost by those two groups. And yet, I feel the Jedi Order doesn't regret it. I talk to Master Yoda before leaving and yes we talk about you. Master Yoda is a wise Jedi but out of touch with rest the universe for the most part."Palpatine quietly spoke.

"They use too much of the Force to tried figure out the future. It's ok for piloting but trying to determine somebody's future, totally stupid and risky. People change, everything changes except them." Anakin, shaking his head

"Yes in time, they too will have to change. But for now, let them suffer for a bit. They made you suffer, so it's their turn now."

"I can't believe you said that." Anakin cracking up."You always have been a supporter of the Jedi Order."

"Yes I am. But I was not happy how you were treated by them. I told the Council a few times to give you some leeway. Eventually you and Padme would have been found out, especially when the children start appearing. Which surprised me that has happened sooner."Palpatine wacking Anakin's arm.

"Blame the war and the lack of time. I'm surprise. I even got her pregnant. I knew she wanted to have a baby. Padme was afraid of losing me before that happened. Until a certain plan was hatched and technical now, she doesn't need for that part." Anakin cracking up, then letting out a groan."In the name of the Force, I screw up big time with her. I really hurt this too. I gave up on myself for the past week and she took the brunt of it. Then last night I took a good look at my twins and realize I have to be there for them. I grew up without a father. I don't want that for them."

Palpatine smiled when Anakin mention being a father. He had decided to wait until Anakin was out of the center. Then he was going ask about adopting him.

"Good idea. Besides it would be matter of time before Obi-Wan or Padme would be telling you off or something worse. As for Padme, apologized again and tell her, you loved her. Then hope for best or take your licks. I do remember the last time I saw her. She was in my office, talking about ending the war. Saying it was destroying the Republic. Too many innocent people were being killed. Couldn't I start talking with the Separatist? Then Padme mentioned the Jedi, saying that you told her about the Jedi's who were losing their lives. I realized that she was really talking about bringing you home. That's when I decided I had enough of you being in the Order. They were holding you back in your training. Deep down, they fear you Anakin. The Council knows. You're popular with your fellow Jedi. Anakin, you don't realize it but you are a born leader. You probably could walk in that Temple and overthrown the Council. However, don't you dare try it." Palpatine shaking his finger at Anakin.

"How did you find out about them holding me back?"

"Let's say, one the members of the Council, let it slipped. I was furious at that person."What was wrong on training him further?"I had asked. I got a whole bunch of excuses but I realized, the bottom line was they began to fear you. More or less saying you were too emotional and too wild. But the Jedi Order has forgotten what passion is. That rules your life Anakin. Granted, you can be careless sometimes but that what drives you. Your passion to be a great Jedi and to be Padme's husband. And now, to be a father too." Palpatine smiling.

"I'm getting the impression. Everybody would love it if I were to leave the Order."Anakin said.

"Yes, everybody feels it would be the best if you left." Palpatine carefully answered.

Anakin thought about his conversation with Qui-Gon and told Palpatine."I have no interested, of really leaving the Order. I'll take a much needed vacation from them. But no, I'll stay there. Besides I like being their nuisances. Technically I'm still on the Council or have they now thrown me off now. Since it was the Sith Lord, who got me on it."

"No. You are still on the Council. Yes I had seen what he had done. I just sent over a note to Master Yoda, stating. I would like it if you remain on the Council. After all, they do need somebody who's more lively there. Master Windu lack of expression did get tiring after awhile. But for my sake, please take a long vacation from them."Palpatine more or less begging Anakin.

"Trust me, that's what I'm planning to do. Take a vacation. I want to do some research on some parts of the Jedi's history."

Palpatine just looked at Anakin"What are you up to, my son? I'll find out."he thought. He stayed with Anakin until dinner time. Then left but warned Anakin he didn't want to hear about any more reports of him misbehaving.

* * *

Anakin ate his dinner while watching the news. Was glad to see didn't miss any the pod racing on Delvi VI. Earlier had made a joke about returning to pod racing. Obi-Wan had just shot a stern look.

Finally Padme came.

"Ah there's my beautiful wife."Anakin, holding out his arms. "Sorry about being a bastard these last two weeks."he said, hoping that would help.

"You're forgiven this time Anakin Skywalker." Padme warned him. "Here see if you can put this back on for me." as she handed him the box.

"What's this?" Anakin asked as he opened the box."Ah your pendant. Oh yea. I knew Bail would be able to get this fix." With a bit of effort, he was able to get the pendant on."Yes, that's better. How are the twins?"

"Ready to be born soon. I hope."Padme answered as she watched Anakin begin to sense them with his hand.

"Next week, they should be out. They are very strong in the Force. Oh lucky me."he said laughing "Oh I almost lost all of this.

"Quiet! We'll talk about what you have done later." Padme as she snuggled up to him. I miss this. Us, just spending a quiet evening together and you are just holding me."

Anakin didn't say anything but just held his wife for the entire visit.


	34. Chapter 34

Ok I'll be nice to everybody and post it tonight. For everybody living in the US. Have a wonderful Thankgiving! They are forecasting snow for my area. Remember, using a lightsaber to carve a turkey is not recommend. :-)

Also has anybody notice after you post a story, now annd then words disappeared. I had that happend to one chapters. I went back to look at the hard copy and the missing words were still there. Maybe residential gremlins eat them

**DarthGladiator45 - **Thank you. I'm still surprise that I'm still pulling this off. I never wrote something like before. I just manly poetry.

**inuyashdragonballs - **I didin't think that last chapter was that sad. Don't worry I not going endanger Padme life to get Ani better. Something else is sparking his recovery and Oh boy. Watch Out!

**Anakin's Girl -** More bad things happening to Anakin? I'm not that cruel. Ok he does do a little more suffering but he must go through it to recover.

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

The next week for Anakin was filled with his physical therapy sessions. Most days, Anakin was tired by supper but always perked up when Padme came in. Usually she brought him a dessert from home.

"Hey you miss the excitement for the day." Anakin greeting her. "First I need a kiss please."

"What was that and hopefully you didn't cause it?"She said as she gave him his kiss. Then handing him his dessert.

"I was working on my walking technique and I fell again. As I was getting up, one of the crutches got away from me. Well it smashed into the window. Crashed it went. Obi-Wan had stepped out the room to take a call and when he came, he just let out one of his big groans."

"Very good Anakin, why didn't you use the Force to grab the crutch" she asked.

"They don't want me to use the Force in therapy. Oh well, it gave everybody in the room a good laugh. Even Twela laughed, you know the one who got into the speeder crashed. Speaking of him, did you bring me some money."Anakin, remembering his requested and hoping she did.

"Yes I brought you some money."Padme showing him the jar of coins."Let me guess. It's for betting on pod racing. Is that allowed Mr. Skywalker?"

"Yes and no, we can if we use coins."Anakin, taking the jar from her and shaking it. "Also, we have to stay quiet, no rowdies, no screaming. We can cheer but if the nurses hear us in their office. Watch out! "Anakin reaching out for her."Come on, let me check those twins of mine.

Padme sat on the bed next to them. Then realized Anakin had a strange look on his face. "What is it?"

"The Force in them has change a bit. Sometime I wonder if you haven't picked up some too."Anakin said and thought. "Oh yea, you did Padme. Oh how can we do a midi- cloridian test on her."

"Tell me you are joking Ani."Padme groaning."I don't need it."

"I'm not Padme. I wouldn't be surprise if you count did go up. Besides, it will help you with your lightsaber skills. We need to work on them."Anakin grinning.

"Ok, stopped it" she said, covering her face. "Please."

"Padme"Anakin leaning over to kiss her."Don't worry you're not Jedi material. It must come from carrying the twins."

"We are not testing me. So get that idea out your mind." Padme begged him and already knew he going to anyway.

"Fine"he said. "Ok I'll just let Obi-Wan help me this."he thought.

"Oh I brought you something for you to see."Padme getting up slowly.

"What?"

Padme went out into the hallway. "C-3PO. C-3PO, come here. Anakin is ready to see you now. Now remember. He doesn't know you're here. Ok lets go."

Anakin was looking over the pod racing stats, when he heard a familiar shuffle.

"C-3PO! Ah there's my droid. Come here, let me see how much damaged, those nieces and the nephew have done on you. Where's Artoo?"

"Oh so good to see you, my Master. I thought I would never see you. Yes this is a good day."C-3PO walking towards his master.

"Artoo is with Aayla Secura for a couple days, she looking for a missing transport that had children on board. Aayla felt her chances were better if she borrowed him."Padme, watching Anakin examine C3-PO.

"Artoo must be loving that. Aayla borrowed him once before and when she was done with him. She had clean and polished him. That droid had the nerve to tell me, she did a better job than me." Anakin rolling his eyes.

"Well Artoo did say that she was a little more gentler." C-3POoffered. Then realized he shouldn't have said that.

"Gentler! Oh please, next time I'll shut him down. Gentler, he must have a cross wired again. Well, when I overhaul him. I'll see if I can't figure out where he getting his smart mouth from."Anakin mumbled.

Padme just laughed as she watched Anakin finished up checking C-3PO. Then explaining why he had a dent on his left leg.

"Oops. That's my fault. I have to replace your joints and the balance unit, along with covering your power switch. Unless, you want little fingers constantly turning you off."

"No. No. I have enough trouble with the kids, finding new ways to get me into trouble."C-3PO reported."Now Artoo has threatened to stay at the hanger, when the twins come."

"Oh no, he's not! Artoo will only get into trouble with the other astromech droids there. That droid likes to start too many fights. He wonderfully droid but he a bit of a hellraiser too."Anakin laying back on the bed. "One these days I'm going have to chain him to the wall."

"That's most excellent idea Master!"C-3PO piped up as he looked around.

Anakin looked at Padme and started to laugh, with C3-PO wondering what the joke was.

* * *

Karis sit in her room. Normal she would with Obi at the park but with Anakin finally on recovery mode and doing his therapies. Obi-Wan was coming home tired and wanting nothing but to rest, as he claimed. But this what she had feared the most. That Obi-Wan is taking a step back from the relationship. He claimed he wasn't doing that but in her heart, Karis knew the truth. Despite this night letter from him, saying he misses her.

Then Obi-Wan had heard from the Jedi Council. Anakin's marriage would be allowed but no other relationship would be accepted unto further notice. Citing that the Council, was meditating on this In which Obi-Wan remarked "That means they didn't want to deal with this" and he had said in wanted to remain a Jedi too.

Maybe she had hope too much. She really wasn't looking to married Obi just yet. She just wanted to have a man in her arms again. After the death of Somsan, she thought she would never love a man gain. After all, she knew Somsan since they were eight and by age thirteen. They had decided to get married and were planning the wedding when he died.

Now again, she had nothing and what Obi had fear the most, was coming true. Karis was getting hurt by this.

"I'll cry my tears and go on with my life." she said softly.

* * *

"Oh Karis, you're doing it again, causing me to think about you, when I should be meditating." Obi-Wan mumbled as he got off the bed. "Damn Council!"

Obi-Wan picked up the report from the Council. It annoyed him once again. "They taking the easy way out. Meditating! Why are they afraid of the truth? Anakin is not the only Jedi with a wife and kids, how many more are out there? "As Obi-Wan walked around the room and then glance at the calender. "Two more days, I'll have a free day. I don't care. I'm spending it with Karis! And those Skywalker's twins better not show up either. Poor Anakin. They are not sure, if he would be allowed to be Padme when she does go into labor."Obi-Wan thought as look at the window.

Anakin didn't really show it but Obi-Wan knew he was heartbroken over that. They had done some more testing and immune system stilled not back to their liking. He was taking medication for it and by next week, it would be back to normal. But they weren't really sure today.

Then Obi-Wan thought about him being a father. He admitted. He was thinking about it with a grin on his face. There were other things he was thinking about other thing too, But he didn't want to rush the Karis in that area. However, what he should think about, is what to do about that damn Council!

"Obi-Wan, be patient, something will give. You and Anakin are still on the council. They are going to grant Anakin the Master status, when he returns."he smirked at that thought."Another attempted to smooth down some rough edges. Carefully Council, you're dealing with Anakin. Oh why do I feel in the end, I'll going to have to leave the Order. Damn this life I'm leading! I'm sick of it!

Finally Obi-Wan was able to settle into his meditation.

But this time - it was different

In the midst of it. Obi-Wan felt himself, being pulled into something else. Instead of emptiness, he was standing in a garden he had never saw before. Then he heard a voice calling his name. Turning to it, Obi-Wan was greeted by Karis but she was much older. Then a teenage boy entered the garden and called him Dad.

"My son?"Obi-Wan thought, now realizing what was happening to him.

Next a young girl came flying into the garden and gave a hug. Then she began telling about her day.

"A daughter too." Then -

Anakin came walking in. He was with Padme, who was beautiful as ever. Anakin was dressed in all back, giving him a powerful air about him. Then Obi-Wan felt it. Anakin had become a powerful Jedi.

He and Anakin talked about the Jedi Order and how Anakin was returning to Coruscant for businesses with the Senate and the Chancellor. Then about the problems on Orgun III and Asyud V. Then a jolt of realization shocked Obi-Wan. Anakin was now the leader of the Jedi Order. But how ?

Another teenage boy came in, by the way Anakin smile. This had to be Luke. Again Obi-Wan felt Luke's presence in the Force. "He as strong as his Father."

Anakin then called out for Leila and Shmi to hurry up as give his other son a hug.

"Quinnar? Clearly his name is base on Qui-Gon's name."Obi-Wan mused."He's the hellraiser. Ah poetic justice for me."

"Well Ani, you have been busy." he thought as he watched Anakin's family. Then he felted a small hand take his hand. As he looked, a smile form.

"Ok. I have been busy too." When he realized, he had another daughter.

Then the scene faded and he was back in his room.

Obi-Wan just sat there, he couldn't believe it. He just a vision and it was incredible too. "Karis, my wife and three children! Anakin looking so happy and the leader of the Jedi Order! How? Then meditated on that part.

"Show me. Please!"

Obi-Wan was in a room, with other Jedi Knights. Then, an alarm sounded in the Temple and he was running through the hallways. Towards what? It became clear, the Council's chambers. He pushed open the door and walked in. Master Windu jumped up and asked what was he doing here. Anakin was already there and told Mace to sit down. Mace just looked at Anakin, then pull out his lightsaber and tried to attack him.

But Anakin merely just used the Force and stopped him, while some of the Council's members went over and stood next to him.

Then said to the shocked Council.

"I'm sorry to say but this Council has been overthrown. By voices of all the Jedi Knights, I'm now the leader of the Jedi Order." and Master Yoda just bowed his head in defeat

Obi-Wan was back in his room again.

Now he was trembling hard and he got a drink of water. A coldness, ran down his body. Reaching out to the Force, there he felt the tiniest of disturbance.

"It's already started." Obi-Wan sadly said."Something going happened but when and what?" Then remember his vision with Karis and warmth returned to him.

* * *

"Milady, do you need anything else?"C-3PO asked

"No, I don't. Why don't you shut down for a while. You need you rest too." Padme answered, looking at her messages."Oh C-3PO! Aayla is returning Artoo in a few days. She found her missing ship, all are safe but Artoo got a small dent in him. Ah is was a piece of space debris that hit him."

"Oh dear Artoo hates when that happens to him"

"Well Aayla is going take him to JuJu and he will fix him. Then JuJu is going bring Artoo back here and then go see Anakin." Padme smiling at that news.

"Well I'm going to shut for a while."C-3PO said turning to go to his corner.

"Have a good rest" Padme as she picked up her book and started to read it.

Later on, she got ready for bed. Thinking about in the next couple weeks, Anakin should be coming home. It was better to say weeks instead of months, just made her days easier.

Padme slept for a couple hours, then woke up around two. She wasn't feeling right and it seemed the twins were restless tonight. So Padme walked around for a bit. However, it became clearer what was really going on.

"Mom." Padme calling her mother.

"Padme, what's wrong?" Jobal getting up.

"The twins, they are coming now"

>


	35. Chapter 35

Ah this chapter was so fun to write! I wasn't planning to do something with Obi with this chapter. But it turned perfect! However, you should see what I had Obi do in chapter 37. Yikes! hehehe

Shh I know I'm not suppose to reply to reviews here but I didn't find this out later in the week.

**DarthGladiator45 - **Anakin taking over the Jedi order. Well that's the next story, after the new year. Right now, the title might be Edge of Balance or Balancing on the Edge. and Oh boy!

**Anakin's Girl - **Your are going love this chapter!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34**

Obi-Wan slammed his alarm off as it went off. Somehow, he was able to get a few more hours of sleep after Padme left.

"They are so much like their Father. Do their own thing, when they feel like it."he joked around.

"Oh dear. I don't know what I'll do with myself."C-3PO muttered as walked around the kitchen.

"Sola will be coming over later. She'll bring the kids or at least Nicona. He'll keep you busy. "Obi-Wan offered."Bet you were glad to see Anakin last night."

"Yes, it was good to see the Master again. Unlike Artoo, I'm looking forward to seeing the twins."

Obi-Wan laughed at the mention of Artoo. The little astromech droid really wasn't programed to handle kids like C-3PO. Anakin thought it was better if Artoo learned from experience, given to his funny nature.

"Will Master be allowed to be with Milady when the times come?"

"I don't see why not? But the final call will be with his doctors. Ok I'm heading for the center. See you later."Obi-Wan grabbing his stuff.

* * *

_Another early morning for me. I really can't get up without help, so a good time to work on my Force skills. Obi-Wan left all the stuff on the other side of the room. It wasn't too long before a model of a star transporter, is flying around the room. I'm getting stronger in that department. Actually I'm getting stronger period._

_I did try to stand, unaided, two days ago. I just had to try it. It turned out to be a lesson on how to get into trouble with everybody. All I did was fall, which cause the chair to knock over a vase. Which happened to have flowers and water in it. Oh lucky me Then it spilled on something Padme was working on. All I can say about that is -_

_I rather face the Sith Lord than Padme that day._

_So another Naboo's morning has open up, filling my room with sunlight. Then later, it's another round physical therapy, which is really testing my patience right now. My goal right now, is just to be able to walk with the crutches and the braces. I can and I will live with that for now. Though I can't understand why they won't let me make some adjustment to the braces. I'm only improving them. _

_I look at the clock again. Another hour before breakfast comes. Then I began to tap my fingers on the bed's railing. Another thing that needs to change, the guard rails. I hate them and I did try to put them down but Obi-Wan caught him. "Yikes Master, take a deep breath please. In fact take a couple or a vacation"_

_Ok I'm dozing before breakfast._

_

* * *

_

As Obi-Wan headed for the center. He hoped that Anakin would be allowed to be Padme."It would do him good. Yes, Anakin pulled himself out of his latest crisis. He's desire to be a father is stronger than being a Jedi now." Obi-Wan thought as he waved to the nurses. Then he went into Anakin's room and found him eating his breakfast.

"Good Morning Anakin. Ah good idea, you're going need your strength today."Obi-Wan said, trying not to laugh.

"What is your problem? Too cheerful for a morning."Anakin fired back, dropping his fork."Damn!"

Obi-Wan shook his head and returned the fork to Anakin. "Well, lets see, hmm. Maybe I should wait until you are finish with breakfast first."

"Oh great! Make me wait"Anakin, rolling his eyes."What is his problem today?"

Then Obi-Wan started to laughed harder."Who's being the cranky one this morning?"

"Get to the point please!"

"Speaking of losing patience, seem you twins have lost theirs too. Padme went into labor last night, around two in the morning. I just gave the medical center or what you call it, a call. Padme is doing fine, so far."Obi-Wan, watching for Anakin's reaction.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan."My twins are coming today. I'm not there." he said, putting his head on his hands.

"I know Anakin, you want to be there but you'll just have to wait and see what the doctors say. We can't risk you. Jobal says if you are not there, she'll send pictures of them."Obi-Wan answered, knowing that didn't him.

"I should be there for them. Padme needs me but no. I had to goof my life."Anakin said.

"Anakin, please let's not take a step back. There is still a chance of you being there. Come finish your breakfast."Obi-Wan ordered, giving Anakin's plate a few taps.

Anakin finished his breakfast and thought about his twins.

_Will Anakin? The day has come. Your children are coming. Guess your better work on your walking skills today, extra hard._

_

* * *

_

"Ugh! I can't believe it's taking this long Oww."Padme trying shifted herself.

"Easy Padme."Nessa, the midwife said to her. "Most first time labor, take about 10-20 hours."

"I was in labor for ten hors before she came finally came out."Jobal laughing.

"Thanks for the encouragement Mom."Padme said groaning."What time will Ani come? I expect him here."

"Oh stop worrying about Anakin. He will be here. I just got the test results back and Dr. K'amott cleared him. But Anakin will come later. I don't need him underfoot. Besides, he needs to do some therapy today."Naporta answering her.

"Thank You. I can't wait until he comes."

* * *

"Ok Anakin. This is schedule for today. I just talked to K'amott. You have been clear to go to Padme, guess she is in labor. Oh lucky you. Don't mind what they yell at you. Also, they want to hold your hand, in your case. Give her the mechanical one. Trust me on that one."Trameri smirking. "So let's get your braces on, I did make those modification you ask for."

"Yes, let's get this going."Anakin said, sitting down on the bench."Ah yes. I thought that joint would work better. Ok to the bars but not the one I would like to go now" he said, ignoring Obi-Wan warning looks.

Obi-Wan and Trameri helped Anakin up to a standing position. When they felt he was ok, they let go.

"Anakin, do a few laps with the bars. Then we'll work with the crutches. We might even try stairs today."Trameri offered.

Anakin nodded and slowly move along. Then - he lost his balance.

"Damn!" he cursed "Don't help me up! as pulled himself up.

"Take a deep breath and watch your mouth too. Padawan."Obi-Wan as he steadied Anakin."Ok, easy now. Don't rush."

_I'm tempted to say something to Obi-Wan for the Padawan remark but I'll shut my mouth. Think of Padme and the twins. You're doing this for them. Oh Dammit!_

Anakin fell again and let out a few choice words.

"Ok. Anakin, why don't you take a breather."Trameri suggested

"No!" Anakin replied as he shot Obi-Wan a look."Don't say it!"

"I wasn't going say a word."Obi-Wan quickly answered. He could feel Anakin was getting mad at himself.

This time Anakin was able to walk the bars without falling.

"Crutches please!" Anakin cheerfully said, taking a drink of water.

For the rest of morning. Anakin worked hard on the walking part. He even tried some stairs with mixed results. "Ok it's not easy as it looks." he admitted, while taking a rest.

Then Obi-Wan's comlink went off.

"Ah my Padawan. Good news, you are wanted at the birthing center. "Come on, let's get clean up and I'll take you over there."

"Finally. Can I drive the speeder?"Anakin joking around, knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh course not!"

* * *

"Where is he?" Padme asked again.

Jobal tried not laughed again. "Relax. Anakin is on his way."

"Ok Ouch! I swear they are trying to come out at the same time."

* * *

"Ah there you are."Naporta as she greeted them."Padme keeps asking. "Where is he?"

"I'm here, finally! Good afternoon Healer Naporta."Anakin shouted while getting out the speeder. "Would been here sooner, if Obi-Wan would let me drive. I'm sick of this chair. Ok where's Padme?"

"Follow me."she answered. While leading them to the room, she explained to Anakin what was going on and what he was going see.

"Ani!" Padme called out. "Come here my love. Hello Obi-Wan. Oh-"

Anakin went to Padme's side."I'm here. Ok. Here, take my hand. Hahaha, you are not getting that one. I don't need broken hand."

Padme giggled at that. "I hope you would be here. After all, you're not going get away with this. I'm sure they were conceived in my office."

"Oh, we are starting that again. No, not in this office. Ugh."Anakin making a face. "Nope, they conceived in the apartment. I was just getting out the shower, when you found me. The funny part of the whole thing? How quickly you change your plans!"

"I think I'll leave you two alone."Obi-Wan, throwing up his hands. "I'll be outside if you need me. Anakin, please, don't tried walk or stand."

"Sorry about that Master. I promise to stay in this wretched chair."Anakin called out. "Now come on, the apartment. Better place than that office of yours. Always said, you need a better couch there. Besides, you never did let me sneak you into the Temple. Oops, a contraction!"

Padme made a face and tighter her grip on his hand. "Oh in the name the Gods. I didn't think it would hurt this much! And stop laughing! Mr. Shower boy!"Padme cried out, trying to swipe at Anakin.

"Yes she admitted defeat! Just think about holding the twins and maybe the pain won't be so bad."Anakin offered "No, you are not getting that hand."

"You two, are too much!" Naporta commented with Nessa agreeing with her.

* * *

"Ah Karis, come here. I haven't seen you for a while."Obi-Wan, holding out his arms.

"Hello Obi"she said quietly. Sitting down next to him, she doesn't really look at him. In her heart, she knows she has to let him go. "It's good to see you. So has Anakin fainted yet?"

"No, not yet. I have some good news for you. I'm going fight the Jedi Council about the marriage ban. I have gotten so many messages from other Jedis. Who want their marriage to be legal in the Order." Then he took a deep breath. "Besides. I want to get marry too. Karis Anla Desoza, Will you take me as your husband. ?"

Karis was stunned when she heard Obi ask that. She was all wrong about him. He did love her after all and was willing risk his Jedi career for her.

"Yes Yes." she answered, throwing her arms around him.

"I will make you so happy. However, le us wait before telling everybody else. After all, this Anakin and Padme's day, not ours."

"The Council going hit the roof, when they hear about this."Karis being practically one.

"I don't care. The Jedi Order is falling apart that I do care about."

Naporta didn't mean to eavesdrop but she was glad she did. "I'll give them a year and I'll be delivering his baby too."

* * *

"Let's see how you are doing Padme?" Nessa said, checking her. "Another hour, at the most."

"Another hour?"Padme, laying her head back on the pillow. "They must inherit their Father's genes for being stubborn."

"What! I don't think so. They got that from you. Besides, Leila must be trying to come out first and Luke is holding on to her foot."Anakin suggested as he use the force to check them. "Oh that one hurt and they are coming now. Padme"

"You're funny, really funny. Ouch." Padme answered, grasping his hand, more strongly. "Can I break this? Ohh this better end soon! I waited long enough for them."

"Not really, might be able to bend some fingers. By the way you are squeezing them." Anakin answered, picking up her glass of juice. "Drink this please." Then he took the washcloth and wiped her face. "Easy Padme, they are almost here."

"Agree! I think somebody is coming now! Oh" Padme shouted and Anakin tried to laugh at that remark.

"Yes, you are right. Naporta! Come quick. One them, is now coming."Nessa called out.

"Coming. Coming. Ok Anakin, don't faint on me now. Please."she quickly joked.

"Why does everybody think I'm going faint? I'm not."Anakin, getting annoyed by that.

"Quiet Anakin!" Padme pulling his hair.

"Ouch! Not so hard, Milady Skywalker." Anakin laughing, as wiped down her face again. "Ok Padme I think you need one good push and somebody should be shooting out."

Padme just shot him a look as pushed again.

Then a cry broke through the parent's parting shots.

"It's a boy!"Nessa proclaimed, handing the screaming baby to Naporta.

"His sister is next."Anakin, as tried to get a peak at his son.

"Patience Anakin, tend to your wife please"Naporta scolding him

Padme let out another "Oww " and another cry was heard.

"Here you go Anakin. Now hold him like this. What is his name?" Naporta asked as she handed him his son.

"Luke D'ayneh Skywalker" he answered, cradling his new son."Sh., it's ok Luke. Daddy is here. Oh your sister here."

"Let me see him."Padme, poking his arm

"Here you Mom, your son."Anakin handing her Luke."I'm ready for Leila Amidala Skywalker."Holding out his arms.

"Congratulation Anakin." Naporta, handing him Leila. "I don't really to test them. They are both very strong in the Force."

Anakin didn't say anything. Only wiped away his tears, as he held his daughter.


	36. Chapter 36

Finally I can post this! This my only third attempt to fix this up to post tonight. I don't what going on But I been having trouble these past couple days. last night I couldn't even post a comment last or bookmark a story. Tomorrow I'm going play catch up with the typepad with the chapters . That will be now the back up for posting the story. If this goes down, just go there to read teh story. You can leave comments there.

Well I sat down and figure I have only 8 more chapter to write and I'm done with this story.There will be a sequel to the this story, Call - **Edge of Balance**. But that won't be ready until late Jan or early Feb, I need a vacation and to work out the plot for this one. I'm also hoping it won't take over 40 chapters to do it either.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35**

"Congratulation to both of you!"Obi-Wan walking into the room with Karis."Padme you like exhausted, you poor thing."

"I'm just glad it's over. Ani, next time. Just one please."Padme as she stroked Luke's face.

"Hahaha. Like I really have control over that."Anakin shot back."Come on Obi-Wan Kenobi, you got to hold her."

"Oh No! You enjoy your daughter. There's plenty of time for me to hold her." Obi-Wan rolling his eyes. "Well, that didn't take long for that to come up."he thought.

Karis leaned over to Obi-Wan and whispered to him."Why not? You're going need to practice for our kids."

Obi-Wan burst out laughing and whispered back to her."Karis, you're being bad."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan when he heard him laughing."What was that about? he thought. Then realized something. Obi-Wan was truly happy and was looking at Karis. "No, he is not in love. Oh yes he is!"

"Anakin, what's wrong" Obi-Wan asked, noticing a strange look on his face.

"Oh nothing Master. Talk to later about it."Anakin replied, breaking into a huge grin. "Yes, we're going talk about what you have been doing lately."

"Anakin! What are you planning now? I know that look." Padme poking him as Naporta pick up Luke.

"Nothing."he quickly answered, reluctantly letting go of his daughter.

"Ok everybody out. Padme needs her rest. Anakin, you can stay a bit longer."Nessa, shooing everybody out.

"Obi-Wan, come back for Anakin in half hour." Naporta said, following him.

"When are you going back Temple, now that they are born?"he asked

"Next week. I have few more loose ends with Anakin's care. Are you sending word to the Temple about the twins?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm downloading a picture of Anakin holding the twins. Got send some pictures."Obi-Wan joked as prepare the message.

"I'm glad this over."Jobal, sitting herself down. "Now on to the twins coming home and on these days, Anakin!"

"Anakin got a couple more weeks before he's ready. Still, having problems with walking. Then he starts his other therapy this week and he doesn't know about either." Obi-Wan, checking over the message. Ok. I'm off. Karis, where are you? Oh there you are. I'm going send this. Coming?"

Naporta sat down besides Jobal and asked. "So when is the wedding for those two?"

Jobal laughed "Probably not until Anakin comes home."

* * *

A short time later -

"As I was saying, some the Jedi Knights are demanding a say in their -" Master Windu began to speak.

"Excuse me, Master Windu. There's a message from Master Kenobi."Shaak-Ti, noting the flashing light.

"What happened now?"Plo asked, getting concerned

Shaak-Ti studied the message and yelled out "I won I won! It's about Anakin's wife, Padme. She has given birth to Luke D̀ayneh Skywalker and Leila Amidala Skywalker. Mother and children are doing good and no, the Daddy didn't faint either. Oh, there's a picture too. It's Anakin holding the twins, they are adorable." she said, putting them up on the view screen.

"Bad news! three days early. Ah, they will be Jedi like their Father. I lost my bet." Yoda, smiling at their pictures.

"Well, they will keep Anakin out of trouble."Mace said. "Send the congratulation message to Obi-Wan. Then let the rest the Temple know about the Skywalker's twins arrival. Hopefully, they don't throw a party this time."

"If they do. I'm partying with them."Stass Allie, smirking.

Mace only shook his head.

* * *

"Ok Anakin, you're back in your room."Obi-Wan helping him into the bed. "Nurse will bring your dinner shortly. Now don't worry about Padme or the twins. Naporta is staying with them. Ah here is your dinner. I'm going back home to do a few things. I'll come back with your congratulation messages. Which are already coming in."

"Alright, see you later." he said.

"Well Anakin Skywalker, you are officially a Father now. You don't need to test them. They are both strong in the Force. Luke is a tab stronger than Leila. Hope by the time they become Padawan, the order should be change enough. They'll be happy there. Nah., the Order will be change by then." Anakin thought aloud.

Yes, with that attitude, the Order will be different. Congratulation Anakin on your twins."Qui-Gon appearing before him, which cause Anakin to jump and look at his nightstand.

"Qui-Gon! A little advance warning please!" Anakin taking a deep breath. "Hello and thank you. I gather you saw them. Hope you didn't wake Padme up."

"Yes I saw them, just for a brief glance. You weren't looking for your lightsaber just then."Qui-Gon grinning at that thought. "Healer Naporta was outside by the door and stuck her head in the room. She might sense something wasn't right. I'll go back later. Their birth was notice in the Force, well not everybody, only those who were looking for them."

"Who was looking for them?"Anakin, getting concerned.

"The Missing. There was a betting pool and I lost by one day."

Anakin laughed at that.

"You're going start another type of therapy this week. I'm here to warn you to behave yourself with that one. No Jedi mind tricks or anything else you can think of. You have a good doctor. He will help you recover. It won't be easy way but for you to totally heal. Anakin, you must face those demons of yours." Qui-Gon, warning him.

Anakin thought for a minute."Who ordered the head straightener for me? Obi-Wan or Padme?"

"Actually, it was somebody from the Council. Whose name, is besides the point now. The real point, you must go through this. It will make you stronger, the Jedi Order, needs a strong leader. Already the forces of change are flowing through the Temple and already, some are trying to stop it."

"Hopefully the order stays together until I'm well enough to do whatever I have to do. Which I have no idea what I'm going to do or is that your department?"Anakin, pointing his finger at Qui-Gon. "Why didn't you try to take over the Order before?"

"Touche Anakin. That's why I'm here to help you with changing the Order. I'm your contact to the Missing. It's really too big a job for one person. I thought you were the Chosen that prophesy had talked about and turns out you really the Chosen for another role. Then again, by restoring the Order. You will bring balance to the Force. The Sith is gone now but the Jedi Order is in danger from itself. Anakin, we can't let that happened." Qui-Gon said, looking out the window.

"If you ask me. I don't think the light and dark side of the Force is so clear cut. There is a grey area. I think that's where I was during the coma. I have been going there while doing my meditation. It's so totally different from the light and the dark. Not quite a mix of both, more a separate Force. Yea, doesn't make sense."Anakin shrugging his shoulders.

"That's interesting. Ask Master Yoda about that. You'll get an interesting answer. You are not alone with that feeling and clearly now. You are a Master Jedi."Qui-Gon smiling. "That's what Anakar, his father felt. He knew there was a third side of the Force. Anakin Skywalker, you don't know how lucky you are. I'm still trying to find it and experience it and you been there."he thought.

"Obi-Wan coming!"Anakin quickly said. "Ah I need to talk to him."

"Well I'll leave you to Obi-Wan. I don't know when I'll be back but the next time. We will be doing some work. Deal?"Qui-Gon as he faded back into the Force.

"Yup"Anakin said, smiling as Obi-Wan walked into the room.

"What is so funny" he asked, handing the messages to Anakin?

Anakin just continued to smile at he started to read them.

Obi-Wan let a sigh. Anakin was clearly up to something that wasn't too good. Especially if it dealt with him. "Will you stop smirking and tell me?"

"So when's the wedding Master?"Anakin finally asked and breaking into a huge grin."Don't deny it. It was clearly written on your face and hers."

"What?" Obi-Wan turning bright red."Oh no. Well I'll let you have your fun then. Trust me. I tried to be the good Jedi. Oh in the name of the force. I can't believe you figure that out."

By then, Anakin was laughing at his Master. "Well this not the first time. Remember Siri? Even Padme figured that one out. So who is she?"

"Her name is Karis Anla Desoza. She is a friend of Padme. Karis, is a force to reckon with. Has no qualms of speaking her mind. Don't get her started of the Jedi Order, Anakin. You'll get an earful. Karis was right about one thing. I was never really given a choice on being a Jedi. However, when I do get married. I might have to leave the Order. They will accept your marriage but not mine."Obi-Wan said, looking out the window before turning back to Anakin. "Then again. I do plan to fight this marriage ban somehow. Turns out, you're not the only married Jedi with kids."

"Well that was the joke of the Order. No married Jedi. Yea right. That marriage ban has to go, along with bunch of other stuff. It's destroying the Jedi Order."Anakin, laying back down.

"Planning to raise some hell in the Order, my former Padawan."Obi-Wan, hoping he does.

"Yes, if my twins become Jedi. I want that Order change."Anakin calmly said. "So when is the wedding? You never answered me. Have you asked yet or are you just going to do what I did? Just get married and hope for the best."

"Oh I can't believe I'm having this discussion. "Obi-Wan groaning out loud. "Ever since you got sick. My whole life has been turned upside down. No date has been set. I just asked Karis today to be her husband and she did say yes."

"Whoa Master! Anakin yelled out. "You didn't waste any time either. Now there are three Council members who are married. Don't forget that Ki-Adi is sorta married, never talks about his wife or his kids."

"My impression is, he has separated from her." Obi-Wan suggested. "Maybe us being married or soon to be married, he'll work on his. Well let's take one thing at a time. First you must get better. I have to start planning on how deal with the Council. Then I guess I better help planned my wedding. Which I know nothing about it."Obi-Wan groaning.

"Naboo ceremony is a simple one. Then ever 10 years you have renewal your vows"Anakin answered.

"Think I can deal with that."

* * *

"Padme Skywalker. They are adorable" Palpatine, as he held Leila.

"Thank You. I'm glad that part is done and Anakin was able to come."

Palpatine chuckled over that. "Well he survived the coma. He can be survived labor with you too. Don't worry Padme. Anakin will make a great Father. I seen him handle other Senators children. Remember the time Senator Isual children got lost. The security couldn't find them after a couple hours. Anakin shows up and half hour later. Here comes Anakin with the kids, laughing and doing some Jedi tricks for them too. It was that day I realize, Anakin deserved something better than the Jedi Order had to offer."

"Now comes the really hard part, having Ani here all the time. Also, I must have a serious talk with him."Padme as she handed him Luke.

"Now be easy on Anakin with the Galeriana and the coma parts. He was under a lot of stress. Padme, remember, he could have killed himself instead." he warned her.

"Actually it's something else. A couple weeks ago, I was unpacking his stuff and found some Peyhol in his utility belt."Padme softly said. "I never thought. Anakin would turn to drugs. This can't be ignored. What happens if there is, a next time that Anakin decides to gambles with his life."

Palpatine thought for a moment and asked. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"No. I want to deal with myself. This is my marriage and I have start dealing with the fact. I now have him full time."Padme, smiling at Leila.

"Padme, you doing it again, trying to handle Anakin by yourself. Actually, you weren't supposed to find out the Peyhol, not just yet. Padme, yes it's your marriage. But I think it would be better if you let Obi-Wan handle this. He knows about the Peyhol and few other things too about Anakin. Trust me, let Obi-Wan deal with this."Palpatine pleaded.

Padme stared at him and she knew she was outmaneuvered. "Ok I'll let Obi-Wan handle this one."

"Trust me. Anakin not going to get away with this one. It's too serious to ignore. I do have something serious to talk about with him. I'm hoping Anakin will allow me to adopt him. I always wanted a son and why not one that will keep me on my toes with his antics" he said watching Padme reaction.

"Yes. You always treated him like a son. I'm sure he'll agree to that. That's one thing he needs in his life, a father. And since nobody knows who is his father or where he is. It's just another thing that haunts his life or more a missing piece in his life."

"There could be a good reason for not telling him. There is a small chance that Anakin was born from. I hate to say this, a force encountered."

Padme only shook her head. That little thought had crossed Anakin's mind but he felt that didn't happen to his Mother. "Anakin doesn't think that happened to his Mother.

She claimed it was better if he didn't know his Father. Anakin said one time she told it was for his own safety. I don't know. Something is wrong in that father deal. Oh course, Ani is the one who gets hurt in the end."

"Well I take the path, that his father is out there and maybe he doesn't know about his son. Speaking of sons. I Think my grandson needs to be change. Oh yes he does."Palpatine laughing.


	37. Chapter 37

You are luck. I got this done tonight! Hate to say this but I'm sorta seeing the light at the end tunnel for this story. However I do have the sequel planned out.

A reminder, JuJu is Anakin's friend from Coruscant. I love this character and wanted to use him again

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Come on Artoo, stop lagging."JuJu calling him. "Ugh I'm a week late bringing you back already. Oh don't give me your excuses. It was bad enough. I got hauled down to the Jedi Temple because of you. Honestly, what made you think, you just walk or rolled into the Jedi Temple. Oh spare me. Ah, the Thasus Center."

JuJu went in and made some enquiries where Anakin was."Thank You so much. Come along Artoo. Anakin is waiting for us."

Artoo let out some beeps and whistles.

Anakin was waiting in the garden for JuJu and Artoo. While waiting for then, he was looking over some droid semantics that Zeno sent over.

"Yes I might be the leader of the Jedi order someday but need something now to keep me busy."He thought. Even Qui-Gon thought it was a good idea, saying that Anakin could work on his business skills.

"Hello Anakin, hope I'm not disturbing you. If I was, tough!"JuJu laughing as he greeted Anakin."Here's your "Lets break into the Temple" droid Artoo.

"Hello JuJu. Artoo! What am I going do with you." Anakin whacking Artoo's dome. "Artoo, you just can't waltz into the Temple. Lucky for you, Master Adi realized who you were and has a sense of humor. What? A message from Master Kolar. Play it."

Artoo let out a whistle and an image of Master Kolar appeared.

"Anakin Skywalker, first let me congratulate you on the birth of your twins. I hope to see them one day. I please to hear about the recovery of your health. The Temple is not the same with you gone. You are missed here especially with the Younglings. I have taken over your job of chasing the spooks and ghost away from their quarters. Well I have attended a Council meeting, another thing that has gotten boring. I'll see about setting something up, so you join them again. Goodbye Anakin and don't be a stranger either."

"I didn't know you chase ghosts too. Anakin, you have many hidden talents."JuJu said

"Those poor Younglings, they were scared out their wits that week. They had complained about hearing something tapping the walls in the hallway. The caretaker checked and found nothing but the Younglings kept saying there was something out there. Eventually I heard about it and spent the night with them. Which, annoyed Master Windu and Yoda to no end. Well, it turns out. It was a Padawan's droid making the noise. However its balance unit was failing, hence why it was hitting the wall. It was created to spy on people in the dark. When a light was turned on, it would hide. Except, it did a lousy job of hiding from my lightsaber." Anakin chuckling "I caught the Padawan, who made it and he spent the whole day cleaning my starfighter for that."

"Have you wise up and now going to leave that blasted Jedi Order? They almost killed you." JuJu, hoping for a yes.

"No, much to the disappointment of everybody, I'm not leaving the Order. I'm on a vacation from them. I can't leave. I always wanted to be a Jedi. They just need to be reform, that's all. That's what I planned to do. I have been reading the history of Jedi and it has become clear. The Jedi Order needs to be on the right course because it's been on the wrong one. If it doesn't get on a new course, it will crash. Hell I feel this in the Force now. I told Master Yoda about this and he felt it. But he thinks something else is going on and it's not about the Order."

"Can't the Jedi kinda see into the future? So will I become a billionaire?"JuJu asked.

"Yes and no. I'm not very fond of doing that. I'm more happy to be in the present if you didn't mind."Anakin, looking at a flower. "I know what the future is JuJu. It's not an easy path for me and I'm not sure what route I'll take. But I can't avoid any of them either. I must do what I have to do. Yet I'm not sad about it. I want my kids to have something else in the Jedi Order."

"So Anakin looked into a mirror of the future and got a reflection of what he wanted to see, not the reality of what's behind it." JuJu suggested.

"Trust me. I rather be gazing at Padme's body. But yea, I was sorta gazing on what might happened. I found myself some place else. I saw a path I might take."Anakin stopping for a moment. He remembered that vision. The Order was so different. Gone was the staid Jedi. There were families and laughter there. He watched all of this from his office but there was one question. He couldn't answer. Was the old man he was talking to, his Father or was it Xeusa?"

"Anakin! Come back, you are no shape to travel about."JuJu whacking his leg.

"Sorry. I was having a flashback again. It's the Force way of reminding me of my path." he replied back and turning slightly red.

"Whatever that place was, you were looking peaceful and calm there. Now that's a first for you, peaceful and calm. My friend, I'm still worry about you, when you're still mix up in with Jedi Order. I will always still believe, it will better for you in the long run, if you just left. Hell with the Order Ani."JuJu pleaded. "They are not worth it."

"But they are worth it JuJu. I might still be a slave on Tatoonie or some other forsaken place. Granted, that ship's Captain offer was a legitimated deal. Despite, Obi-Wan thinking it was something else."Anakin smiling.

"What ship's captain offer, I never heard about that one?"

"Seven months before Qui-Gon came to Watto's shop. I met a ship's captain at the hangers. I had helped him find part he needed and help repaired the engine. I made a very good impression on him. Captain Sidtha Eskeats was his name. Well, he made an offer I couldn't refuse. He said he was going tried to get me off of Tatoonie and Mom too. The next time he returned, he was going to bring a somebody who knew how to deactivated the transmission device. Then I was going join him on his ship."Anakin explained. "I wonder what my life would have been like if that happened instead."

"I heard about those kinds of arrangements. You would have only become a slave again and this time, not a nice way to a young boy either."JuJu answered. "Anakin, you have a talent for getting yourself into some serious trouble."

"Oh no, he wasn't that kind JuJu. Sidtha, was the really golden deal. Yes I know about those type of captains. No he was married at the time and he did come back too. Sidtha tried to talk to my Mother but she refused to talk to him. I gather she was involved with Clieg at the time. It was pure luck that I ran into him five years ago. Now he owns a shipping fleet. Which with the help of Palpatine money, I did a little investing of 5,000 credit and made 15,000 credit profit." Anakin, watching for JuJu reaction as lean back in his chair.

"Egohu on the temple of Rettrly. You are too much Anakin Skywalker. 15,000 credits that went towards buying a share of Zeno's shop. In turned you made business trade agreement with me."JuJu laughing hard. "Watch out Universe. This Jedi doesn't need the Force to run a successful business. Maybe the Oder would be more successful, if they let you handle their business affairs. Heard some bills aren't getting paid again!"

"Again? I'll holler at Gingo for the third time. Another thing the Order screws up. Money! Some Senators will only deal with me when it comes to giving money to the Order. Would like to take some money and do some much needed repairs work to the Temple. It's become a disgrace. It desperately needed one major repair job. I was told the Order would have to wait for a donation from a planet. I just went to one Senator and worked out a deal for the repair work to be done. They just started it last week."Anakin said. "Best part is, Master Yoda still can't figure out who arranged it."

"Interesting, how the Senate seems to be willing to work with you. They really don't care for Master Yoda or his way of talking. Nobody wants to deal with cold-hearted Mace either. So, what do they say about Anakin, he is pleasant to deal with and straight forward too." JuJu stopping to take a drink. "There are some, who wish and believe that you should be Senator for the Order and a few, think you should run the Order. That's your plan for the future. You're going run the Order someday. Am I right?"

"I really can't fool."Anakin, breaking into a slow smile. "But the real question is, how am I going to gain control of the Order? How many Senators, want me to run the Order. ? If I have to use that one path, which I rather not use. I might need some credits and supplies. JuJu, I know you. You still have connections I might need." Anakin quietly asked.

"Well if you need something, you know where to ask. As for the Senators, I know who's doing the wishing and I should encourage them to spread that around. Anakin, the Senate is not happy with the Jedi Order now. Some are blaming them for the Clones wars. It's not good Anakin and the "walking tree stump" is losing respect outside the Order and in the Order too. Some of your fellow Jedi have been stopping at my shop, asking about you. They want you back and there are whispers of plans. I don't want to see you get hurt again but clearly you are needed. So if you need something, just let me know. Speaking of troublemakers. Where's Artoo? We were so busy talking. He gave us the slip."

"Artoo! Where are you?"Anakin getting up to search for him.

* * *

"No, Thank You Milady Naberrie. I'll have no problem finding Master Kenobi." Mace answered, after asked where Obi-Wan was.

As Mace walked towards the park, he couldn't help noticing how beautiful this place was. "Never why Anakin always wanted to go here. Ah, here is the path, now Obi-Wan, where are you?"he thought as he reached into the Force. Then he had a general idea and headed for him.

* * *

" I thought this ceremony was a simple one?"Obi-Wan asked, laying down next to her

"Anakin and Padme had the simple one. We're not." Karis rolling her eyes at him "Besides, the wedding is the bride's part and the seclusion is the groom's part"

Obi-Wan just broke into a bigger grin."Maybe we'll get lucky on the seclusion part."

"Oh you've been talking to Anakin again." she said, grabbing his hair and pulling it.

"Anakin? No Padme, she asked me if we were going to start a family right away now. Love it how she kept a straight face too." Obi-Wan replied.

"Do you want to have kids righted away?"Karis shyly asked

"Whatever happens, happens. I'm not going out my life on hold anymore. I sometimes I wish Padme had gotten pregnant sooner but then again, I wouldn't have met you." he said, leaning over to her and giving her another long kiss.

"Master Kenobi? What are you doing?"Mace asked, not believing what he was seeing. Master Kenobi practically laying on top of a woman.

Obi-Wan broke away and looked at voice who was calling him.

"Master Windu, what are you doing here?"


	38. Chapter 38

OK I got this type this weekend. Yea! I have so much too do this weekend. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted due to the holiday weekend.

So have a Happy Holidays and don't a use a lightsaber to light the candles.

** inuyashasdragonballs!**. Where are you? It's not like you to not posted a review. I'll give her until Wed then I'll tried Pm her.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"Master Windu? What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan, getting up."Let me introduce you to Karis, my soon to be wife."

"What! Mace exploded as he heard the last part. "Need I remind you, of the oath you took Master Kenobi."

"That is so old and outdated." he shot back.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Master Windu. I'll let you two finish your conversation."Karis giving Obi-Wan a kiss goodbye. "Good luck." she whispered and left.

"Well, I can't wait to hear this."Mace folding his arms across his chest. "Hopefully you are going include your resignation from the Council."

"Actually I change my mind on that part. I'm going to stay on the Council. As for my love for Karis. What can I say. I fell in love with the most beautiful I have ever seen. I swear on my Jedi oath. I tried not let this happened but now. I understand Anakin a bit better. I understand his drive when he is fighting. Anakin has a wife and now, his children, to come home to. It does make you fighter harder. Makes you want to make this universe a better place for your family. In a way, it gives you a purpose, a real purpose in your life. The Jedi Oath, it's so hollow now."

"Hollow! The only thing here is your mind Obi-Wan."Mace stunned when heard that.

"No. The only thing that was hollowed in me was my heart and now it's filled. "Obi-Wan calmly explained. " Jedi were once allowed to marry and have children. I think it's time to put the Order back on course."

"Never, I won't allow that to happened." Mace pacing back and forth. "Anakin should have never been allowed into the Order. I don't believe and never will believe he was the Chosen One. Master Yoda also saw that too. He not the Chosen one, he's the destroyer of the Order. I will stop both of you The Jedi Order has been strong for the last 200 years and will be as strong for the next 200."

"All things must past. Isn't that what Master Yoda always taught? Even the Order will die someday and I'm afraid it will happen in my lifetime too. Unless changes are to be made. Mace open that damn heart of yours and see it. You can feel it the Force! Something is not right."Obi-Wan stepping closer to Mace.

"Yes there is something not right and it's called Anakin Skywalker. If he was the Chosen one, he shouldn't have taken the Galeriana and should have faced those pressures and overcome it. No, he cracked and now looked at him. Anakin can barely walk." Mace said, watching Obi-Wan reaction.

"Carefully there, Mace. He may not be able to walk like he uses too, just yet. However, every day he is growing more stronger in the Force. As for him cracking. Did he crack or did just make us realize that the Order failed him? I had warned you about using Anakin like that. Nobody wanted to listen to me. Looking back, I'm glad he did it. I'm afraid that Sith Lord had plans for Anakin. Imagine what would happen. He had gain control of Anakin. Even before the coma, he was already a powerful Jedi. Sith Lord always had an apprentice and if Anakin was to become his. Then Anakin would have been the grasp of the dark side of the Force. I don't want to think what Anakin might or would have become. A scarey thought, don't you think Mace." Obi-Wan carefully said, knowing Mace wasn't listening to him.

"Sorry I don't buy that. Anakin in my mind, is a fail Jedi. That should be tossed from the Order right now. Along with you Master Kenobi." he answered, taking a step closer.

"Carefully what you wish for Master Windu. Anakin is too popular to be thrown out of the Order. Besides you can't throw him or me out unless the full council is present. Interesting, Anakin replacement was never named and so there's an empty spot there. It will be a couple months before Anakin is well enough to travel. Maybe then, you'll lose some your anger. Which by the way, is the way to the dark side."

"How dare you say that!" Mace shocked to be accused of that. "The only dark side I have see here is Anakin Skywalker. I have seen the future for him. He is a threat, a violent threat to the Order. Yes I know he's getting more powerful by the day. I can sense it in the Force too. Anakin must be stop Master Kenobi. Can't you see it? He going to destroy the Jedi Order in the end. He must be stop anyway -"

Then, there was a blue flash and Obi-Wan had his lightsaber blade very close to Mace's throat.

"Don't threaten Anakin unless you want to face me too. I'm warning you Mace Windu. You talk about the dark side of Anakin Skywalker but what about your dark side. Hmm"

"Master Kenobi, drop your lightsaber. Now! Master Windu, what are you doing here?" Ki-Adi asked as he approached them with Agen Kolar picking up Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

"I'm sorry Master Mundi. My anger got to the best of me." Obi-Wan, giving a slight bow. Which cause Agen to cough to cover his laugh.

"Master Windu. I asked you a question. Why are you here?" Ki-Adi getting annoyed by the minute by Mace's coldness

"I was here to speak to Master Kenobi about something. That's all I'm saying." Mace answered, giving Ki-Adi a look of "I dare you."

"I will be contacting Master Yoda, soon as I can."he said as the Naboo security force patrol came upon them. "Ah good" and turning to Mace. "Go back to your ship Master Windu and go straight to the Temple." Then asked the patrol to escort Mace to the hanger and the let him know when Mace has left Naboo space too.

"What has gotten into both of you?"Agen asked. "You took about a good ten years off my life with that lightsaber to his throat."

"He more or less threaten Anakin, claiming that Anakin was going to destroy the Order. Says that he saw a vision of it too. Personally I think his feelings towards Anakin has clouded that vision. Come I'll take you to the Center. Ki-adi you can contact Master Yoda there. Agen, my lightsaber please." Obi-Wan, holding out his hand. "How did you know I was here with Mace?"

"We were at the Naberrie's home, visiting the twins. When Karis came in, saying you were talking to Mace and since we didn't know Mace was here. We thought it was best if we join the party, as Anakin would put it."Agen, handing Obi-Wan's lightsaber to him.

"Was Karis upset ?"he asked, fearing the worse. "I better stop at the house. Also I'll sleep better if Anakin had something too."

"A little, she said she had a bad feeling about it. Padme was the one who called for the security team. Take it. She doesn't care for Mace either."Ki-Adi chuckling.

"I don't she doesn't trust him and neither do I now. Frankly put, Mace Windu has threatened Anakin. Mace said that he must be stopped and what has Anakin done to deserve that. I don't know, something in his tone of his voice made me snapped."Obi-Wan said as they reach the house.

"Obi are you ok. I didn't need to be a Jedi to notice that man is evil."Karis hugging him, much to the surprise of Agen and Ki-Adi.

"I'm fine Karis. I just need to talk to Padme. Agen I'll be right back."

"Ok." they both said looking at Karis, wondering.

Obi-Wan went upstairs to the nursery.

"Padme where do you keep Anakin's lightsabers."

Padme looked at Obi-Wan and took a deep breath."Is he in danger Obi-Wan?"

"I'm not sure but I'll feel better if Anakin has his lightsaber with him."Obi-Wan said, not sure what to really say to her.

"I see. They are in my room. I'll open the case for you. Which one do you want?" Padme as she headed for her room.

Obi-Wan followed her, knowing that this incident has spooked her. "Damn Mace, he is going pay for this." Then he watched her open the case.

"Here you go."as Padme showed him Anakin's collection.

Obi-Wan picked up the one Anakin always used and two more powercells too. "I'll take the tried and true one. Don't worry it's more for me than for him. Master Windu, I promise, he will not get away what he did tonight. I'll see to that."

Before he left the house, Obi-Wan had a few words with Ruwee. After he left, Ruwee took a blaster out of Obi-Wan's room and put it in his bedroom.

* * *

Soon as the group reached the Center. Obi-Wan showed Ki-Adi where he could contact Master Yoda.

"I'm going check on Anakin and give him his lightsaber back, after I set up a few rules for him."

"Finally, what took you so long?" Anakin asked. "What is going on?"

Then Obi-Wan realized that Anakin had company, Captain Typho. "Oh this not good."he thought

"Hello Master Kenobi, what's going on ? I was visiting Anakin when Padme called. She was frantic too. She asked me to stay with Anakin until you came." Typho asked, wandering his vacation was now over.

"Master Windu more or less made a very threatening remark about Anakin's place in the Order. Nobody knew he was here too. However, he is now on his way back to the Temple. Where he'll face the wraith of Master Yoda, I hope. Just to be on the safe side, Anakin here is your lightsaber. Use it for protection only, please" Obi-Wan as he handed it to him.

"Thank You. I miss having this around." Anakin as he turned it on and then shutting it off. "For tonight, I'll skip my healing trance."

"Absolutely not! That trance is helping you to recover faster." Ki-Adi, walking into the room. "Agen and I will stay with you tonight. By the way, how did you figure out how to do that? That's an ancient practice, that's pretty much forgotten. You amazed Master Yoda with that."

"I was dozing one night, when I felt something in the Force. Naturally I reach out to it. Next thing I know, I heard voice telling me how to do the trance. Felt no hostile in the voice, so I tried. It does help a lot." Anakin doing a little lying. He wasn't ready to admit it was Qi-Gon who had taught him to do that.

"Well the good news here. Master Windu is in trouble now. Master Yoda is furious. For Master Kenobi to use his lightsaber, clearly Mace crossed the line."Ki-Adi explained.

"What! Whoa Master, you use your lightsaber on Mace. Oh and I miss it too." Anakin, starting to laugh. "Oh Yes! Master going to the dark side now."

"Quiet Anakin."Obi-Wan ordered. "I'm not exactly proud of it. However I was serious about Mace regretting it, if he ever threatens Anakin again. Sometimes he a little too hard."

"Do want some extra guards."Captain Typho asked. "I never heard of a Jedi threatening another Jedi before."

"No I'm pretty sure Mace is heading back to Temple. If he tried to slip back, it will only make it worse for him with Master Yoda." Ki-Adi said.

"If you need me, call me" Typho offered. "I'll see you in the morning Anakin Goodnight to all."

"Five credits say he'll have guards visiting the center tonight."Anakin said, while Obi-Wan let out a small groan. He knew that was going to happen.

"Well like I said, Master Yoda is furious at Mace. I'm sure he'll be getting a reprimand for that. I will talk to Mace, once he has calm down and find out what this vision is. Anakin I don't blame you if you want to change the Order. You are on a different path than rest of us." Ki-Adi, sitting down in a chair.

"You are right on that one. I' m on a different path but I know, it's the right one." he said quietly.

"Well, if you don't mind. I'll like to go back to the house. Karis must be still worrying about me. I'll see you three in the morning. Goodnight "Obi-Wan as he left the room.

"Anakin, who is this Karis?"Agen asked.

Anakin could only smile at them."Discuss it with Kenobi. Trust me. It is interesting and worth the wait too."

* * *

Soon as Obi-Wan entered the house, he knew Karis was still here.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."Padme said, blocking the doorway. "Why didn't you tell me you propose to Karis.?"

"We were waiting for Anakin to come to tell everybody." He answered. "Where is Karis?"

Padme smiled. "She is in your room, waiting for you."as she moved out the way. "You better attend to her."

"Thank you Padme." Obi-Wan as move past her. "I'll calm her down before she goes home."

Soon as he was out of earshot, Padme started to laugh. "She is not going home. She is spending the night here, right next to you."

* * *

Obi-Wan opened the door and found Karis sitting on his bed, reading. Then he realized it. She was spending the night here.

"Hello Obi."Karis greeted him and smiled shyly at him.

Obi-Wan stood there for a moment before he could say anything. "Hello Karis. I'll take it, everybody knows were engaged now."

"Yes. My little antics when I got home. Made it clear, um, that we were more than friends." she answered, hoping he wasn't too mad.

"Oh well, by tomorrow morning the Jedi Council will know and the rest of the Order will know by dinnertime." Obi-Wan as he took off his belt. Then, sitting down on the bed to take off his boots. Soon as he did that, Karis started to rub his back. "Oh that feels wonderful." Then he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." he replied softly. Pulling her close to him, and giving her a long kiss. Then quietly laying down pulling Karis down too.

* * *

Leila woke her Mother at 1am for something to eat. Later Padme check the other guest room, which was empty.

"Well Karis, I guess you found out how the Jedi are in the bed."


	39. Chapter 39

Warning! This a long chapter! Sorry about that.

Also hate to be the bearer of bad news, This weekend I'm writing the final chapter of The Edge of Blackness. Yup I'm done writing it. Then I'm going take a few weeks off. Then I'll start writing **The Edge of Balance** or **Edging the Balanc**e . It will be one those titles. Oh some the twist I have plan for this story.(hehehe I love being bad!) However, I won't be done posting this story until the end of Feb. Then I'll start posting the sequel.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38**

Anakin sat in the Center's garden, letting the late afternoon dry his tears again. He could think of another way to spend his afternoon but he made promises to everybody to go through this. What he had fear the most, happened. Everybody pretty much told the doctor what was wrong with Anakin Skywalker.

_Oh well what is done is done. It just plains hurts to go through your life again. Everything must be dragged out and open. Who said what is beyond me. Padme or Obi-Wan knows me too well. So far, the drug problem hasn't been mention. Yet somebody knows and my bet is it's Obi-Wan. "Do this for the twins and Padme " I keep telling myself. In the end, they will love you for it. They are home now, my son and daughter. Still, strange to hear that. Obi-Wan reports they need to get on some kind schedule. Meaning, why can't they eat at the same time. Instead of one eating at one time and the other eating at another time. Mostly at night do they do this. Wait Obi-Wan, it will be your turn one day. I still can't sense them in the Force. What I get out the archives, are not helping and Qui-gon thinks I'll to wait bit more. I have no patience lately._

_When will they let me go home? I have been here for almost two months. I can walk with crutches with no problems_._ I'm happy with that right now. Obi-Wan was not exactly thrilled to hear me say that. Fearing I'll never walk on my own but I will, in time. Just want to go home now, back with my wife and children._

Anakin opened his eyes and found a Toguta standing before him.

"Good Afternoon Master Ti" Anakin said, knowing she preferred to be call Master Shaak- Ti.

"You'll get a good afternoon. Hello Anakin" she said as gave him a kiss. "Everything Ok. You look a little sad."

"Just a tough session with Dr. Venith, my head straightener."Anakin answered. "Going through my childhood, need I say more."

Shaak-Ti picked up his hand and sent a wave of calming force through him. "That might help ease the sadness. What you really need, is to be home now. I saw the twins before I came here. They are so cute. I think Leila is going be the tough one. Pretty sure she has her mother's spunk in her."

"That's what I'm afraid she has. Luke, well I don't think he's showing me his true nature. Smart boy."Anakin smiling.

"Well I have a report from the Council about Master Windu behavior. Unfortunely, they didn't throw Mace off. Yoda, Koon, Allie, Undulii and Tiin, voted against that. The rest of the Council voted for his removal. However, Koon, Allie, Unduli and Tiin, voted that Mace takes a three-month leave of absence from the Council. His replacement is Khanarth Kaliey. Who is just as bad as Mace but there was nobody else for the job. Now for the more confusing part of meeting, they voted on way to punished Mace, is he ever tried to threaten you again. They are going to lock him up on TiesIV"

"TiesIV? That's not a Jedi place."Anakin, giving her a strange look. "How they get Master Yoda to agree to that?"

"They didn't. Yoda doesn't know about it. This was done behind his back. Ki-Adi went to Senator Aboza and asked if a Jedi could be sent there."Shaak -Ti replied "And he said yes."

"Since when has the Council been going behind other Council's members back?"Anakin, not happy to hear about this." Not saying that hasn't been done before but still not right Shaak Ti."

Shaak-Ti looked at Anakin "There are some members of the Council, who had enough of Master Yoda. They feel it's time for him to step down. They also wish, that Master Windu also leave too."

"You know they won't leave. Yoda feels that there is nothing wrong with the order. Shaak-Ti, we both that's not true."Anakin answered. Then using the Force, without her knowing, call out to Qui-Gon to come here now.

"Anakin, there is also talk of not granting you Master status now." she said quietly.

"Why? Because of Mace?"

"Yes and the fear of you. Anakin, you have become more powerful. It's scaring some people and giving some people hope too. Anakin, you have become a double edge sword in the Order. You need to at the Council meetings again. That's why I'm here, see if something can be set up. Maybe with you back on the Council, thing will calm down." Shaak-Ti, reaching for his hand again.

"I'm sure something can be set in the Royal Palace. My case being review either this week or the next. I have gone as far as I can with th physical therapy part. The rest of the healing is on time's hands. There is no need for me to be here anymore. I want to go home so bad and be with Padme again. I don't dare use Jedi mind tricks either." Anakin laughing.

"No, you don't Anakin! But what are you going to do with Council? If you aren't there in the next couple months" Shaak-Ti, stopping now, not sure if she should continue.

"What's going happened? Shaak-Ti, what is really going on" Anakin, hoping that he didn't have to act now. He wasn't physically ready for anything. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and knew Qui-Gon was here finally.

"A vote, to force Yoda off the Council. It hasn't been done for more than 200 years but Ki-Adi did find out that we can do that. Shaak-Ti, looking sad. "We were never told about this"

"Oh course not. You know how many Council members would have been thrown out. Shaak-Ti, the Council is supposed to be working in trust but has it? At one time, there were sixteen Councils' members and they were elected by the Jedi Knights. How did that change? Now if you are on the Council, it's pretty much permanent. Those four extra voices, could be use right now. They could vote again or with Yoda and Mace or vote me off the Council. Did you know at one time, the Jedi knights had they own officials and Senate? Granted it, it was over 300 years ago but at least they had a say in their lives." Anakin stopping to catch his breath.

"So much has been lost, to few who in time, took over the Order. Why? They fear the force because they didn't understand it. They didn't understand, that each person feels it differently. Then they fear the dark side, not realizing, all of us have part of it, inside of us. You have to acknowledge it and touch it. Only then, do you understand the light. No part is really stronger than the other. It's a balancing act between both of them. Oh Shaak-Ti, why are they so afraid of change. Nothing stays the same, everything changes and it's not always for the worst. Change will make things better in the long run. Yes, sometimes you have to go through the fire. In the end, it should be worth it. But I rather go through the fire or in my case the greyness and do nothing at all." Anakin, taking a drink of water.

Qui-Gon could smile after hearing that. "That's right Ani. Things do change."

"I have heard you say there's a grey area of the Force. You floored Master Yoda with that statement. That's going against Jedi's teaching and yet, you got anyway with it. Some Council members disagree with you on that. But they aren't you and didn't survive a near death experience like you. Anakin, something has happened to you and lucky for the Order. It was the best thing to happen and you can disagree too."Shaak-Ti starting to laugh a little.

"That's why, we need to get you back on the Council. Back there and argue against Yoda and Mace." then she got up and started to walk around. "You live a life that's beyond them. I think you are more grounded in reality than those two and few others. The meeting is filled tension and there's no trust anymore. The last one was two days ago and Luminara couldn't believe it was Council meeting. I promise her, once you were there, it would get better and fun. Oh Anakin, I didn't mean this visit to be like this but I had to talk to somebody. I miss our talks. Oh I forgot about this, dumgar me. "Shaak-Ti grabbing her bag. "Here, its from the Younglings, they miss you terribly."

Anakin took a message and watched it. "Did they enjoy the goodies I sent them? I'm glad you told me about the council. When I do get back there, one way or another, at least I know what I'm up against. I look forward to dealing with Master Yoda and Mace. I'm sure they are planning to get me off the Council. Well, all I can say, try it. I'm in a mood for a good challenge."

"Whatever you do, I will stand by you. So will Master Allie and Master Mundi. Rumor has it. Obi-Wan permanent replacement is Luminara. Personally I don't think she cares who's leading as long she is left alone."Shaak-Ti, rolling her eyes. "As for your goodies, they were a huge hit with them, much to annoyance of Mace. Well I have to go. Take care Anakin Skywalker, I expect to see your ass in the Council meeting very soon."

"Don't worry, you will." Anakin, giving her a kissed goodbye.

Soon as Anakin felt it was safe, he turned to Qui-Gon

"What do you make of that? Shaak-Ti is serious. They are going too tried to remove Yoda from the Council" he said, pretending to read.

"I'll be more worry about Mace than Yoda. In the end, Yoda should bow down to what is right. Mace won't now and he sees you as a threat. That little part worries me but like I said before, I have warned Yoda about not listening."Qui-Gon, letting out a sigh. "Sadly I don't think he's taking my advice. Foolish Yoda, very foolish of him."

"Did you talk to Obi-Wan last night?"Anakin asked.

"I couldn't, he was, oh uh, busy with Karis" Qui-Gon, shaking his head. "Whoever thought Obi-Wan Kenobi would be getting married. Which is good, he needs to get married."

"Oh Master was giving new meaning to the word, attachment" Anakin smiling. "Hmm sounds like he's making up for lost time too. Nurse coming See ya"

"Master Skywalker." she called out to him. "Dr. K'amott would like to see you in your room."

"Ok I'll be right there."he answered, getting up. "Now what?" then headed for his room.

"Hey Anakin!" Coocko called out from his room. "What's this I hear, you restarted S̀edgu heart last night?"

Anakin stopped at the door and put in his head in the room. "No, I didn't restart it. I just use the Force to get it beating the correct way. His heart went crazy last night. That's all, simple Jedi trick. Pod racing at eight. Ok I got to go. The doctor wants to talk to me."

"I'll be there, bring the money. Simple Jedi trick. Anakin you're too modest." Coocko easing back into his bed. "You save a life last night."

Hello Anakin, enjoy your time in the garden? I'll take it. You have recovered from last night excitement." K'amott asked.

"It was no big deal. For some reason I knew what to do and did it. It doesn't make me a hero." Anakin, sitting down. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Your case has been review and it has been decided. That the 5th of the next month, will be your release date."K'amott calming said. "After that, your treatments will be on an outpatient program."

"Thank You Dr. K'amott. I was staring to wonder if I'll ever be let go."Anakin breathing a sigh of relief. "Any bad news?"

"Only you wouldn't be clear for fighting for the Order. Healer Naporta has some concerns and so do I. Anakin, you might never fully recover this. That left leg of yours still weak at times. Then there's concern about your heart. Later on down in your life Anakin, you might need a replacement."

"I know that the Galeriana did a little damage to the muscle there. That's something that Jedi technique can't fix but that doesn't stop Stass Allie from looking either. As for the leg, Oh well."

"I got a good report from Dr. Venith. He feels you are making good progress. After you are release, you'll be going to his office instead. Are you finding him helpful?" K'amott asked.

"Yes I do, though it hurts like hell on most days. Some my angry is gone."Anakin answered. I just wish I had gotten some help earlier. Poor Obi-Wan still takes some the blame."

"That Jedi Order is a double edge sword. It can help and destroy people." K'amott remarked. "I was talking to a friend on Coruscant. There are rumors, that the Jedi Order is in turmoil. Just thought you would like to know that."

"Yes there's problems That's why I need to get out of here. So I can start attending meets via a hologram."Anakin getting up after saying that. "I got to send a message to the Council. They will love to hear the good news or bad news, Depending who's hearing it."

* * *

"Ah Master Shaak-Ti. How is Anakin doing?" Ki-Adi asked, pulling her into an alcove. "Were you able to talk to him about the Council meeting?"

"Yes and he does want to join in again. Then on the way back here, Anakin sent me a message. Next week, he'll be release from the Center."Shaak-Ti, quickly looking around. "Ki-Adi, he has gotten so powerful, the Force just radiates off of him. It will be another couple months before he's able to travel to Coruscant."

"This is good news to hear. Well I'll get the equipment he'll need sent to Naboo soon as possible. The sooner this done the better I'll feel." Ki-Adi stopping and looking around. "There's a rumor that Master Yoda and Master Windu are going to try yo get Anakin to leave the Order. Citing it would be the best for his family, if he did."

"Oh I would like to see them try that! Anakin Skywalker is not leaving the Order. They will have to kick him out. Now, do you think the rest the Jedi Order will stand for that?"Shaak-Ti folding her arms across her chest.

"No they would be an uproar over that. Master Kolar coming. Talk to you later."Ki-Adi, quickly leaving her.

"Everything Ok Master Ti" Agen asked.

"Everything is wonderful! she yelled out. "I saw Master Skywalker yesterday. He's being released next week. With that, he'll be able to Council meeting again. I'm looking forward to that."

"Good. The last one I almost fell asleep."

* * *

"Anakin, what's the good news for today." Padme asked, handing him Luke.

"I'm going home on the 5th"


	40. Chapter 40

Ok First the news I'm done writing Edge of Blackness Yea! It only took 45 chapters to finish it. And I have started writing Edging the Balance. All I can say about that story. If I pull off all my crazy ideas. It will be brilliant sequel!Oh I'm soooo bad!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39**

"I feel bad about this."Padme at the table with Obi-Wan." I should be dealing with this not you."

"Padme we agree to this. It's better if I confront him. Anakin's drug abuse probably started before he met you. There was times he came to the Temple, a little too happy and I ignore it. Thinking he just let off a little steam. No, I'll be the one who will confront Anakin Skywalker. I'll have the whole morning to talk and talk is what we are going to do."Obi-Wan, hoping this would end slight agreement with Padme.

Padme said nothing as she got to see what one the twins wanted.

* * *

Anakin looked around his room and let out a groan.

"Padme, you brought too much stuff from home and I got to pack it now." he said as he pushed a packing case to the dresser. Then easing himself down to pack up his clothes and personal stuff.

An hour later.

"Ok. The rest is for Padme or Obi-Wan to deal with. that's all I need to do, break something."Anakin mumbled as picked up the latest picture of Luke and Leila. "Well kids, Daddy is coming home tomorrow. You'll have to be patient with your Daddy. I can only go so fast with the crutches. It will be a couple more months before I can walk on my own. Then in a couple years, your Daddy is going need to replace his heart. Found out about that yesterday and not looking forward to that. Made your Mother cry again. Come on lets see I can find you guys in the Force. Know you are there, just can't touch you there yet."as he got up and headed for the garden.

"Ok Luke and Leila, where are you? "he said, falling into a meditative state. "Come on I know you are there and you are too young to play and seek."

Anakin just stood in the greyish Force and got nothing. "I must be doing this wrong Yoda or they are too young."

Then, he heard a small cried. Looking down, laying a foot away, Luke.

"There you are. Don't go, stay right there." Anakin quickly said, reaching for his son." There, there, Daddy is here. No need to cried. If you cried, then Daddy is not safe from Mommy. Leila, you're next. I think that's her." as he reached towards a small shift in the Force. "Yup, come on slowpoke. No, don't cry please. Ah now you are being Daddy's little angel."

For few minutes, Anakin stayed with his children. Telling how much he loved them and just holding them. "Enough for today. Gotta let you go back. Now go back to sleep and be good for your Mother. Luke, stop hitting your sister. Ok ,back you go."

Gently Anakin broke off the connection and slip out the Force. With Obi-Wan standing before him.

"I'll take you found your twins. For once, you were looking peaceful."

"Yes, except it tired me out. But it's good to find them. Already they are chattering with each other through the Force. So far, they aren't plotting against me." Anakin smiling.

"Expecting trouble already."Obi-Wan taking a seat.

"They are my kids with my DNA, so why not." Anakin laughing. "Why, do you expect to be good little Jedi like their Father?"

"No, I don't and speaking of fatherhood. We need to talk about something and no, it's not about the Galeriana."Obi-Wan reaching into his pocket.

"What?"

"That" Obi-Wan said, handing him the Peyhol.

Anakin took and stared at it. Then let out a sigh and a groan as thoughts ran through his mind. He wasn't proud of it, taking the drugs and lying about it as he did.

"I'm not proud of it. I think that help makes the decision to use the Galeriana. I had promise myself that I wouldn't do it with Padme around. One night, we fought about her returning to Naboo. I couldn't deal what was going on in my marriage. That was the last ray of hope in my life. So stupid me, left one tablet of Peyhol at home. When Padme fell asleep, I took it and went to bed. Felt such a bastard for doing that but I had no choice, I was so trapped. Wanted to just walk away from everything including Padme. Yet I couldn't do."Anakin stopping, running his hands through his hair.

"So I began to plan for that day. It gave me great comfort. I figure I would be out for a week or two. Then, in my wildest hope, everybody would pay attention how I felt. What I was going through. Hopefully too, some of the problems would be solved. Obi-Wan, I was planning to go back to Naboo, to the villa. With or without Padme. I needed to rest and think. Was so disgusted with myself, I was afraid that I was going to kill myself. However Padme was pregnant and I couldn't abandon my children."

"If Padme wasn't pregnant. Do you think you would have killed yourself?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked down. "Yes, I probably would have taken my life. Make it look like a piloting accident. Spare her the trauma of a suicide. I always told her, if something happened to me. I wanted her to remarry."

"Anakin, why didn't you tell me about this instead of hiding this! You knew I was against them using you like that. I told the Council but I was outnumbered again as always. The only other council member who sided with me was Shaak-Ti but she got a soft spot for you. I told Master Yoda and Windu at a later date. Oh I should have made a recording of it. Well I told them off and what I thought of the Council. In fact technically I'm not on the Council anymore. I have resigned. Well they refuse my accept my resignation and I have changed my mind too."Obi-Wan, watching Anakin's reaction.

"You what! When did you do that? No Obi-Wan, not because of me. Obi-Wan Kenobi, did you go temporary go insane that day."Anakin getting more upset."You were the voice of reason there."

"Yes I was but a point had to be made. I had to leave. I didn't want to be part of it anymore. After the way they treated you and ignoring my opinions. I was getting tired of Mace calling me, Kenobi the Negotiator. I don't know what's going on with that Council but there's no harmony there. Master Yoda and Master Mace have too much power there. Part of me wishes that the Jedi Order would collapse. I'm afraid that's the only way the Order going to change."Obi-Wan sadly said and realized that the talk got off track. "However, right now, we need to deal with your drug problem."

"Trust me. I'm done with the drugs. They nearly destroy my life. I have spent the last seven years of my life messing around with that stuff. It only got worse during the Clone wars. Seeing people dying, seeing kids getting hurt that was the worse, could have been my children. Even then, I dream of having children. Then the whole business with Palpatine aka Sith Lord. He used me to killed Count Dooku in cold blood. I think that Sith Lord had plans for me but Dooku was an unarmed prisoner. I just killed him while the Sith Lord was egging me on. I should have been stronger in resisting him but I wasn't."

"However, Anakin Skywalker needs to remind himself was under the influence of the Sith Lord. Who I feel was using Sith mind tricks on him. Then frankly put, Count Dooku got what he richly deserved. Anakin this won't be the last time. You'll have to raise your lightsaber to kill somebody. It's a fact of life, you will learn to accept." Qui-Gon appearing before him and a shock Obi-Wan. "At last, Obi-Wan Kenobi is not entangled with Karis."

That cause Anakin to laughed and Qui-Gon to glance at him. "Anakin, at least he gets to sleep with the one he loves. You still have to wait to wait another day. Then Padme is still recovering from giving birth to your twins. So you'll be waiting a little longer for what you really want to do with Padme." Qui-Gon, motioning Anakin to leave now.

"Yea, Yea. I'm desperate to show my love for Padme."Anakin getting up. "Qui-Gon, better take this conversation to the park. Nurse Acena is on patrol now. Ms Force sensitive."

"Agree. Obi-Wan, meet me in your spot in the park without Karis."Qui-Gon faded back into the Force.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan."Go, he been waiting to talk for awhile. Just go, please, he is waiting for you." he said as he gave him a push.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything and left for the park.

"Qui-Gon? he called out after he got there.

"I'm here Obi-Wan." he answered stepping out the Force. "At last we can talk. Yes I have been talking to Anakin and yes I was planning to talk to you. I was waiting for you to get your personal life in order. Congratulation on your up coming marriage to Karis. I expect to see some kids out this. After all you have been practicing at that."

Obi-Wan just stared at his former Master, he couldn't believe it. Now Qui-Gon wanted to talk to him. "Why now Qui-Gon? I could have used you earlier."

"You have every right to be mad at me. I have only gain this state a couple years ago. Trust me I would have been there for you and Anakin and I know Ani was a handful. Blame the Jedi Order for that. If the Order had allowed the Jedi Knights to marry. Anakin would turn out differently, then again maybe not. His Father, Anakar Xensen was a Jedi Knight. When Shmi became pregnant, he decided to leave the Order. Anakar had sent Shmi ahead to their new home. On the way there, her ship was attacked by space pirates and she was sold into slavery. You know how the rest of the story goes"

"Anakin has a father. So much for the Midi-Cloridian being the father."Obi-Wan sitting down on the rock.

"Anakar used the Force somehow to help Shmi to conceive, hence his high count. Yes Anakin has a father. I was just as shocked as you are. Don't tell Anakin his name. Anakar is not ready to meet his son yet. Unfortunely, he was told that Shmi was killed."Qui-Gon said sadly.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything for a moment or two."Could you have stop Anakin from taking the Galeriana or even the drugs? Damn I never finish our little chat. Finished tonight Anakin."

"I didn't know about the Galeriana until it was too late. I watched him drink it and I thought Anakin was drinking some Cuse Lequi " he answered sitting down to Obi-Wan. "Anakin would dead, if I didn't cause some a disturbance in the Force. Which lucky for all us, Master Yoda did. Anakin would have pulled through but in the end, but he gave up. Which cause his heart to stop. Yes the Healer was able to get it pumping gain but Anakin was dying. There are others like me in the Force and I had to beg them to let me try something to save him. I had only one chance to save him. If I had fail, Anakin would have been dead in two days."

"So in reality, Anakin was dead at one point."Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes and No. Only Anakin really knows the answer and he's not answering it right now. In way, he lost his way and his connection to the Force. What he really needed, was jolted of Force, something to kick started him. So that's what I did. I entered his world and gave him a jolt of the Force. It did the trick but it was Anakin choice if he wanted to live. I remember the night, you were watching over him and I had put you to sleep."Qui-Gon smiling.

"That night in the Healer's Quarters. Oh Course, that's when I felt Anakin backs in the Force."Obi-Wan making the connections.

"Wanted to tell you about it so much but I didn't know if Anakin would make it. After that, I couldn't enter his world for the longest time. Then when he got sick with Nawegor Fever, I was allowed to move him to the edge of the Force. Anakin was causing such a disturbance at our end with his fighting. See when I jolted Anakin with the Force, I was giving him another life to live. His old life and new life were fighting each other. That's why he was thrashing around so much. He sorta regrets punching you"Qui-Gon said, trying to keep a straight face. He honestly thought it was funny.

"So how many lives does Anakin have left? When Anakin does die naturally this time, does he become like you?"Obi-Wan carefully questioned.

"No on both questions. The life Anakin is living now, is the life he would live in the Force."Qui-Gon closing his eyes. He knew that night about this. "So what Anakin does in this life, has to count. He doesn't know about this part and Anakin has to live his life his way. However he is the Chosen One and he does have to restore the balance. Not in the Force but of the Jedi Order. I don't how he'll do it."

"Anakin the leader of the Jedi. Who will make that decision?. I did have a vision of that a couple weeks ago and he not ready for that. Qui-Gon, he's still healing."Obi-Wan warned him

"The missing Jedi's and no, he is not physically ready. Mentally, he'll be ok. I plan to help and so will you. Oh Yes! I'm dragging you too Obi-Wan. Know deep down inside of you. You want to leave the Order. But stay Obi-Wan, please! I'm afraid. Anakin will have to use force to gain control of the Jedi Order." he pleaded.

"No! You are not going use Anakin for that. Please Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan angrily said getting up and walking around. Then, facing Qui-Gon. "Find somebody else for the -"

"Obi-Wan please stop!" Qui-Gon, cutting him short. "He's already involved in something just as explosion. Shaak-Ti was here to see him and wasn't a good thing either. Some of the Council members are plotting to have Master Yoda removed from the Council. They need Anakin to be there to do that. Master Yoda is not the problem. It's Master Windu. If Master Yoda is taken off the Council, then Mace would be running the Order. Too many of the Jedi Knights don't care for him. Don't you see what will happen? They will revolt? Already they are making demands Obi-Wan. The plan was for Anakin to gain control of the Order in a couple years. Now I'm afraid he'll have to do it sooner and with force too. I did warned Master Yoda about this. Clearly, he chose to ignore me,"

"You are almost talking about a civil war breaking out in the Jedi Order."Obi-Wan shocked on what he had heard.

"I'm afraid that's what's going to happen. That's why I need you to say, even though you are not on the Council. You still have a voice there. Maybe you get them to comprise on something. I need more time to train Anakin."

"Qui-Gon I can't do that. I don't know if Anakin told you, Mace was here two weeks ago. He wanted to talk to me about Anakin. Mace threatened that he was going stop Anakin anyway necessary. When he said, I lost it and use my lightsaber to threaten him back. Lucky for both of us, Ki-Adi and Agen showed up. " he explained."I asked Anakin not to telling anybody about that part. It wasn't my finest moment of my life."

"Oh in the name of the force. Anakin didn't tell me about that part. He just told me about the quarrel and thought you two were just letting off some steam. Then I thought the matter was settled by Yoda. What was Mace thinking, threatening Anakin like that! Anakin is respected in the Order and outside the Order. Oh this not good and it will only get worse. Knowing Mace's stubbornness. It will only get worse now."Qui-gon groaning."Does the Jedi Order know about this? Oh never mind, the whole Order knows. Mace, you stupid fool, you really did it now. What are we going to do now?"

"Let the Order fall apart. Anakin is very good at repairing things."Obi-Wan suggested. "Anakin is going attend Council's meeting very soon. Already the equipment is here for that. Maybe with Anakin there and with me helping him there. We can slow down this madness that's taking over the Order. Mace is off the Council from three months. At the first meeting, Anakin will become master Jedi with the power to vote now."Obi-Wan smiling.

"A Master already. When was this decided?"Qui-Gon, shocked at the news. " I thought they were going wait until he returns to Coruscant?"

"Today, Master Yoda told me. He felt it was the right thing to do."

"What is going on? Something isn't right here Obi-Wan "Qui-Gon shaking his head.

"Agree."


	41. Chapter 41

Ok here the latest chapter. I'm switching my posting day to weds. Anakin's Girl has beta this chapter (Thank You so much!), so hopefully all my missing words are here and anything else I had miss. Honestly I didn't realize I was that bad. Sorry- Now I have to get back to the sequel, somebody's little brother isbeing a brat right now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40**

Padme woke up to her alarm and not to the twins for a change. Then she felt the empty spot of her bed. "Tonight Ani, you get to fill in that spot and my poor baby is desperate for something."she cracked up laughing. Then one the twins started to cry. "Luke, I'm coming or is it Leila, this time?"

* * *

Obi-Wan woke with a jolt, when he realized there was an arm around him. "Ok I'm not use to this yet." he mumbled as he fell back to sleep, snuggling closer to Karis.

* * *

Anakin sat by his window. Today is the last day he would be looking out this window. After eight weeks being here, he was going home today. Arange of emotions ran through his head. Anakin wasn't the same person anymore. It caused him a bit of trepidation. The world he knew was gone and this new one was slowing fitting him in.

"Seven hours and counting and I'll be home with Padme and the twins. Finally get to see Obi-Wan in action with Karis. Then get to deal with Padme's parent, who thankfully are wonderful to me. Even though, I married their daughter erectly and got her pregnant too. Then Palpatine is coming to see me this morning. He says he has a present for me and needs ask me a question. Ok I know what the question is but what's the present. Ah that's the bigger question right now." Anakin thought

"Master Skywalker you are up already?" the nurse asked. "Do you want to eat now? Today is your big day"

"Yes, if it's no problem"

* * *

Palpatine fixed his collar again.

"Oh never mind. Come, come Palpatine. This is just a simple request. You have dealt with more harder things with the Senate, asking Anakin to allow you to adopt him. Should be a piece of cake. There that's better. Araxa! I'm leaving now. I won't be back until lunchtime"

As Palpatine step out the door, he took deep breath, After two years of force living on Natycola. He learned to appreciated things a little more now. Then Palpatine headed for the center, where Anakin was waiting for him.

* * *

"Relax Padme"Obi-Wan said nicely, moving out her way, giving her little bow too."Everything is going perfect for Anakin."

"Easy for you to say."she answered back."You're going on a retreat for two weeks."

"Yes, I have earned it. Though, I'll be missing Karis the whole time." Obi-Wan answered, getting out her way again.

"Nervous, little sister."Sola asked, picking up the stack of plates.

"Yes, for once in my whole marriage. I'll have Anakin home more than a week. Mom! I think the cake is burning. Now who's crying?"Padme cried as left the kitchen.

"She is nervous wreck" Ruwee remarked.

"It's not going be easy for both of them but they will survive. Their love each other is very strong."Karis offered and pulling Obi-Wan closer. She gave him another kiss."Five more weeks and we'll be married."

"I can't wait." he said smiling at the thought of that.

* * *

Soon Palpatine stepped in the garden, all his nervousness left him now

"Palpatine! I'm over here."Anakin called out and slowly rising up to greet him.

"Anakin Skywalker, today is your big day. I will thanks all the Gods I know for this."Palpatine giving him, a hug and sitting down next to him.

"Yes and no. I'll be happier if I didn't need the crutches. It will be another couple months before I'm free of them. Then there's my heart. I'll have deal with it later."Anakin said.

"I'm sure the Kaminoans can clone you a new heart. They can do that, you know." Palpatine innocently said.

Anakin just shook his head. "I'll take it you inquired into that."

"What else am I suppose to do in my retirement. I heard the Jedi Order destroyed the Sith Holocron they had. Really that was a waste. I'm sure some of that knowledge could have been put to good use." he said.

"No, they haven't destroyed it yet There's a vote next week. That's the council meeting I'll be attending and I'm voting no. I'm sure there is a few lessons in there. Beside you can't fight the dark side of the universe, unless you know your enemy." Anakin replied, taking a drink of tea.

"Too bad the Jedi Order didn't use that to win the war. Maybe, save few lives and prevented you from doing something drastic too. I still have, some bad feelings about the Sith Lord. I know he was after you, how much would the Republic have changed, if you had become one. Too close Anakin, damn the Jedi Order for that. They are being blame for the Clones wars, you know. They should have told me the truth about the Sith Lord. Had I know, I would have done things differently, not playing into his greedy hands. Well, what has happened has happened. There was one good little thing that came out it. Here you are, Anakin, your present for recovering."Palpatine, handing him the Sith's lightsaber.

"Where did you get this? The workmanship is incredible."Anakin exclaimed. Then he turned it on. "In the name of the Force. Palpatine, this has to be the Sith lord's lightsaber. How did you get this?"

Palpatine just smiled for a moment, enjoying Anakin's sheer joy. "I found it in my bomb out office. I swipe it before the other Jedi saw it. It's yours Anakin, since I cannot convince you to leave the Jedi Order. You'll put it to better use than he did. The blade color suit you, you love being bad.

"No, I can't leave the Order. There is real problems there or really it's crisis. I can't walk away from them. Beside somebody got to show them how to live life. Look Obi-Wan, a typical straight Jedi and now, getting married." Anakin said, shutting the lightsaber. After receiving a warning look from one the nurses

"Oh yes, Master Kenobi is going to be a married man soon. So who's the boss in that family. Just joking" Palpatine laughing before turning serious. " Anakin, I need to ask you something, sorta a favor for an tired old man."

"What do you need? I'm a little out practice with the lightsaber, though this red blade should scare people." Anakin chuckling at the thought of it. "What is it? Clearly it's serious this"

In a way it is. Anakin I always consider you the son I never had. I watched you grow from a wild child to a fine young man, who's now a father, himself. Then I watched you recovered from a life threatening coma and breakdown too. Anakin I want to make this relationship more formal and legal. Anakin Skywalker will you allow me to adopt you. I know out there somewhere is your real father. But for now, I want to be your Father."Palpatine asked with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Course. I couldn't say no to that, you done so much for me."Anakin replied, getting up to comfort Palpatine. "How else could I repay you. So when do we do this?"

"The court date is in two weeks."he said, giving his new son a hug back. "I expect you to tell the Jedi Council about this. I want to know Master Yoda reaction."

"You'll find out next week, rather looking forward to it." he answered

Qui-Gon could only smile and return to the Force.

* * *

"Padme they will be fine"Sola said for the second time."They are sound asleep right now, so go get your Anakin. Please!"

"Come Milady Skywalker and we will get your husband."Obi-Wan ordered.

"Coming, I'm coming."Padme yelled grabbing her bag "Oh I can't believe this is happening."

* * *

Anakin sat in his room that has been his for two months and thought.

_I don't remember the first month and I'm not sure if I want to hear all the stories from that either. When I walk out the door, it will be the last time. I'm still surprise that I slam the door on death. No, I want to live now. I'm a husband and father and someday the leader for the Jedi Order. No rush on the last one. Ah here comes Padme now._

Anakin simple smile as Padme entered the room with Obi-Wan.

"I'm here."Padme choked, giving him a hug and kiss. "Are you already now? I just want to get you home. I have waited long enough."

"Yes I just have to sign out. I said my all my goodbyes this morning. Palpatine was this morning, he wants to adopt me and I said yes."

"Ah that's what he was so nervous about."Obi-Wan as he grabbed Anakin's packing case. "I talk to him yesterday. You'll make a good son for him and he really needs you."

"Do we have everything, Anakin? Good, let's go, please" Padme as watched as Anakin got up and then headed for the main entrance. Now and then, stopping to say goodbye to somebody he missed. Finally they were all in the speeder.

"Are you comfortable Ani?"Padme said nervously as she sat down next him.

"Yes and no. I'll be more comfortable if I was in the driver seat."he answered as lean towards to Karis" So did you K'cufai the Master yet?"

Karis turned around and told Anakin." You are bad Anakin! Padme, you need to keep the "it" on a leash!"

"Anakin!"Obi-Wan groaning and laughing as he drove home.

Anakin settled back down in the seat and watched Theed go by, now and then, giving Padme a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"Still can't believe, you're coming home now and this nightmare is over."she whispered to him.

Anakin didn't say anything but just gave her another kiss.

* * *

"They are here. Master is here. Oh finally Oh finally."C-3PO as he bumped into Artoo. "Yes Artoo, Come. Come. Let's greet our master."

"Uncle Anakin. Uncle Anakin is home!" Pooja and Ryoo screamed as they race towards him.

"Ryoo and Pooja My, how much you two have grown." he said as he climbed out the speeder. Where's the rest of the troublemakers? Ah there's little Nicona. Hello Nicona."

For the next couple minutes the backyard was filled with Anakin greeting everybody, including Queen Apailana.

"Queen Apailana, it's a pleasure to meet you."Anakin said, giving a little bow before sitting down.

"It's my deepest pleasure to find you home again Master Anakin Skywalker."Apailana answered, then handing him a box "A present, for your homecoming." Which was a globe of Korinal crystal that hummed a haunting melody as it laid in his hands

"Thank You very much" he said, listening to its melody. "Oh ! where are my kids. Padme?" as look he around the yard.

"Here is one of them." as she handed him Luke. "Leila is still sleeping."

"Hello Luke, being a good little boy. Hm? I can't believe how strong he is in the Force. Yikes!"

Obi-Wan laughed at that. "Yes, his count was about 18,000 and Leila is about 15,000. It has to be the genes doing that. I'm studying that part. Sadly, a lot of the information is lost."

"Obi-Wan! Enough of the Jedi talked, you promised."Karis, warned him.

"It wasn't Jedi talk, and it was father's talk."Obi-Wan counted back, ducking out the way of Karis's hand.

"Padme, Leila is up and hunger too."Anakin said.

"No she-. Oh never mind."Padme stopping when Leila began to cried. Then she realized Anakin use the Force to check on her. "Here you go Daddy and you can feed her too."Padme answered as she handed him Leila.

Anakin just smiled and began to feed his daughter.

The rest of the day went without any problem, as Padme had hope. Typical of her mother, there was a huge meal and Mom was urging Anakin to eat more. But what choked her up the most, was Anakin handling of the twins. Luke and Leila spent most the day, in their father's arms or in the playpen next to him.

* * *

Later and finally, it was time for both of them to go to bed.

"Here is your nightshirt." as Padme gave him a kiss.

"Thank you. Ah this bed has gotten softer and larger since I last slept in it." Anakin said, stretching out. "Oh course, having a wife in it. Help's too. Did Karis go home or she still here?"

"No she went home and Obi-Wan went with her."she answered back. Then Padme carefully laid down next to her husband. "I miss this. We spent too much time apart,"

"That's one the hazards of being a Jedi wife, Padme. One these days, I'll have to attend a council meeting in person." Anakin said while snuggling closer to her.

"Oh stay here, please." she pleaded, knowing it was fruitless to say it.

Anakin didn't answer her and only pulled her closer to him. "Hmm, you smell good tonight" as he nuzzled her.

"You're not behaving."Padme, tugging his hair. "We discuss this, and you'll have to wait for that version."

"I'm only snuggling up to my wonderful wife."he answered back, stroking her hair. "Yes I know about that part, and I can sorta wait. I think."

"Ani, you lost too much weight, it does make me wonder if something else has lost weight too. Padme shot back. "Come on, you need to get some sleep."

"I'm a little too excited to fall asleep right now" Anakin said as he moved his hand down her slip, then up.

"So I have, um, notice. Yes, you do have too much energy Ani"Padme said, playfully pushing him into another position. "I know what to do about that. That will cause you to lose it"

"Oh yes. Ah - Good idea Padme." Anakin, letting out a small groan.


	42. Chapter 42

Ok I'm off today due fact of a snow day! So I decided to post this today, because I want to get it out the way. I was having a bit trouble with the sequel, good news I got over it and now I can be evil in the story.(hehehe) Anakin's Girl, do you still want to beta this chapter or skip it?. Let me know. Also I did set up a forum here for this story. I did manly for the sequel, I'm sure people are going get confuse with that one.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 41**

At last, the day had come, the day that Anakin returns to the Jedi Council. Even though he was still on Naboo, a current of hope ran through the Temple. It was hope with his return. Some of the uneasiness would vanish. Too many whispers were filling the hallways and rooms.

For some Councils' members, it was joyful day. A few, it was a day of uncertainty, as they felt the changing currents in the Force. As for the rest, it was a day where corners were turned and there was no going back now.

Then there was one, who do to his action, could only sit in his retreat room and wait another day to face Anakin Skywalker.

"Obi-Wan, will you relax! Everything is going be fine."Anakin said as he stood before him in his bedroom.

"Easy for you to say"he replied, while straighten up Anakin's tunic. "There that's better. Even though you are a holo-image in the Council's chambers. Still, have to look your best and strong too. I'm surprised there was no objection of the imager being set up here, in Palpatine's house."

"My house, He gave it to me, with the expectation of filling it with his grandchildren."Anakin as he smiled at that notion."That's another thing I got to tell the Council. Palpatine is adopting me this week. So, who's going to freak out over that?"

"The usual suspect, Yoda and Mace, when he finds out later. Then you'll give Ki-Adi something to chuckled over."Obi-Wan, gathering up the datapads.

"Is he ready to go?"Qui-Gon asked

"Yes Qui-Gon, Anakin is ready to go."Obi-Wan replied. "I'm still nervous about the whole thing. Something is not right!"

"I know Obi-Wan but we have no choice but to go ahead" Qui-Gon answered.

"Well, if it's a trap. They will be regretting it, real soon."Anakin replied sharply as he headed for the door.

"Padme! I'm leaving now." he yelled as he walked through the living room.

"Ani."she said, giving him a kiss goodbye. "Be careful, don't overtire yourself. Hopefully all goes well. If not, they will be dealing with me again."

"Padme, the order does not have the money to replace the Council's chamber roof."Obi-Wan joked

"Then that's their problem." she cheerfully answered back. "Good luck Anakin."

Yoda sat in his chamber, searching the Force. Too much was changing and that edge of blackness was moving ever so slightly closer.

"Shaak-Ti, now remember what Anakin has said, no moves against Yoda. He was right about Mace"Allie reminded her.

"Yes I'll remember. Leave it to Anakin to see that angle."

"Ladies, are you ready?"Ki-Adi asked

"Oh course!" they both answered

Khanarth Kaliy got up from his meditation and walked to the Council's chambers. He has been the Council ever since Master Windu was forced out. For the last ten years, Khanarth has been a keeper fo O'satabi retreat area. Coming back to the Temple, he noticed a change to the Order and agreed with Master Windu. This wasn't a good change.

"Yes Master Windu, something isn't right here. And Yes, Skywalker should be removed from the Council before it's too late."

"All ready for your big day"Palpatine asked as Anakin walked into the house.

"Yes and thought my big day was later on this week. Dad." he replied greeting his Father.

"You're funny. Now go in there and shake up the Council, please." he said "Did you get Chancellor Mothma report."

"Yes I did and still can't believe she got the chancellor's job" Anakin as he walked into the office.

"Well Senator Organa couldn't take the job, due to the fact to his good fortune. His newly adopted daughter Liana."

"Yes and she keeping him up too"Anakin answered back as he took his seat. "Ah the meeting is about to start soon. Don't worry I'll keep my cool."

"I'll be in the garden if you need me, Anakin."Palpatine said as he left the room.

"Ok" Anakin said and turning to Obi-Wan. "Any finally instruction Master?"

"No I'll be listening in the den." he answered "Qui-Gon where are you?"

"Here." as he appeared before them.

"You better hope Master Yoda doesn't sense you."Anakin remarked as handed Obi-Wan his crutches. "Just put them there"

"At this point, I don't care. Ok the meeting about to start, places everybody." he ordered

Anakin turned on the holo imager and look at the Council's chamber. "Still a boring room. I'm going repaint it."

"Shh you!" Qui-Gon whispered

Then the door opened and the council's members walked in.

They all greeted Anakin, some warmly than other. Which Qui-gon noted who.

Then Khanarth Kaliy walked in and Anakin began to study him "Well I know Mace is pulling your strings. So you want to mess with me. Go ahead." he thought.

Finally Yoda entered the chamber and everybody got serious.

Walking towards Anakin with careful steps, stopping before him and said. " I welcome back, Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker to the Council."

Anakin was speechless, he though it would be another year before this happened.

"Thank You. Thank you all. I'm speechless by this announcement." he quietly said as the member's began to congratulate him.

"You richly deserve it, Master Skywalker. It does have a nice ring to it."Plo commented on. "Between fighting the Clones wars and fighting to regain your life. Yes, it's fitting. We give you this well deserved honor."

Khanarth also congratulated Anakin but more for being polite. Which didn't escaped Yoda noting it.

"Business, Business, must be attended to that."Yoda, tapping his gimmer stick."Now discuss the Sith Holocron. Destroy, it must"

Several members agreed to that, citing the danger

"No I objected."Anakin quickly said."It's wrong to do that. Just because there's evil attached, doesn't we can't learn from it. Our lightsaber can be use for evil, are we going destroy them too. Maybe we could have beaten the Sith earlier, if we had used the Holocron. To fight an enemy, you need to know about them. Isn't that what Jedi Knights are taught? Beside what right do we have. I'm against destroying any knowledge"

"Yes and you do have a good point."Fisto agreeing with him. "What right do we have?"

"As Jedi, we do have that right."Khanarth answered. "To protect the Republic from another Sith attack. I'm not convinced they are destroyed."

"Neither am I, you'll always have people who are interested in the forbidden things." Anakin argued. "I know. I'm one of them." Which cause Obi-Wan to stifle a laugh.

"Master Skywalker, are you saying that you want to study the holocron? Knowing the danger of it" Khanarth carefully asked.

"All knowledge has the potential of being use for evil Master Kaliey. Hyperspace drive has been use to cause destruction on other worlds. Are you in favor of banning them? Knowing now, we have no way of getting medicines to planets that need them?"

"Good point Master Skywalker. Hmm yes."Yoda stepping in. "Not lightly, this decision should be taken. Seems lost, much could be. Vote to hold the destruction of Sith holocron. Yea? No? Yea wins."

"Khanarth just scowled at that. "Ok Skywalker. You won that vote. Want to study the Sith holocron. Good, show the true side of yourself then" he thought, not noticing that Ki-Adi was watching him. Then he remembered what Master Windu had asked him to do.

"Are we going to talk about Master Kenobi transgression against the Jedi oath?" he asked, looking at Anakin.

Anakin realized what Khanarth had done and just smiled. "Don't look at me to explain what he has done. I was in a coma at the time."Causing a few council members to chuckle a bit.

"Ah Master Skywalker was in a coma but his Master did misbehave."Yoda said. "What to do with him? He too walking another path like his Padawan. Love, the former Chancellor Palatine said, was the strongest force out there and it was pale against the Force. Was here right?"

"Yes he was right." Anakin jumping in. "In a couple days, he will, official becomes my Father. I survived the Clones Wars due to the fact I had to go home to Padme. For the coma, I sensed my twins and they were my beacon for coming home. Sometime I think the Jedi order lost something when we let go of attachments"

"This such rubbish that shouldn't be discussed in the Jedi Council's chamber."Khanarth angrily shouted out. Then he felt all eyes on him, except for Anakin, who was looking the window.

"Master Kaliey that was uncalled for" Allie pointed out. "Master Skywalker went through an ordeal. You better hope you never go through." Then she thought. "Then again it might change your attitude."

"Master Skywalker, when is exactly the date of Master Kenobi marriage?"Undali asked.

"It will be two weeks from today at 200 hours"Anakin answered."You're welcome to come, plenty of food there."

"Yes, must be there."Yoda quietly said, shocking the Council. "Master Kenobi, no telling, you heard."

Anakin was stunned to hear that. "Oh yes, I won't tell him." and thought "Oh well he knows now."

"Master Yoda! I find this to be-" Khanarth started to say but stopped when he realized he crossed the line.

"Master Kaliey, you really should think before talking." Tiin scolding him.

"Back to Master Kenobi. He did try to behave himself that he did admit. "Agen noted. Personally I feel Master Kenobi should be here personally to defend himself."

"Agreed, back to regular business if you don't mind."Unduli pleaded,

Yoda quickly got the meeting to regular Temple business. Already his heart has grown a little more heavier. Finally the meeting ended.

"Master Skywalker, please stay." he asked gently.

"Yes Master Yoda." Anakin replied, wondering what he wanted.

"This heart, now younger for you have return. Much missed."Yoda said, sitting down by Anakin. "Chosen One, walks a different path now. Who's right, who's wrong, much discusses now. Head spins Force changing too fast."

"Yes I have noticed too, and things are changing. To the point that Master Windu has threaten me, claiming that I must stop at anyway."Anakin looking at Yoda. Realizing now, how tired he looked.

"Bad and yes, Master Windu crossed the line. Never been done, sad day. Master Kenobi, he too, a puzzle. What to do."Yoda, letting out a sigh.

"The way is to get this Order back on track. Whatever that's points to. The Order right now is lost, we lost something and need to get it back."Anakin answered "Master Yoda, have you been ill lately? You look very tired."

"Caring, always you. Old just old. Years not good lately. Where to go? Much not in balance. Chosen One, what can you do. Not much sadly. Everything shifting. Stop checking your future, too much changes."Yoda chuckling." All things do past, at one point."

"Master Yoda. You need to rest more."Anakin scolding him as he reached into the Force to sense him. "Mediation is not sleep. Should I, tattle on you?"

Yoda felt Anakin reaching out to him and let him. "No, I'll behave. Tattle not Skywalker. Master Skywalker must do what he must do. As I must do what I need to do. Stalking now, this edge of blackness surrounding the Temple." Yoda closing his eyes.

"What do you mean Master Yoda? Tell me. Is a threat? "Anakin begged as he got concerned, along with Qui-Gon.

"Patience is your help, my request. Skywalker must do what he must do. "Yoda repeated, looking at him. Evil is not you but coming. Not your fault. First get well, that's your job. Go to your twins. I'll take nap now."Yoda said s he headed for the door.

Anakin shut off the imager. "This not good Qui-Gon. He knows something."

"Master Yoda must saw something that must alarm him. Interesting, he asked you for your patience, Not one your strongest traits either. Yet he did ask you for it. Best you honor his request," Qui-Gon replied. "What is he up too?"

"Agreed." Obi-Wan said as he walked into the room.

"Did he see me gain control of the Order?" Anakin asked as got up.

"No, I don't think so. He would have put to stop to it already. No he saw something else and you were involved. In a way he was giving you permission on to do what you think was necessary in a way. Oh I don't know. I wish Master Yoda stop being so vague at times.""Qui-gon, shaking his head. "Who picked Khanarth to replaced Mace? There was a reason he was sent to O'satabi."

"What I gathered, it was Mace doing."Obi-Wan said "and probably Mace is calling the shots too."

"Whatever. Just be careful with dealing with him. Let the other council's members handle him. Well good meeting and Anakin, your father is waiting for you "Qui-Gon said as he faded back into the Force.

"How did the meeting go?" Mace asked Khanarth

"Not good. They won't destroy the Sith Holocron. Master Skywalker was against that and the Council took his lead. Then Master Yoda announced he was attending Master Kenobi's wedding."

Mace scowled at that. "Clearly Master Yoda is showing his age. Well at least you tried. In time, the Order will return to its proper balance. Good Day Master Kaliey."

A few days later

Palpatine sat in his garden with tears in his eyes, as he watched his grandchildren play. Today he had something he always wanted from life, a son. That morning, Anakin Skywalker became his. There was a slight name change. Anakin finally got a middle name, his full name now, Master Jedi Anakin Taranis Skywalker.


	43. Chapter 43

Ok it's 3pm my time. And I have no idea where Anakin's Girl email is with the correction. I don't want to wait until Fri to post either. Rather work on the sequel. Up to the good part. (hehehehe) Ok with this chapter posted, There is only three chapters left of this story. By that time I'll be done with the sequel too. It 's not going be some 40 + chapter story. Maybe around 12- 15 chapters. I love being bad.

Ok enjoy this chapter and watch this, I post this and the email shows up. lol

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42**

It didn't take long for the two weeks to pass. The day before the Master Kenobi's wedding, Shaak-Ti visited Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda" Shaak-Ti called out as she entered his room. "Just let you know. The ship leaves at 700 hours for Naboo."

"Good. Good. Last Jedi to married, ah too long ago."Yoda smiling.

"Master Yoda, don't you think it would be fair. If you told them, you are using them as test subjects." she asked.

"Nah.! . Those two, payback for all the trouble. "Yoda said laughing."Master Kenobi. I fear, somebody wants him out. Not good, nobody listening."

"Don't worry Master Yoda. Once Master Kenobi is here, things will work out. Ok. Trust me." Shaak-Ti said as she knelt down to him. "Now, Master Skywalker, says you must take a nap in the afternoon. He is right, and you do look tired. Ok"

"Surrender. I must to Master Skywalker." Yoda remarked as he laid down.

* * *

The next day.

"Hold still Kenobi." Ki-Adi ordered as he straighten Obi-Wan's tunic. "There, that's better."

Obi-Wan looked at himself in the mirror."Ah yes, can't have a messy groom now. Master Fisto, are you done with Anakin?"

"Yes, I'm done. Here he comes." Fisto sorta singing as Anakin came walked into the room.

"Anakin, that new cloak suit you" Ki-Adi remarked.

"Yes and my crutches don't get entangled in the sleeves."he replied "Ready Master?

"Ready as I'll ever be"Obi-Wan answered. "Where's Master Yoda?"

"With Shaak-Ti and Stass Allie, who are keeping him out of trouble too."Agen said as he followed the group to the garden.

"Look at this crowd Obi-Wan." Ki-Adi said. "Now, how am I going to find Anvera in this."

"Your wife is over there."Anakin, as he used the crutch to point the direction.

"Thank You Anakin"

"Ah there you are."Padme said, motioning them over to her. "Karis is ready. Now you two go over there now."

"Yes Milady Skywalker."Anakin joked "Come on Obi-Wan, last few minutes of bachelorhood for you."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything as took his place.

"Breathe Master. I don't need you fainting on me. Ah her she comes."Anakin said, poking him.

"Karis, you look beautiful." he thought

She was dressed in blue dress that was in all different shades. Then Karis had on a simple lace headdress that had white flowers attached to it.

"That's Karis! Very good Master Kenobi."said Stass, as she stood next to Shaak-Ti. Who nodded in agreement

Master Yoda just lean more on his gimmer stick. He wished for no thoughts to form, just wanted to remember this.

"Family and friends of Master Kenobi and Karis Desoza. Today, two lives are joining together in the rite of marriage. They are promising their lives to each other. Knowing there will be good times and bad. They come together under the force of love, knowing that the pull cannot be ignored." the holy man Dudha said, looking at Obi-Wan and Karis standing before him. "Master Skywalker, does Master Kenobi stand before Karis in love and of his free will?"

"Yes."Anakin answered.

"Milady Skywalker, does Karis Desoza stand before Obi-Wan in love and of her free will?"

"Yes" Padme answered.

"Does anybody here, doubt this marriage? Let it be known now." Dudha asked. "No one? Good!"

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, will you honor Karis with you love by caring for her. Being her support when times are not good. Trusting her with questions or regrets. By saying yes to Karis and her family."

Obi-Wan took both os Karis hands and squeezed them. Yes. I will honor Karis with my love and devotion."

"Karis Anla Desoza, will you honor Obi-Wan with your love by caring for him. Being his support when times are not good. Trusting him with questions or regrets. By saying yes to Obi-Wan and his family."

Karis smiled again. "Yes. I will honor Obi-Wan with my love and devotion."

Dudha raised his right hand. "Shiraya, you have heard these pledges. Bless the path that these two have embarked on. Bless them, so their love will only flourish not wither under you protection. Master Skywalker, will you make the proclamation, please."

Anakin turned to the gathered. To all who are gathered here today. Let me present to you. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Milady Karis Kenobi. May their lives be filled with happiness and few children too."Anakin announced. "Master. You may kiss your wife now."

The gathered let out cheers and whistles as Obi-Wan kissed Karis. Qui-Gon stepped back into the Force with a smile. "Well-done Obi-Wan, you won't regret it."

"It is done." Yoda said. "Whatever happens, happens." Then he shook his head to clear away a surfaced memory. "Back to the darkness you. I'll remember later, foolish decision. Yoda. Master? not anymore."

"Master. You're a married man now."Anakin yelled out and then gave him a hug.

"You're funny on the kid's part." he answered giving Padme a hug.

"Just making sure you don't take a step back on that part. Up, Leila and Luke are up. I'll go see what they want and give a Sola some relief from them"Anakin said as he went to check on them.

"Master Yoda. It was as surprise to see you here."Obi-Wan declared, giving a little bow.

"Yes, felt I should be here." he answered. "Congratulation, for both of you."

"Thank You Master Yoda" Karis said, giving him a kiss.

"Master Skywalker, yes getting better. Much better." Yoda exclaimed turning to him. When Anakin returned to the group with Sola and the twins in tow.

"Yes Master Yoda" he replied while Sola bent down to Yoda with Luke. "This is Luke."

"Ah" Yoda smiled, touching Luke's face. "Very strong, like Father. Leila where? . Hiding like Father too!"

"She is right here."Padme showing him.

"Yes, making me feel, young again." Yoda gleeful proclaimed "Hehehehe"

"Come Master Yoda, time to enjoy the party."Allie suggested, touching his shoulder.

"Food, yes I'll eat!" he answered, heading for the food.

"What has gotten into him?"Anakin asked, puzzled by his actions.

"I don't know. I'll guess he's happy."Agen answered, admiring Luke."Who's the troublemaker?"

"They take turns" Anakin groaning. " Come on! Let's party!"

* * *

The party went well. Obi-Wan had to laugh at Anakin. Who managed to convinced Yoda to have a glass of wine. Which to the delighted of the rest Jedi group, got him little tipsy.

"Goodbye Master Kenobi." Ki-Adi shaking his hand. "Don't worry about your seat on the Council. It's still there. Oh I forgot to tell you. Anvera has joined me at the Temple. With you and Anakin married, I realized I had neglected mine. Made for something interesting talk in the hallways. Come Master Yoda, I think we need to get you back to the Temple. After all, you had three glasses of wine."

"One glass!" Yoda countered back, slightly crashing into Shaak-Ti. "Goodnight Master Kenobi, Milady Kenobi. Nice ring."

"See you at the Temple one of these days. Master Yoda. Anakin, you shouldn't have given Master Yoda the wine."Obi-Wan said, still laughing at the sight of a drunk Yoda.

"I told him, just one glass. I can't help it if he had more."Anakin laughing more, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground into a heap."Oops, hope Padme didn't see that. Ok up I go. I'll be so glad to get rid of these Well Master, your off to wonderful seclusion. Enjoy yourself."

"And you too Anakin. Heard you are going to the villa for a while?"

"Yes, going to be there for a week. Then back to my regular routine. I started working for Zeno too, looking forward to that. Better get going. Your bride awaits her loving husband." Anakin said, giving him a small push and watched him leave with Karis. Then Padme joined him.

"Come on you."Padme ordered, pulling her husband.

"Oh, are we not done partying and going finished this in the bedroom?" he asked, giving her a kiss.

"Yes we are. Come on Ani!"

* * *

"Report Master Kaliey." Mace ordered in a holo image

"Master Yoda and few of the other Councils' members went to Naboo to attended Master Kenobi's wedding. There was some disagreement about Master Yoda going. Some felt he sent the wrong message." he answered.

"Yes. Yes agreed. What about the Council's plans of removing Master Yoda from the Council?" Mace wondered

"Not going to happen. Master Skywalker, according to the rumor, has put a stop to that."Khanarth sighed.

"I was afraid of that. Well I'll just try to get Kenobi off, not right away but in time he'll be off. Then Skywalker is next. Good day Master Kaliey." Mace said, ending the transmission.

"Go ahead and tried that Master Windu. You want to play games, so can we."Qui-Gon thought after witnessing the conversations.


	44. Chapter 44

I'm sad to report, this is the **last chapter** of this story.

**I**** Thank You for your support and encourgment. It did help me during the rough times. **As for writing other Star Wars stories. No I 'm done with that. I'm a better poet than a fiction writer.

Thank You and Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43**

Seven months later -

Anakin was walking through the hallways of the Jedi Temple, looking for Master Yoda. His stay there was almost over but there was one more thing he still had to do.

So this morning, Anakin decided to come a full circle of what he has done, seven months ago. However, the door to the balcony was lock and judging by the lock. He was going need Master Yoda to open. Finally he found the walking tree stump.

"Master Yoda?'

"Yes Anakin, what does Master Skywalker need." he answered.

Anakin took a deep breath. "I have noticed a certain door to a balcony is locked. I was wondering if it could be open for me?"

"You need not revisit the past." said Yoda, getting concerned.

"It's not revisiting the past, it's more going a full circle of what I have done. Don't worry I'm not going to jump off or take another swig of Galeriana. Please Master Yoda, I need to do this." Anakin pleaded.

"Yoda studied Anakin for a moment. "Yes, go make peace. Maybe, this the end of this for you. I'll get key. Wait." as he walked away.

"I'll be dealing with this for the rest of my life."Anakin thought.

Then Yoda came back and unlock the door.

"Make peace, then go on with life. Straight path please."

"Thank You Master Yoda."Anakin giving him a bow and walked through the door. Out into the sun-filled balcony of a Coruscant's morning.

"Here you go stupid. Too many months ago, you took that gamble and almost lost your life. I remember the falling blackness and then the slipping down to the floor. Everything else, is lost and so much has change."Anakin thought, letting the sun warm his tired body.

"I'm happy now, with Padme and the twins. I now own half of a droid repair shop that I'm very proud of. I'm ready to take my starfighter back into the wonderful black space. Next year I'll become a flight instructor for the Naboo's flight Academy. I'm looking forward to taking a year off of those cadets life.

Padme is happy is happy with her life and yes finally. She is done with politics! Already she talking about our next child, in fact she has the fourth one planned out too. When we return to Naboo, we'll be moving out of her parent's house and into our home. Whoever thought I would be owning my own home." Anakin relishing that thought.

Then Anakin began to laugh when he thought about Obi-Wan.

"Oh yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi. In three months, he will be a father to a baby girl name. He is so nervous too. After a pitched battle in the Council's Chambers, he has return to his seat on the Council. Much to the delight of Lumina, who hated to be on the Council. Both of us will attend the meeting from Naboo, at the Council's request. There is still too much tension between us and Master Windu. So they are going keep us separate for a little while longer."

Anakin let out a sigh, Only now, did he feel like he had come full circle.

"Yes I have come full circle on what I have done and it's time to leave the circle. Then go on with my life but Yoda, I'm not taking the straight path. Too boring!"

Anakin got up, smiled at the traffic flying by. Then walk back into the Temple and closed the door to the balcony.

* * *

_**Now all the game pieces have lay out on the board**_

_**Who will make the first move?**_

_**and who is not playing by the rules?**_

_**Anakin is about to be drawn into a game.**_

_**Once inside, does he followed the rules**_

_**Or will the Chosen One, make his own rules?**_

_**So much hangs in the balance of the Force**_

_**and the rest of the Republic. **_

The sequel to The Edge of Blackness is now being post.

It's call Checkmate.


End file.
